relation hautement secrète
by the mountain cocon
Summary: Arizona est une jeune fille vivant avec ses parents et son frère. Elle est ouvertement lesbienne et possède un tableau de chasse assez impressionnant, puisqu'elle est en perpétuelle compétition sur le nombre de conquête qu'elle a, en comparaison avec son meilleur ami Alex. Et si une rencontre pouvait tout changer dans sa vie ? Et si cette relation était interdite ? premiere fiction
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Callie et Arizona

Relation hautement secrète

Arizona est une jeune fille vivant avec ses parents et son frère jumeau. Elle est lesbienne et l'assume aux yeux de tous. Son meilleur ami Alex est un garçon un peu rebelle mais très attachant, ils sont tous les deux dans un lycée privé et catholique français. Et si la rencontre avec une prof pouvait changer sa vie. L'histoire commence lors de la rentrée de son année de première.

 **Chapitre 1**

Point de vue Arizona

Arizona : hey salut Alex alors prêt pour cette année ?

Alex : ouais je suis bien en forme et surtout prêt à te battre sur le nombre de conquête de l'année ! j'ai perdu à une fille l'année dernière …

Arizona : mais bien sûre ! Elles tombent toutes à mes pieds en un claquement de doigts ! alors non je vais encore une fois te battre.

Alex : tu sais quoi ? je te propose un autre défi ! Ce soir on sort avec la bande dans notre bar, celui qui obtient le plus de numéro gagne et le perdant a un gage.

Arizona : OK j'accepte mais on prend teddy comme juge (je suis sure qu'elle sera de mon côté)

 _Alex : ça me va ! ah bah tiens quand on parle du loup, elle arrive avec Owen !_

 _Teddy et Owen sont en couple depuis plus de un an, un couple très fusionnel et vraiment adorable. Je les envie un peu … ma dernière relation « presque » stable remonte à plus de un an, je me suis faites trompée. Je l'aimais énormément alors je lui ai pardonné son erreur mais 2 semaines après elle m'a larguée car « je n'ai plus de sentiments, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on arrête là ». Elle m'a complètement brisée le cœur surtout qu'elle s'est mise en couple 2 jours après avec la nana avec qui elle m'a trompée. Enfin bref c'est de l'histoire ancienne revenons au présent !_

Teddy : salut vous deux quoi de beau ?

Arizona : Alex m'a lancé un défi et tu as la grande chance d'être notre juge.

Teddy : encore ! mais vous en avez pas marre de tous le temps vous lancer des défis ?

Alex : bien sûre que non en plus là je suis certain de gagner !

 _Après lui avoir expliquer le défi, on part rejoindre notre bande qui se retrouve dans la cour. Tous les élèves sont là pour assister au discours du directeur et à la distribution des élèves dans les classes. J'espère vraiment être dans la classe d'Alex et de Teddy, je vous avoue que j'ai besoin d'eux pour mettre en place mes plans diaboliques contre les profs._

Directeur : Arizona Robbins professeur référente Mme Torres.

 _Ah une nouvelle prof j'ai jamais entendue parler d'elle. Elle ne me connait pas et donc je vais pouvoir largement en profiter !_

Directeur : Alex Karev professeur référente Mme Torres

 _Yes ! Et d'un ! quelques élèves plus tard Teddy est enfin appelée et coup de chance on a la même prof référente ce qui signifie que nous sommes dans la même classe. Malheureusement pour elle Owen n'est pas dans notre classe …_

Directeur : les élèves de madame Torres peuvent dès maintenant rentrée chez eux car elle est absente pour la journée, sauf 2 ou 3 élèves afin de présenter l'établissement aux nouveaux élèves.

Teddy : Nous sommes volontaires pour faire découvrir le lycée aux nouveaux, Monsieur Webber.

 _Qui ça « nous » ! non moi j'avais prévu de rentrer chez moi et de ne strictement rien faire !_

Arizona (parlant tout bas) : euh tu pourrais me prévenir avant, surtout quand tu acceptes des trucs chiants !

Teddy : T'inquiète pas je fais ça pour toi, il y a une nouvelle super sexy et Alex ? (Il la regarde étonné) toi aussi tu es avec nous.

Alex : tu sais que tu es vraiment relou quand tu t'y mets-toi !

 _Je lui tape dans la main. Sur ce point il a raison même si j'adore Teddy il va falloir que la fille en question soit vraiment sexy !_

Arizona : Merci mais il faut tout de même que je puisse l'évaluer moi-même

Teddy : Ahah, jamais contente. Il faut toujours qu'il y ait un mais ! bon aller venez on va aller les voir.

 _On arrive devant un petit groupe de 5 ou 6 élèves. J'essaye dès maintenant de repérer les filles qui pourraient me plaire._

Alex : salut les nouveaux ! Alors je me présente je m'appelle Alex et je suis un véritable beau gosse.

Arizona : Enfin surtout un véritable coureur de jupons !

J'entends une fille plutôt grande et blonde rigoler. J'imagine que c'est la fille dont me parlait Teddy. OK point positif pour elle, elle a un super sourire.

Teddy : moi s'est Teddy. Et elle s'est Arizona : intelligente et cancre à la fois, un vrai don. Ah ah !

Arizona : Et j'ai pleins d'autres qualités.

 _Je lance cette phrase accompagnée d'un clin d'œil et d'un regard appuyer vers la grande blonde. Elle rougie … trop mignonne. Ils se présentent tous un par un, je découvre qu'elle s'appelle Lauren et qu'elle vient d'emménager dans la ville voisine._

 _Alors que je résume, on a henry un grand brun avec de super yeux, Joséphine qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Jo, c'est une petite brune plutôt bien foutue mais Alex à l'air d'être très intéressé par elle, pour une fois je ne vais pas essayer de la lui piquer. Ne suis-je pas une amie en or ?_

 _Et encore deux autres gars des jumeaux : Brad et Cory, ils sont plutôt imposant quand on les voit au premier abord. Eux je vais directement leur présenter le stade et la salle de muscu !_

Lauren : Hey ! Arizona c'est ça ?

Arizona : exact et toi c'est Lauren

Lauren : ouais ! tu es dans cet établissement depuis longtemps ?

Arizona : depuis 2 ans je commence à bien le connaitre même s'il n'est pas grand on peut s'y perdre facilement.

Lauren : tu dois connaitre tous les petits coins secrets où les jeunes se cachent pour fumer ou faire d'autres choses ! (Elle finit sa phrase en le murmurant proche de mon oreille)

 _Je rêve où elle flirte avec moi !_

Arizona : effectivement je les connais, je te les montrerais à l'occasion si tu veux ?

 _Autant rentrer dans son jeu et en profiter !_

Lauren : j'adorerais

Teddy : Arizona viens ici s'il te plait ! tu peux leur expliquer le système des heures de colle.

Arizona : alors on est collé le mercredi après-midi mais si vous vous débrouiller bien elles peuvent être le soir en fin de journée après les cours. C'est maximum 4 heures et c'est le prof qui choisit ce que vous devrez faire. …

(Téléphone qui vibre)

Timothy : « je suis à coté de ton école ! je peux venir te chercher si tu veux. »

Yes ! je le kiffe !

Arizona : « merci beaucoup petit frère je serai là dans 5 min »

Timothy : « tu sais que je suis sorti 10 minutes avant toi ! ce qui fait de moi ton grand frère »

Arizona : bon je dois vous abandonner Alex tu me tiens au courant pour ce soir ! et bah les nouveaux je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à bientôt en salle de colle.

 _Sur ce, je pars rejoindre mon frère, je suis tellement pressée de le retrouver depuis qu'il est parti dans un internat pour son école militaire on ne se voit plus beaucoup…_

 _Après avoir passé l'après-midi avec mon frère, à se raconter toutes sorte de choses, se chamailler comme on adore le faire. Je me prépare pour ma soirée avec le groupe dans notre bar favori._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Arrivée dans le bar accompagné de mon frère, je rejoins mes amis composés de Teddy, Owen, Alex, Cristina, Meredith. Je vois qu'ils ont déjà commandé._

Arizona : Bonsoir tout le monde ! vous m'avez pris une bière j'espère.

Cristina : tu penses sérieusement qu'on pense à toi lorsqu'on prend à boire ?

Arizona : ouais surtout que je prends toujours comme toi. (Dis-je avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix)

Meredith : pour sa défense elle vient de piquer la mienne donc il l'en faut des nouvelles pour tout le monde.

Timothy : tu m'en prends une aussi s'il te plait Zona.

Arizona : OK j'ai compris j'y vais mais la prochaine fois c'est toi Cristina qui te lève.

 _Je pars vers le bar pour le coup sur les nerfs j'adore Cristina mais elle fait en sorte que je m'énerve pour pouvoir s'amuser, car selon elle voir des gens en colère est une situation drôle et attractive._

Arizona : salut Joe il me faut 7 bières s'il te plait.

Joe : OK c'est parti ! ça va toi ? ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu je ne t'ai pas vu depuis 1 mois à peu près

Arizona : ouais ça va très bien, Cristina comme toujours tente de m'énerver ! (Dis-je en rigolant) sinon oui je suis partie en vacances avec ma famille on est parti en Corse ! ça nous a fait un bien fou tu ne peux pas imaginer, surtout de de nouveau passer l'essentiel de mon temps avec Tim !

Joe : si j'imagine bien (dis-t-il avec un petit sourire), tiens tes bières sont prête je te les aie mises sur un plateau pour aller plus vite !

Arizona : merci beaucoup

 _Je prends le plateau et me retourne. Trop rapidement je pense puisque je percute une jeune femme derrière moi … ce qui lui fait renverser son verre contre son chemisier rouge._

Arizona : Oh non je suis vraiment désolé (Dis-je en tentant d'essuyer son vêtement…)

Inconnue : non ce n'est pas grave ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'aimais pas de toute façon, par contre mon verre va vraiment me manquer !

Arizona : oui bien sûr je pose mon plateau à ma table et je vous en reprends un !

Inconnue : je vous attends (me regardant avec un sourire)

 _Je pars déposer le plateau à ma table et m'empresse de le raconter à mes amis._

Arizona : Oh mon dieu vous avez raté un truc les jeunes je viens de renverser le verre sur le chemisier d'une femme je vais devoir aller lui repayer son verre.

Alex : si tu parles de la brune adossée au bar et bah tu as bien fait Arizona elle est ultra canon.

Arizona : pour le coup je n'ai vraiment pas faits exprès et je ne l'avais pas vu avant ! bon, personnes ne touchent à ma bière, je reviens (je les pointe du doigt un par un)

 _C'est en continuant de les fixer que je me redirige vers le bar. J'arrive près de la jeune femme. Alex a raison, elle vraiment canon de supers formes ! En plus mon petit péché-mignon elle est matte de peau, une hispanique sans doute._

Arizona : je vais me répéter mais je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai ruiné votre haut !

Inconnue : le mal est fait ! (Elle en rigole, tant mieux)

Arizona : Je vais tout de même vous donner de l'argent pour vous en repayer un !

Inconnue : ce ne sera pas nécessaire mais par contre je n'ai plus rien à boire.

Arizona (je souris et laisse ressortir mes fossettes) : que voulez-vous ?

Inconnue : une tequila

Arizona : Joe 2 tequila s'il te plait ! (Il prend note et pars nous servir) puis-je au moins avoir votre prénom ?

Inconnue : seulement si on arrête de se vouvoyer !

Arizona : Avec plaisir, Arizona (dis-je en lui serrant la main)

Inconnue : Callie, enchantée

Arizona : très jolie diminutif (en lui faisant un clin d'œil)

Calie : Comment est-ce ...

Arizona (je la coupe) : intuition !

Callie : je m'appelle Calliope

Arizona : très joli prénom ça te vas très bien !

Joe : Et voilà pour vous !

 _Elle prend son verre et le porte à ses lèvres, j'observe le geste … elle me regarde avec insistance ! elle se lèche les lèvres puis repose son verre. Elle vient de me donner très chaud, la façon dont elle l'a fait était très sexy, voir trop. C'est au bruit du verre reposer sur le bar que je reprends ma respiration._

Callie : tu vas bien Arizona ? tu es toute rouge d'un coup !

Arizona : oui tout vas bien j'ai juste un peu chaud mais ça va passer !

 _Un peu chaud était vraiment un euphémisme. Le seul moyen que je trouve pour reprendre mon calme est de la faire parler d'elle, je pourrais reprendre mon souffle tranquillement. J'apprends donc qu'elle vient tout juste d'arriver en ville, elle a déménagé pour changer d'air repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je ne la questionne pas plus sur ça, je ne la connais pas assez pour ça, même pas du tout._

Arizona : donc tu es arrivée quand exactement ?

Callie : il y a tout juste 2 semaines, et c'est la première fois que je viens dans ce bar.

Arizona : Je pourrais te faire découvrir tous les plus beaux endroits de la région, enfin si tu le souhaites ?

Callie : avec grand plaisir, une visite guidée par une aussi jolie fille je ne dis pas non !

 _Je rougis au compliment. Aller reprend toi ne fais pas l'enfant …_

Callie : aller viens on va danser !

Arizona : oula non, sans façon je ne suis pas très douée

Callie : c'est pour te faire pardonner d'avoir ruiner mon chemiser. (Me dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur)

 _Je ne suis qu'une femme, très attirée par les latinas aux formes prononcées. Je craque et répond._

Arizona : OK j'arrive

 _A peine arrivées sur la piste de danse que l'on entend une musique latine, elle commence à se déhancher, de jouer de ses formes. Elle est vraiment douée en plus la musique lui est à son avantage. Callie se rapproche de moi et l'on entame toutes les deux une danse plutôt coller-serrer, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire loin de là. Je suis maintenant collée à son dos et balade mes mains sans retenue sur son corps. Elle se retourne et me fixe avec un regard rempli de désir ! elle passe sa main sur ma nuque et je colle mon front au sien. Je passe une jambe entre les siennes pour me rapprocher un maximum de son corps. Nous ne sommes qu'a quelques centimètres de nous embrasser ! j'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Et bingo elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes._

 _Le baiser devient vite incontrôlable, il est presque bestial. Elle me caresse la nuque, une main se balade proche de mes fesses qu'elle agrippe au moment où je m'amuse à lui mordiller se lèvre inférieure. J'ai besoin de plus._

 _Et comme si elle m'avait entendu elle se recule tout en gardant ses mains sur mon corps et me dit langoureusement._

Callie : je n'habite pas loin ! est-ce que tu veux venir ?

 _Danse de la victoire les amis !_

Arizona : je préviens mon frère et j'arrive.

Je cours presque dans le bar pour rejoindre mon groupe d'amis.

Alex : ah bah tiens une revenante on ne t'attendait plus, j'ai bu ta bière au passage.

 _Je passe outre son commentaire, là pour le moment j'ai autre chose en tête. Une brune sexy avec qui je vais faire des folies toute la nuit._

Arizona : je dois y aller, Timothy tu rentres tout seul ce soir !

Timothy : ok amuse toi bien avec la belle brune. (Me dis-t-il avec un clin d'œil, OK grillée !)

Cristina : je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais ?

Arizona : elle craque toutes face à mes fossettes et mon corps de rêve ! (Dis-je en rigolant) bon je vous aime les gars mais je dois y aller.

Sans attendre de réponse je m'en vais et pars rejoindre ma Latina de cette nuit

Callie : prête ?

Arizona : plus que jamais !

Callie : J'ai ma voiture pas loin.

Arizona : tu as bu, se ne serais pas mieux d'y aller à pied ?

Callie : Je n'ai bu qu'un verre le deuxième est toujours sur mon chemisier. D'ailleurs j'aimerai vraiment qu'on se dépêche d'arriver chez moi afin que tu puisses me l'enlever. (Elle me l'a presque murmuré à l'oreille, je déglutis difficilement et la prend par la main pour lui intimer d'y aller)

 _Lors du trajet de voiture aucune de nous deux ne parlent, je ne pense qu'à la suite des évènements. Et j'essaye de contrôler ma respiration, elle a l'air plus âgé que moi je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que je suis une débutante, ce que je ne suis pas du tout !_

Callie : on est arrivée, tu es toujours OK ?

Arizona : oui bien sûre pourquoi ?

Callie : tu es toute rouge, tu as l'air stressé, je ne voudrais pas te forcer la main !

Arizona : non loin de là j'ai vraiment envie de toi Calliop …

 _A peine j'eu finis de prononcer son nom qu'elle m'embrasse sauvagement, elle se détache et viens s'assoir au-dessus de moi, mes mains deviennent baladeuses, ma langue rencontre la sienne et je ressens une explosion dans mon bas ventre. J'ai vraiment besoin de plus !_

Arizona : on va chez toi ? (La voix encore rempli de désir)

Callie : suis-moi (A sa voix je remarque qu'elle a l'air tout aussi pressée que moi)

 _On sort rapidement de la voiture, elle galère à mettre la clé dans la porte et je m'amuse à passer mes mains autour de sa taille, lui embrasser la nuque, lui mordre son lobe d'oreille._

Callie : si tu continues comme ça on va s'envoyer en l'air sur le péron de ma maison ! (Me dis-t-elle rapidement, je m'éloigne un peu d'elle)

Arizona : OK j'arrête mais dépêche-toi alors.

 _Ma belle Latina ouvre enfin la porte et me lance :_

Callie : ne fais pas attention au désordre je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout ranger …

Arizona (Je la coupe) : montre-moi seulement où est ton lit et ça me suffira !

 _Sans me prévenir elle m'embrasse avec violence, elle retire mon tee-shirt qu'elle jette dans son salon, je fais de-même avec son chemisier taché. Je reste complètement subjugué par sa poitrine et son soutiens gorge rouge vif qui lui va parfaitement au teint._

Callie : Tu vas seulement regarder ou tu vas toucher ?

 _Oh ! je vais définitivement toucher._

 _Je lui prends un sein tout en me réattaquant à sa bouche. Elle gémit au contact je tente de lui décrocher son soutiens gorge mais elle m'en empêche, elle me colle contre le mur et place mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Je sens sa jambe venir se frotter entre les miennes, si proche de mon centre que j'en gémis, ce son lui décroche un sourire satisfait._

 _Elle se recule de moi et enlève son pantalon le plus lentement possible tout en gardant son regard encré dans le mien. Je la regarde faire son bouger, la manière dont elle le fait me rend complètement dingue, j'ai terriblement chaud. Elle me jette son pantalon au visage ce qui me fait revenir à la réalité._

 _Je me rapproche d'elle et la dirige jusque dans une pièce que je pense être sa chambre. Sans perdre de temps je la pousse sur son lit. Mon pantalon rejoint rapidement le sol. Nous sommes donc toutes les deux en sous-vêtements. Je m'installe sur elle et lui enlève son soutiens gorge. Elle fait de-même avec le miens._

 _Le reste de la nuit se déroule entre cri et gémissement. Je peux dire que c'est la première fois où je prends autant de plaisir à coucher avec une femme que je connais à peine ! C'était un acte presque bestial mais très agréable. Je n'ai jamais été autant en osmose avec une femme._

 _Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je décide de me lever et de partir. Je lui laisse un petit mot sur l'oreiller et rentre chez moi. Il ne faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard dès le premier jour de cours !_

 _Surtout que c'est une nouvelle prof ! Autant faire bonne impression directement._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Point de vue Calie :

 _Je me réveille malgré moi lorsque mon réveil sonne, je me redresse et cherche du regard la femme avec qui je viens de passer la nuit, je tombe alors sur un petit bout de papier posé sur l'oreiller :_

« J'ai adoré cette nuit avec toi, tu me plais beaucoup Calliope. J'ai dû partie tôt ce matin pour rentrer chez moi. Je te laisse mon numéro si tu veux qu'on se revoie ! Arizona »

 _J'enregistre tout de suite son numéro dans mon téléphone et m'empresse de lui envoyer un message_

Callie : « salut c'est Callie, j'ai aussi beaucoup aimer cette nuit avec toi et oui j'aimerai vraiment qu'on se revoit »

 _J'ai passé une nuit de dingue, c'était comme si cette Arizona connaissait mon corps depuis toujours, elle est vraiment très attirante en plus de ça. Heureusement qu'elle met rentré dedans hier, je serais passé à côté de quelque chose de fou._

 _Bon moi il faut que je me prépare pour aller au boulot. Mon premier jour de cours, il faut que j'aille remercier le directeur de m'avoir permis de prendre ma journée d'hier pour recevoir ma livraison de meubles … que je n'ai même pas fini de poser !_

 _Enfin bref après avoir pris une bonne douche, un bon petit déjeuner je pars en direction du lycée où je vais enseigner cette année. Je me gare sur le parking enseignant et entre dans le bâtiment, je n'ai aucun repère je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve le bureau du directeur …_

 _Je vois une petite dame noire dans son bureau je pense qu'elle peut me renseigner_

Callie : Bonjour excusez-moi est ce que vous pouvez m'aider à trouver le bureau du directeur Monsieur Webber ?

Inconnue : Bonjour, oui bien-sûr mais qui êtes-vous ?

Callie : oh oui pardon je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Callie Torres je suis la nouvelle enseignante de S.V.T.

Inconnue : ah oui c'est vrai la nouvelle, je suis Miranda Bailey surveillante générale de cet établissement. Je vais vous emmener à son bureau, suivez-moi.

Callie : merci beaucoup

 _On prend l'ascenseur et on arrive dans un grand couloir où l'on peut voir des casiers pour les élèves et au bout une salle réserver aux professeurs._

Miranda : c'est le bureau au fond à gauche

Callie : merci !

 _Je toque à la porte et un grand monsieur noir un peu agé m'ouvre avec un sourire._

Monsieur Webber : Callie Torres je suppose, bonjour je suis Richard Webber le directeur de ce lycée. Installez-vous je vais vous donner les derniers documents qui vous manque.

Callie : Bonjour Monsieur Webber, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'avoir accepté que je puisse recevoir ma livraison hier.

Monsieur Webber : Appelé moi Richard, et ne vous en faites pas les élèves ont été plus que ravi de l'annonce. Alors tenez voici votre emploi du temps et le règlement intérieur, votre clé de casier avec le numéro inscrit dessus. Vous êtes, comme je vous l'avait indiqué, professeur référente d'une classe de première.

Callie : OK merci beaucoup, il y a des choses que je dois savoir sur cette classe ?

Richard : oui méfier vous de mademoiselle Robbins : elle est intelligente, une très bonne élève, porteuse de classe, malheureusement elle en est parfaitement consciente, c'est pourquoi elle se permet de ne rien faire en cours voire d'être indiscipliné. Elle a aussi son très bon ami M. Karev avec qui elle nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Callie : très bien je prends note ! je vous dis à bientôt. Je vais aller rejoindre la salle des professeurs et commencer à prendre mes marques.

Richard : Bienvenue en fait !

Je me lève en lui adressant un sourire et pars rejoindre la salle des professeurs, je repère mon casier et commences à y mettre mes affaires. Un grand homme entre à ce moment-là.

Inconnu : Oh bonjour jeune femme ! Tu dois être la nouvelle prof de SVT. Je m'appelle Marc Sloan et toi ?

Callie : Effectivement c'est moi, je m'appelle Callie Torres.

Marc : ça fait plaisir de voir une aussi belle femme dans cette salle !

Callie : Merci beaucoup ! enfin je suppose (Il me regarde de manière si insistante que je ne sais plus où me mettre)

Inconnu : Marc tu ne peux t'en empêcher hein ?! dès qu'il y a une nouvelle femme il faut que tu la dragues ! Bonjour je suis Dereck Shepherd, je suis prof de Maths.

Callie : enchantée Callie (dis-je en lui serrant la main qu'il me tend)

Marc : Quoi ? c'est vrai elle est magnifique !

Je lui souris. Dommage pour ce jeune Marc je ne suis pas du tout intéressée, on joue dans la même cour.

Dereck : tu viens d'arriver c'est ça ?

Callie : oui je suis arrivé dans la région il y a quelques semaines.

Dereck : ah bah il faudra que tu sortes avec nous un soir !

Callie : avec grand plaisir, merci !

Mon téléphone vibre, je m'empresse de la regarder en espérant que ce soit Arizona. Et coup de chance c'est elle.

Arizona : « bonjour ! je me demandais si tu allais m'envoyer un texto, je suis un peu parti comme une voleuse ce matin »

Callie : « non ne t'inquiète pas je comprends tu devais rentrer chez toi ! je ne t'ai même pas entendu partir »

Arizona : « et pourtant j'ai fait beaucoup de bruit, tu as vraiment envoyé mes fringues n'importe où ! Ahah »

Callie : « moi ce qui m'important, au moment des faits, était que tu ne les ai plus sur toi ! »

Arizona : « surtout la prochaine fois ne lance pas mon soutif sur ton lustre au-dessus de ton lit ! »

Callie : « parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? »

Arizona : « seulement si tu le veux ! »

Callie : « vue la nuit que je viens de passer je serai folle de refuser ! »

Callie : « je vais devoir te laisser le devoir m'appelle. J'espère te revoir bientôt ! »

Je remets mon téléphone dans mon sac. Je la connais si peu et pourtant j'ai envie de la revoir le plus vite possible pour passer du temps avec elle.

Dereck : Callie tu veux que je t'accompagne à ta prochaine salle ? Tu ne te perdras pas au moins. Le lycée est grand !

Callie : oui avec plaisir, j'ai déjà demandé à Bailey de m'emmener ce matin dans le bureau de Monsieur Webber.

 _Il me sauve la vie, il a raison je me serais surement perdu et vu mon sens de l'orientation je serais arrivé après mes élèves en classe._

Dereck : elle n'a pas été trop rude avec toi. Elle peut paraitre un peu froide au premier abord !

Callie : non je n'ai pas trouvé …

Dereck : ah tant mieux alors (il me fait un clin d'œil, reprend ses affaires et se dirige vers la porte)

 _Je fais de-même et le suis. Je lui donne le numéro de ma classe._

Callie : tu enseignes depuis longtemps dans ce lycée ?

Dereck : j'y enseigne depuis mes débuts, ça va faire 7 ans. Et toi tu enseignes depuis longtemps ?

Callie : c'est ma 4 eme année !

Dereck : qu'est ce qui a fait que tu changes de lycée ?

Callie : un ex un peu trop imposant, mais je ne veux pas trop en parler !

Dereck : oui bien sûre ne t'en fait pas je ne dirais pas un mot. (Il s'arrête) Nous y sommes, bon cours ! on se voit à la pause.

Callie : merci de m'avoir accompagnée, je me serais perdue, Ahah !

Dereck : entre prof il faut qu'on se serre les coudes.

Je rentre dans la salle, elle est grande et lumineuse. Je m'empresse de poser mes affaires et de m'installer.

Point de vue Arizona

Je me réveille dans mon lit cette fois, après être parti de chez Callie tôt ce matin. Cette nuit était juste magique, génial, et je ne sais même plus comment la qualifiée ! je vais aller prendre une bonne douche froide moi.

Après ma douche rafraichissante, je me dirige vers la cuisine où je vois Tim entouré de mes parents.

Arizona : bonjour tout le monde (dis-je en faisant un coucou de la main)

Maman : Bonjour ma puce (me dit-elle en m'embrassant le front) je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! aller dépêche-toi d'aller en cours tu vas être en retard dès le premier jour.

Arizona : T'en fait pas je vais utiliser la voiture de mon très cher frère pour m'emmener !

Timothy : j'ai besoin de la voiture moi aujourd'hui

Arizona : bon bah tu m'emmènes alors ! s'il te plait mon grand frère préféré (je fais la tête de chien battu)

Timothy : tu n'as qu'un seul frère, ça ne marche pas ! mais comme je suis très gentil j'accepte de t'y emmener.

Arizona : Merci beaucoup petit prince ! (Lui dis-je en inclinant mon corps comme pour lui faire une révérence)

Timothy : Ahah ! aller viens tu vas finir par vraiment être en retard.

On se dirige tous les deux vers la voiture, je lance mon sac sur les sièges arrières.

Timothy : alors raconte-moi ta soirée avec la belle brune

Arizona : alors c'est pour ça que tu m'emmènes ? tu veux des potins intéressants ?

Timothy : tout à fait je veux un rapport, surtout que je t'ai couvert auprès des parents.

Arizona : Merci d'ailleurs (Je lui embrasse la joue) Alors elle s'appelle Callie, elle vient tout juste d'arriver en ville et j'ai passé une nuit d'enfer avec elle !

Timothy : tu ne sais rien d'elle enfaite ? (Dis-t-il en riant)

Arizona : C'est exact Ahah ! mais je compte bien la revoir, elle a l'air d'être une fille vraiment bien.

Timothy : j'espère pour toi (il me regarde intensément)

Je sais très bien à quoi il fait référence, je souhaite ne pas en parler, il le sait.

On finit le trajet en voiture dans le silence. Je profite du trajet pour répondre au message de Callie, s'ensuit une petite discussion, elle vraiment mignonne. On arrive devant le lycée, je le prends dans mes bras et sors de la voiture. On n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre, on se connait par cœur, quelques regards suffisent.

Je rejoins Alex qui m'attend devant le lycée, je m'attends dès maintenant à devoir lui faire un rapport complet de ma soirée de la veille.

Alex : salut Arizona, alors raconte-moi tout et dans les détails ! je veux tout savoir.

Tout en me dirigeant vers notre classe je lui raconte ma soirée enfin la fin surtout, mais je garde les détails pour moi, et par respect pour Callie.

Alex : alors comme ça tu t'enfuis de son lit au petit matin ?

Arizona : il fallait que je me change et je n'avais pas mes affaires de cours.

Alex : d'ailleurs j'ai officiellement gagné le pari, j'ai chopé 4 numéro hier soir. Tu me dois un gage.

 _J'avais complètement oublié ce pari !_

 _On arrive devant la classe il y a déjà des élèves dans la classe. La sonnerie retentie. Pile à l'heure, j'appelle ça le talent ! Alex toque et ouvre la porte._

 _Et là je reste choquée, je ne bouge plus. Callie est en face de moi devant le bureau, elle ne bouge plus non plus, elle me fixe d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension. J'avoue que je ne comprends rien du tout non plus …_

 _Alex me ramène à la réalité en me tirant par le bras, je m'assieds à côté de lui. Je vois Callie bouger la tête de droite à gauche comme pour reprendre ses esprits._

Callie : Bonjour à tous je suis Madame Torres votre prof référente mais aussi votre prof de S.V.T, alors je vais faire l'appel et essayer de mémoriser vos prénoms.

Elle commence l'appel, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre. J'ai couché avec ma prof, qui plus est la prof que je vais voir le plus chaque semaine.

Alex : il faut qu'on parle après le cours (Me dis-t-il en chuchotant)

Arizona : surtout tu n'en parles à personne ! si des gens te posent des questions par rapport à hier soir, tu leur dis qu'elle m'a seulement ramené chez moi ! on est OK ?

Alex : pas de soucis je te couvre !

Callie : Arizona Robbins (elle prononce mon nom en appuyant chaque lettre)

Arizona : présente

Callie : vous viendrez me voir à la fin !

Arizona : quoi ! mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Callie : parler avec son voisin, dès le premier cours en plus ! Ça vous va comme motif ?

Arizona : OK Madame

Et elle reprend la suite de sa liste comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle me convoque dès le premier cours ! je n'en reviens pas. L'appeler madame et la vouvoyer m'a vraiment fait bizarre.

Le cours se passe sans autre incident, elle nous a présenté le programme de l'année. La fin du cours arrive, j'attends que tous les élèves sortent pour me lever et me rapprocher de son bureau.

Callie : tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais mineure et encore au lycée ! (Elle me le crache presque au visage)

Arizona : je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu allais être ma prof (j'essaye de me défendre)

Callie : je pourrais me faire arrêter par les flics pour détournement de mineure et perdre mon poste si ça se savait !

Arizona : personne ne le saura à part mes amis qui t'ont vu hier soir

Callie : Oh mon dieu ! je suis dans un cauchemar… Et d'ailleurs comment est-ce possible que tu puisses consommer de l'alcool dans un bar ?

Arizona : le barman est un ami de mes parents, je le connais depuis longtemps. Il surveille ma consommation et ne laisse à mes amis que de consommer des bières et des alcools légers.

Callie : il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise ! Jamais ! Je pourrais tout perdre …

Arizona : non attend je t'assure personne de mon entourage ne diras quoi que ce soit ! (Je tente à tout prix de la retenir)

Callie : vas t'en, sors de cette classe. Laisse-moi seule maintenant et arrête de parler avec ton voisin pendant mes cours (elle est à la limite de pleurer, je préfère partir et la laisser réfléchir tranquillement)

Point de vue Callie

 _Comment est-ce possible ? je vais surement me réveiller de se mauvais rêve ! Arizona n'est pas mon élève, elle est majeure …_

 _Oh mon dieu … J'ai couchée avec mon élève. Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé son âge ? Je suis complètement inconsciente !_

 _Aller reprend toi tu as un autre cours à assumer, tu iras pleurer après ! Les élèves entre dans la salle. C'est une classe de seconde, ils ont l'air tous très charmant et aussi complètement perdu. L'année de seconde est une année difficile, c'est un saut dans le monde des « grands », ils vont devoir faire un choix de filière et ce n'est pas simple à cet âge-là._

 _Le cours se passe parfaitement bien je repère dès à présents mes futurs scientifiques ! la sonnerie retentie, ils sortent tous. Lorsque je me retrouve seule, je me repense à la situation dans laquelle je me suis foutue ! Je reprends mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle des profs._

 _Il y a maintenant beaucoup de prof, je repère Dereck et Marc, je me rapproche d'eux._

 _Marc : alors ces premiers cours ?_

 _Callie : parfaitement bien (dis-je en mentant, personne ne doit être au courant …)_

Marc : il faut que je te présente à notre petit groupe de prof ! (il se déplace dans la salle, on arrive à un petit groupe de prof plonger dans une discussion sur leur vacances respective) Bonjour tout le monde voici Callie Torres la nouvelle prof de S.V.T ! Alors, voici Amelia Shepherd, c'est la sœur de Dereck.

Amelia : Salut, et Marc je ne suis pas seulement la sœur de Dereck, je suis aussi prof de Physique Chimie. (S'exclame t'elle en rigolant)

Callie (je lui serre la main tendue) : on va souvent se croiser alors, nos labos sont très proche.

Inconnue : salut moi c'est Addison Montgomery prof de Philosophie

Marc : et ex-femme de Dereck !

Dereck : Marc tu la fermes !

Marc : on ne peut vraiment pas rigoler avec toi !

Ah oui quand même ! Ils ont l'air d'être très proche et de bien se connaître. Mais ils ont l'air tout aussi charmant.

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement, je rencontre quelques classes de toutes sorte de niveau et de filière. Mais ce que j'essaye par-dessus tout est de ne pas penser à Arizona. Ce qui n'est pas simple puisque je la croise dans tous les couloirs. Elle me sourit mais je ne réponds pas et je trace ma route …

Je rentre chez moi épuisé de ma journée, la première journée est toujours intense et les évènements avec Arizona m'ont encore plus fatigué. Je me prends une bière et me pose dans mon canapé. Et c'est encore habillé que je m'endors sur mon canapé.

Point de vue Arizona

 _Alex et Teddy me sautent presque dessus dès que je sors de la salle_

Teddy : Tu le savais que c'était notre prof ?

Arizona : (je fusille du regard Alex) Tu lui as dit ! Tu penses sérieusement que j'aurais couché avec elle si je l'avais su ? (J'essaye de parler le plus bas possible)

Alex : tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

Arizona : j'en sais rien … elle ne veut plus que ça se reproduise, ce que je comprends …

Alex (il explose de rire) : Désolé mais la situation est à mourir de rire !

 _Teddy lui met en tape sur la tête_

Arizona : juste … ferme la et n'en parle pas !

Alex : OK ! OK ! je me tais

Arizona : j'ai besoin d'air, je vais sortir ! je vous retrouve en cours

Le ciel est entrain de me tomber dessus ! ça aurait pu être parfait avec Callie, si seulement elle n'avait pas été ma prof …

Je me dirige directement vers le coin fumeur. Je ne fume pas souvent mais la ça me fait un bien fou !

Lauren : oh salut Arizona comment vas-tu ?

Arizona : oh salut Lauren, je ne t'avais pas vu ! oui ça va très bien et toi

Lauren : ça va bien merci mais toi tu as l'air un peu perdue depuis ce matin

Arizona : juste une nouvelle un peu perturbante mais ça va passer !

La sonnerie retentie pour signaler la fin de la pause.

Lauren (elle me tends un bout de papier) : tiens c'est mon numéro au cas où tu voudrais me parler de cette nouvelle perturbante ou si tu veux juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble (elle lance un clin d'œil et s'en va rejoindre notre prochaine salle)

 _Je suis complètement perturbée là … entre Callie qui me rejette et Lauren qui me drague !_

 _Je me dirige vers ma salle, je pense que le destin s'acharne. Je croise Callie dans les couloirs je tente de lui faire un sourire mais elle tourne la tête et accélère sa marche. Ok maintenant elle m'évite !_

 _J'arrive pour notre prochain cours je m'installe à coté de Teddy. Lauren me fixe sans retenue ! Elle me met limite mal à l'aise …_

Teddy : tu veux venir chez moi ce soir, pour en parler tranquillement ?

Arizona : ouais, on y va direct après les cours ?

Teddy : oui comme tu veux

…

Le soir arrive rapidement. Je suis installée sur le lit de Teddy, elle avachie sur sa chaise de bureau.

Teddy : toi tu voudrais faire quoi avec Madame Torres ?

Arizona : je ne sais vraiment pas, ce serait vraiment risqué de tenter une relation ! même si j'adorerais. Enfin tu l'as regardé ! elle est juste canon.

Teddy : c'est vrai que ce serait très risqué … il y aurait des conséquences dramatiques pour elle !

Arizona : et je ne veux vraiment pas de ça pour elle ! Mais en même temps tu me connais j'adore le risque et elle me plait vraiment

Teddy : Oui mais là ce n'est pas toi qui prend des risques

Arizona : je sais … je suis perdue entre ce que je vais faire et ce que je voudrais faire ! en plus il y a Laure qui me drague, elle m'a filé son numéro !

Teddy : je ne la sens pas elle ! elle a l'air de marcher et de traîner avec des gens seulement par intérêt

Arizona : Ahah ! comment peux-tu dire ça tu ne lui as jamais parlé (dis-je en rigolant)

Teddy (elle me jette un coussin à la figure) : ne te moque pas de moi

Arizona : je fais ce que je veux (je lui tire la langue)

S'en suit une bataille de polochon accompagné avec quelques chatouilles. Ce n'est que vers 21 heures que je rentre chez moi. Je mange rapidement et pars me coucher ! je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire avec Callie ni avec Lauren. Je m'endors en repensant à la nuit de la veille … c'était tout de-même l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Point de vue Arizona

 _Ça fait maintenant 2 semaine que j'ai couché avec Callie, 2 semaines qu'elle m'évite dans les couloirs, ne répond pas à mes appels ni à mes texto … moi ce que je souhaite c'est qu'on en parle et surtout qu'elle arrête de me fuir, elle n'accepte même pas de me donner la parole en cours quand je lève la main._

 _La situation est entrain de dégénérer et ça fait depuis 1 semaines que je ne sais pas quoi faire, que je tourne en rond dans ma chambre à m'imaginer toutes sortes de scénario._

 _Scénario 1 : Durant un de ses cours, elle me convoque à la fin et m'embrasse sauvagement, on fait l'amour sur son bureau. Puis elle me dit qu'elle veut prendre le risque de tenter le coup avec moi._

 _Scénario 2 : je quitte le lycée pour aller dans celui d'a coté comme ça on peut avoir une relation sans que ça ne pose de problème._

 _Scénario 3 : une attaque nucléaire se produit, on est envoyé toutes les deux sur une autre planète pour tester l'environnement._

 _Ok j'ai une imagination assez développée, n'empêche que j'adorerais que le numéro 1 se produise … mais bon elle ne le fera jamais ! et c'est pas comme si elle allait m'adresser la parole de toute façon._

 _C'est sur cette pensé que j'arrive au lycée, je rejoins ma salle et m'installe comme d'habitude à côté d'Alex._

Alex : Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Arizona : on fait avec hein !

Alex : il faut que tu te la sortes de la tête

Arizona : plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

 _Il s'inquiète pour moi, je ferais pareil pour lui. Me voir dépérir chaque jour un peu plus que la veille_

Alex : devine quel cours on a là ? (Dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume)

Arizona : je sais ! d'ailleurs elle est là

La classe se lève quand elle franchit la porte. Elle habillée dans jean bleu foncé qui lui moule parfaitement ses jambes, son haut est une chemise blanche longue qui lui arrive juste en-dessous des fesses, elle est un petit peu maquillée et porte des talons noirs. Elle est tout simplement magnifique.

Alex : fait gaffe tu baves !

Je lui donne un coup de coude, ce qui le fait tousser. Callie nous regarde, puis rapidement repose son regard sur un autre élève. Je souffle d'exaspération, elle ne me regarde même pas plus de 2 minutes.

Callie : aujourd'hui nous allons disséquer une souris. Je veux que vous le fassiez proprement. Mettez-vous en groupe de deux ou trois. Je vais faire passer dans les rangs les documents pour vous aider.

Je regarde Alex qui me sourit, on est forcément ensemble, puis je cherche Teddy du regard. Elle est entrain de parler avec Henry, bon je pense qu'ils vont bosser ensemble c'est deux-là.

Arizona : je pense que Teddy nous a abandonné pour Henry, tu trouves pas qu'ils sont très proche tous les deux ?

Alex : trop proche tu veux dire !

Arizona : ouais enfin tu m'as comprise. Pourtant elle est avec Owen et ça se passe bien non ?

Alex : apparemment non justement ! elle m'a rapidement dit qu'Owen la saoulais …

Arizona (je le regarde étonné) : ah bon mais je n'étais pas au courant !

Callie : Alex et sa voisine vous vous taisez et vous travaillez

Arizona : wahou elle a même oublié mon prénom (chuchotais-je)

Alex me sourit et me passe un bras dans le dos pour me réconforter

On commence donc à disséquer la souris. J'ai dû rater pas mal d'épisode depuis quelques jours pour ne pas me rendre compte que Teddy n'allait pas bien, c'est ma meilleure amie et je ne la vois quasiment jamais …

Alex : je pensais à un truc … tu sais où elle habite ?

Arizona : oui mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

Alex : vas chez elle et force là à t'écouter, puis tu repars ! aussi simplement que ça

Arizona : mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! tu es un grand malade Ahah !

Callie : c'est bientôt la fin de l'heure, j'espère que vous avez tous presque fini !

Alex : oui nous c'est fini madame

Callie : très bien ! nettoyer votre table et Alex apportez moi la souris que je puisse vous noter.

 _Non mais c'est une blague ! j'existe aussi, je ne suis pas devenue invisible quand même … elle abuse pour le coup, c'est moi l'enfant de nous deux normalement. Elle ne peut pas simplement fuir le problème et faire comme s'il n'existait pas ! non c'est pas comme ça que ça marche._

Alex : elle t'a mis une note aussi, même si elle ne te calcule pas !

Arizona : ça commence à me gonfler, j'ai l'impression d'être un pot de fleur avec elle, et encore un pot de fleur se voit plus que moi …

Alex : penses à ce que je t'ai dit.

 _Non je ne peux pas faire ça, me pointer chez elle à l'improviste. Imagine elle est avec des amis. Ou encore pire sa famille ! se serait aggraver la situation._

 _Nous sortons de la classe et partons vers notre prochain cours, j'en profite pour rejoindre Teddy et lui parler_

Arizona : hey Teddy attend ! ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé … comment vas-tu ?

Teddy : oui c'est vrai mais tu as tes problèmes avec Torres !

Arizona : c'est pas pour autant que je dois te mettre de côté, tu es ma meilleure amie (Dis-je en lui lançant mon plus beau sourire) alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe chez toi ?

Teddy : Owen et moi c'est un peu difficile en ce moment … on ne se comprend plus !

Arizona : mais qu'est ce qui a changé

Teddy : je n'en sais rien … De mon côté tout vas parfaitement bien mais c'est lui qui s'éloigne de moi

Arizona : aller t'inquiète ça va s'arranger !

Teddy : j'espère et pour toi aussi, parce qu'elle ne te prend même plus en compte durant ces cours

Arizona : ah toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ! (Je me sens moins seul tout d'un coup)

Teddy : qui ne l'aurai pas remarqué … elle ne t'appelle même plus par ton prénom, soit tu es la voisine de quelqu'un, sois « la bavarde au fond » Ahah (elle explose de rire)

 _Je fais de-même ! il y a de quoi s'esclaffer face à la situation. Une prof qui évite son élève et ne lui adresse pas directement la parole. C'est du jamais vu !_

 _On arrive à notre prochain cours, Madame Kepner ma prof d'anglais elle est plutôt sympa même si elle a une voix agaçante._

Madame Kepner : bonjour ! pour la semaine prochaine j'aimerais que vous réalisiez une vidéo où vous vous mettrez en scène. (Automatiquement je regarde Alex) j'ai déjà fait les groupes !

 _Pu****… je perds mon copilote de travail. Enfin ça va, je me retrouve en groupe avec Lauren._

Lauren : je suis trop contente d'être avec toi ! j'ai déjà plein d'idée de mise en scène qu'on pourrait faire

Arizona (oula du calme) : ouais moi aussi ! tu voudrais faire quoi ?

Lauren : que tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec moi.

 _Que … quoi ? non mais ce n'était pas ça ma question !_

Arizona : euh ! je ne sais pas ! enfin là ce n'était pas la question

Lauren : aller s'il te plait dis-moi oui ! juste un diner avec moi après je te laisse tranquille

Arizona : je t'assure je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça en ce moment … (ce qui est vrai pour le coup)

Lauren : toujours ton souci ?

Arizona : ouais c'est ça …

Lauren : tu veux m'en parler ?

Arizona : Désolé mais non, je ne peux pas

Lauren : Ah OK. Donc c'est non aussi pour le rendez-vous ?

Arizona : oui …

Lauren : tu me dis « non » maintenant mais tu finiras bien par accepter un jour !

 _Je la regarde incrédule, elle est tellement sure d'elle. Je sens bien qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher de sitôt._

Arizona : si tu le dis ! on peut se mettre à bosser maintenant ?

 _Sans attendre sa réponse, je me plonge dans mon livre d'anglais afin de trouver des idées pour notre projet._

 _La suite de la journée se passe bien. J'essaye au maximum de ne pas penser à la belle brune qui est aussi ma prof … Bon, ça n'a absolument pas marcher puisque je suis dans le bus pour rentrer chez moi et je ne pense qu'à elle, je me refais la scène dans le bar. J'ai un sourire débile plaqué sur le visage, les gens doivent me prendre pour une folle !_

 _J'arrive chez moi, personne n'y est. Mon frère est reparti dans son internat, je lui avais expliquer la situation la veille de son départ, il m'avait seulement dit de faire attention à moi …_

 _Je monte dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit, je repense à ce que mon meilleur ami m'a dit : pointe-toi chez elle et force là à t'écouter. Se serait stupide de ma part ! et en même temps ça arrangerait beaucoup de chose._

 _OUI mais NON … Zona tu ne fais pas ça !_

 _Il faut que je pense à autre chose, que je m'occupe l'esprit ! je décide donc de me mettre en tenue de sport et d'aller courir. Ça va me faire un bien fou._

Point de vue Callie

 _Je suis une grande enfant, en tout cas j'agis en tant que t'elle. Je ne la regarde plus, je l'évite dans les couloirs et je ne prononce plus son nom … pitoyable !_

 _Il faut que j'arrête, je lui fais du mal en plus … je le vois bien. Et à chaque fois je me retiens d'aller la voir et de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je n'ai pas le courage et préfère prendre la facilité, c'est-à-dire l'éviter !_

 _Je range mes dossiers éparpiller sur la table dans la salle des profs et commences à me lever quand je vois Marc faire de-même_

Marc : on sort ce soir avec les collègues, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Callie : non pas ce soir une prochaine fois peut-être, là j'ai encore plein de cartons à déballer. Ça va faire 1 mois que je suis arrivée et je vis toujours avec plein de meubles encore emballé et de fringues dans mes valises

Marc : ah oui effectivement il faudra si-mettre un jour Ahah ! si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes meubles tu peux compter sur moi, même Dereck viendrais !

Callie : merci beaucoup Marc, je t'appellerai dès que j'aurais un souci ! mais il faut que j'essaye de me débrouiller seule pour une fois ! bonne soirée Marc.

Marc : A toi aussi et bonne chance avec tes meubles

Callie : Merci !

C'est ainsi que 20 minutes plus tard j'arrive chez moi. Je troque mon jean et ma chemise pour des vêtements plus souple et bien plus agréable pour bricoler, enfin déballer des cartons ! je pense que je vais y passer tout le week-end tellement il y en a …

Point de vue Arizona

 _Même après ma course j'ai encore cette idée de me pointer chez elle dans la tête … j'ai vraiment eu de la chance je suis rentré juste à temps avant de me prendre l'averse, ça aurait été le comble. Je pars me doucher, je me sèche et commences à bosser sur les différents travaux que j'ai à rendre pour la semaine prochaine._

 _1 heures plus tard je commence à en avoir marre … je me lève et prend mon téléphone. Message de Papa_

Papa : « nous rentrerons tard ce soir ! mange sans nous. »

Arizona : « OK bonne soirée »

 _Ils vont surement rentrer très tôt demain matin surtout. Je reviens sur l'application des messages et tombe sur la dernière conversation que j'ai eue avec Callie, je la relis. Elle voulait qu'on se revoie au plus vite … moi aussi d'ailleurs._

 _Aller ! c'est bon on a qu'une vie, autant vivre dangereusement !_

 _Je me rhabille rapidement et me dirige vers la maison de Callie. Il pleut des cordes et comme je suis partie rapidement je n'ai pas pris de parapluie, je vais ressembler à rien quand Callie me verra._

 _Lorsque je suis à quelques maison de chez elle, je m'arrête et fait marche arrière avant de de nouveau repartir vers chez elle. Je suis quand même entrain de faire une sacrée connerie._

 _Je suis à la limite de sonner, je suis le bras tendu devant la sonnette depuis 2 minutes, les cheveux complètement trempé, j'ai l'air ridicule ! je prends mon courage à deux mains et appuies. J'entends de la musique et d'un coup un bruit sourd à l'intérieur de la maison, comme si un meuble venait de tomber. Je me rapproche quand soudain Callie ouvre la porte._

* * *

 _Chapitre un peu court, mais la prochain est bien plus long !_

 _Prochain chapitre: la rencontre Callie/Arizona_

 _Laisser des commentaires_

 _Bonne année à vous tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Point de vue Callie

 _Je suis à moitié entrain de danser et de monter une étagère. Je maintiens d'une main une planche et d'une autre main j'essaie de visser._

 _La sonnerie de ma maison retentie ce qui me fait lâcher ma planche des mains, elle atterrie sur le sol en faisant un bruit assourdissant, je soupire éteins la musique et me dirige vers la porte. J'ouvre et tombe nez à nez sur une Arizona trempée par la pluie. Je suis complètement paralysée …_

Arizona : Salut Callie

Callie : …

Arizona : excuse-moi de venir à l'improviste mais j'avais besoin de te parler

Callie : entre (je me décale et la laisse passer)

Arizona : je te dérange

Callie : j'étais en train de monter une étagère.

Arizona : ah … je vais te laisser alors !

Callie : Arizona …

Arizona : wahou tu te souviens de me prénom maintenant ! (OK elle est énervée)

Callie : je suis désolée du comportement que j'ai eu avec toi, c'était puéril mais je ne savais pas comment faire …

Arizona : donc tu as préféré me fuir et m'éviter !

Callie : oui. C'était ça que tu venais me dire, me reprocher de ne plus t'appeler par ton prénom ?

Arizona : non je suis venue car je ne peux plus continuer dans cette situation. Tu ne me regarde même, quand on se croise dans les couloirs tu accélères le pas et baisse les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible avec toi !

Callie : je sais c'est faible de ma part mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement ! c'est plus fort que moi …

Arizona : on peut toujours faire autrement, toi tu as choisi la simplicité et c'est dommage. Tu fuis les problèmes

Callie : j'ai eu peur OK ? (J'étais même complètement terrorisée)

Arizona : Si seulement tu n'étais pas ma prof (elle se rapproche de moi et passe sa main sur ma joue, je la laisse faire)

Callie : pourtant je le suis et de plus tu es mineure.

Arizona : le fait que je sois mineure ne change rien, j'ai ma majorité sexuelle.

Callie : tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Tes parents pourraient porter plainte

Arizona : ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir avec qui je passe mes nuits ! Donc ils ne pourront rien faire.

Callie : ce n'est pas une bonne idée …

Point de vue Arizona

 _C'est dingue à quel point elle peut être butée. Elle me plait encore plus ! je dois avoir un petit côté maso, pour aimer les situations compliquées. Il faut que j'arrive à la faire craquée … elle m'attire trop pour que je la laisse partir sans rien faire._

Arizona : tu me plais énormément Calliope et je te trouve magnifique, même habillée en jogging et tee-shirt trop grand. (Je tente de l'embrasser mais elle se recule et enlève ma main de sa joue)

Callie : on ne peut pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas venir chez moi ! tu es mon élève, tu comprends ?

Arizona : je sais très bien mais tu m'attires beaucoup trop, te voir tous les jours et ne pas pouvoir te toucher comme je l'ai fait i semaines, je vais devenir dingue ! Souviens-toi Calliope de la nuit qu'on a passé, c'était génial. C'est même toi par message qui m'as dit être folle de refuser de recommencer.

Callie : c'était avant que je découvre que tu étais mon élève. Mais oui je m'en souviens très bien.

Arizona : oublie que tu es ma prof et que je suis ton élève. Je suis Arizona et tu es Callie, deux femmes attirée l'une par l'autre.

 _Je tente encore une fois de me rapprocher, elle ne bouge pas. Je passe ma main dans sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos. Je rapproche mes lèvres, m'arrête seulement à quelques centimètres des siennes. Nos souffles chauds se mêlent ensemble_.

Arizona : ne te retiens pas Calliope !

 _Elle succombe à la tentation et vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, le baiser est chaste mais libérateur. Elle passe ses mains dans mon dos. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle comprend le message et entrouvre ses lèvres pour laisser nos langues se rencontrer. 2 semaines que j'attends ça, de nouveau sentir ses lèvres douces, la toucher ! je sens mon bas ventre papillonner_

 _Callie passe une de ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, ce geste me fait frissonner de bonheur._

Callie : ça m'a … tellement manqué ! (Dit-elle entre deux baiser)

Arizona : moi aussi ! si tu savais.

Callie : oh oui je sais ! je me retenais de te convoquer à la fin de chaque cours pour te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser. Te faire mienne sur mon bureau …

Arizona (mon scénario 1 aurait finalement pu se réaliser) : Calliope (Je gémis presque son nom)

Callie : j'adore quand tu m'appelles par mon nom complet !

 _Le feu dans mon bas ventre se répand dans tout mon corps, je retire mon tee-shirt et lui saute presque dessus. Je lui enlève rapidement le sien. Je passe mes mains sous ses fesses, elle vient passer ses jambes autour de mes hanches._

 _Je la porte jusqu'à sa chambre mais je nous heurte contre un mur où nous y restons un instant, je passe ma langue dans son cou, elle jette sa tête en arrière pour me laisser plus de peau à embrasser. Je lui caresse les cuisses et fait pression contre son centre grâce à mon bassin._

Callie : S'il te plait Arizona ! je … je ne vais pas tenir

 _Je nous dirige donc vers sa chambre, je la pose délicatement sur son lit et vient l'embrasser. Je lui retire son pantalon et le mien au passage._

Arizona : tu es tout simplement magnifique …

 _Elle me tire sur elle, je passe une de mes jambes entre les siennes. Elle grogne de plaisir à ce contact, je commence à descendre mes baiser vers sa poitrine encore maintenue. Je la caresse du bout des doigts sur le tissu recouvrant ses seins. Je pose mes lèvres dessus, elle emmêle sa main dans mes cheveux._

Callie : enlève-le-moi, j'en peux plus !

Arizona : à vos ordres !

 _Je joins la parole au geste en passant une main dans son dos pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge._

 _Ses siens n'étant plus recouvert, je m'empresse de lui prendre un téton entre mes lèvres, je le lui lèche, lui mords, lui aspire. De mon autre main je lui masse son sein. Je la sens tressaillir elle a le souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Ce n'est que quand son bourgeon est bien dur que je m'attaque à l'autre et lui pratique le même supplice. Elle passe sa main dans mon dos où elle y laisse quelques griffures. Je sens mon soutien-gorge se dégrafer._

Arizona : ne le lance pas sur ton lustre cette fois !

 _Ma remarque lui décroche un rire. Je retourne l'embrasser et le plus lentement possible je descends ma main, je lui caresse son ventre puis le dessus de son dernier sous-vêtement. Je passe mes doigts au-dessus de son intimité, je peux sentir à quel point elle est excitée, au vu de l'humidité de son string._

Callie : arrête de jouer et prend moi !

Arizona : tu n'es pas très patiente …

Callie : la ferme ! juste … fais-le, s'il te plait

 _Répondant à ses désirs je lui enlève son dernier vêtement et sans perdre plus de temps je la pénètre d'un doigt et entame de léger vas et viens. Je décide d'y mêler ma langue, je lui titille son clitoris du bout de ma langue, je laisse de temps en temps seulement mon souffle chaud venir la faire tressaillir._

Callie : OUI je … continue !

 _Je mets donc un deuxième doigt puis un troisième, j'accélère de plus en plus mes mouvements. Je cale mon rythme au sien. Je remonte ma bouche jusqu'à ses seins. Sans me retenir je lui laisse une marque sous son sein_

Callie : Oh je vais venir … t'arrête pas !

Je l'embrasse et donne un maximum d'énergie dans mon poignet. Au bout de quelques minutes je sens ses parois internes se resserrer autour de mes doigts.

Callie : ouiiiii, oh Arizooonnaaa

 _Je continue mes mouvements pour lui prolonger son orgasme et ce n'est que quand je la sens redescendre que je ralenti le rythme et me retire d'elle. Je replace une mèche de ses cheveux, elle est toute essoufflée. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et la regarde_

Callie : C'était … parfait. Je reprends mon souffle et je m'occupe de toi !

Arizona : prends ton temps je ne bouge pas d'ici

 _Je lui caresse le bras et la regarde intensément. A peine quelque minute de pause qu'elle m'embrasse puis se place à califourchon sur moi._

Callie : A mon tour de jouer

…

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée et de nombreux orgasmes plus tard que nous nous arrêtons de profiter du corps de l'une et de l'autre. Callie est confortablement installée dans mes bras, je lui trace des formes arabesques dans le dos. Le silence installé n'est pas dérangeant, il est même reposant.

Callie (son ventre gargouille) : je commence à avoir faim, tu as mangé ?

Arizona : non pas depuis ce midi.

Callie : Pizza – Bière ça te vas ?

Arizona : avec toi, tout me va !

Callie : tu es trop mignonne. (Elle m'embrasse puis se redresse) je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux commander les pizzas ? le numéro est dans la cuisine.

Arizona : Oui, pas de souci

Callie : je prends une 4 fromages. Merci ! (Me lance-t-elle, juste avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain)

 _Ce n'est que quand j'entends l'eau couler que je décide de me relever et de me rhabiller. Je repère rapidement la cuisine où est accrocher, sur le frigo, le papier de la pizzéria la plus proche. Je les appelle avec le téléphone fixe de Callie, rapidement je les informe de nos commandes et donne l'adresse de Callie._

 _Je repose le téléphone fixe. L'eau continue de couler sous la douche, j'en profite pour faire un petit tour du propriétaire. Il y beaucoup de cartons, du matériel de bricolage, des vêtements jonchés sur le sol et des emballages de plat tout fait sur la table du salon. Seul le meuble de la télé est installé, j'avoue que c'est aussi celui que j'aurais monté en premier !_

 _Je remarque quelques cadre photos, je m'approche et voit Callie entourée par les bras d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemble beaucoup, sa sœur je présume. Elle est rayonnante sur cette photo, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. D'autres photos d'elle sont exposées, elle est souvent entourée de sa sœur._

 _Je sens alors 2 bras qui m'entourent, je me retourne et voit Callie seulement habillée d'un short très cours et d'un tee-shirt souple. Elle a encore les cheveux mouillés. Je la sens se rapprocher de moi et poser sa tête sur mon épaule._

Arizona : qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tu vas tremper mon tee-shirt avec tes cheveux !

Callie : je t'en passerai un autre mais là pour le moment je veux juste profiter d'être dans tes bras !

Arizona : c'est tout à fait possible ça (je resserre mon étreinte autour de sa taille, je sens son souffle dans mon cou)

Callie : les pizzas arrivent dans longtemps ?

Arizona : dans 30 minutes à peu près.

 _On reste dans cette position quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se décale de moi, et parte vers la cuisine. Elle revient avec 2 bières, se pose sur le canapé et me fait signe de la rejoindre. Ce que je m'empresse de faire. Elle s'allonge directement sur moi, j'en profite pour lui caresser les cheveux._

 _Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, la situation me revient à l'esprit._

Arizona : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Callie : Pour l'instant je suis Callie et tu es Arizona, deux femmes attirées l'une par l'autre !

 _Je souris face à sa réplique qui est, en réalité, la mienne._

Callie : reste cette nuit et même ce week-end si tu veux ! on verra lundi comment est-ce qu'on ferra ! pour l'instant je veux profiter un maximum de temps avec toi. OK ?

Arizona : OK ça me va, je préviens juste mes parents que je ne rentre que dimanche dans la soirée.

J'attrape mon téléphone et envoie d'abord un sms à Teddy

Arizona : « je passe le week-end chez Callie il faut que tu me couvres, je vais dire à mes parents que je suis chez toi »

Papa : « je passe le week-end chez Teddy, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ! »

Arizona : je prends l'excuse de passer le week-end chez Teddy.

Callie : tu es proche de Teddy ?

Arizona : ouais c'est ma meilleure amie et avec Alex on forme un beau trio. On se connait depuis qu'on est tout petit, on quasiment toujours été dans la même classe.

Callie : ah oui d'accord ! et ton frère n'est pas avec vous ?

Arizona : non il est parti l'année dernière dans un lycée militaire, celui où étais mon père quand il était jeune. Il me manque énormément, on a un lien tous les deux, enfin comme tous les jumeaux ont avec leur moitié.

Callie : oui je vois très bien. Je suis aussi très proche de ma sœur ce n'est pas ma jumelle mais on a un lien spécial … c'est d'ailleurs la seule personne de ma famille qui continue à de parler depuis que j'ai fait mon coming out.

Arizona : ah désolé … c'était il y a longtemps ?

Callie : ça va faire trois ans

Arizona : oh …

Callie : mais bon parlons d'autre chose ! (Elle se relève et se met en tailleur) Tu connais le jeu des 7 questions (je lui fait non de la tête) chacune notre tour on pose une question, on n'a le droit qu'à un seul veto. Ça va nous permettre de mieux nous connaître. Je t'en prie commence !

Arizona : OK alors, ton film préféré ?

Callie : « je suis une légende » avec Will Smith, c'est de plus mon acteur favori.

Arizona (je la regarde interloquée) : non tu blagues ?

Callie : bien-sûr que non, pourquoi ? cet acteur peut absolument tout jouer !

Arizona : c'est aussi mon acteur préféré mais je préfère le film « seul contre tous ». Il est bien plus poignant.

 _Elle m'embrasse chastement_

Callie : c'est bien on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Bon à moi, été ou hiver ?

Arizona : été j'aime la chaleur !

Callie : on est d'accord (me dit-elle accompagné d'un clin d'œil)

Arizona : l'inverse aurait été étonnant vu ta couleur de peau. A mon tour ! pourquoi es-tu venue vivre ici ?

Callie : j'utilise mon Veto !

Arizona : quoi ?! non … dis le moi !

Callie : je ne te dirais rien !

Arizona : même si je te torture de chatouilles

 _Elle se relève rapidement et s'éloigne du canapé_

Callie : tu n'oserais pas !

Arizona : qu'est ce qui me retiens ? (Je me rapproche d'elle tel une lionne s'approchant de sa proie)

Callie : non s'il te plait ne fait pas ça, je ne supporte pas ça !

 _Elle me fait une tête trop mignonne de chien battu et tente de m'attraper les mains, je me dégage de son emprise et sans prévenir je commence à lui chatouiller les hanches et le ventre. Soudain la sonnette retentie ! Surement le livreur de Pizza._

Arizona : sauvée par le gong ! tu as de la chance, Ahah

 _Elle se ressaisit et part ouvrir la porte. Et effectivement je la vois payer les pizzas. J'en profite de mon côté pour regarder mon téléphone : 2 nouveaux messages_

Papa : « OK très bien passe un bon week-end chez elle, ta mère t'embrasse »

Teddy : « Je te couvre mais je veux être la première au courant du dérouler de ton week-end ! »

 _Je leur réponds rapidement et rejoins Callie dans la cuisine. Nous dégustons nos pizzas tout en continuant notre petit jeu._

 _Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que nous allons nous coucher. Elle se cale dans mes bras, je lui caresse le dos. On est toutes les deux fatiguées, je la sens s'endormir peu à peu._

Callie : j'espère que tu seras là à mon réveil

Arizona : je ne pars pas d'ici du week-end

Callie : merci, bonne nuit ! (Elle m'embrasse et se repositionne confortablement sur moi)

 _Bien après qu'elle se soit endormi, je ferme les yeux et m'endors en souriant. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pris le risque de la confronter, il faudra que je remercie Alex de m'avoir mis cette idée folle dans la tête._

Point de vue Callie

 _Ce sont les rayons du soleil entrant dans ma chambre qui me réveille. Je me tourne automatiquement sur ma droite où je vois des mèches blondes et un corps nu. La nuit de la veille me revient à l'esprit, je suis vraiment reconnaissante qu'Arizona a eu le courage de venir chez moi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait à sa place. De plus on a bien discuté j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur elle et sexuellement parlant c'est toujours aussi génial._

 _Je décide de la réveiller le plus agréablement possible. J'éloigne quelques mèches de cheveux qui trainent sur son visage, puis pose mes lèvres sur ses joues, le bout de son nez, ses paupières, son front. Arizona commence à émerger de son sommeil, je l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres, tout en posant une main sur son ventre dénudé que je caresse du bout des doigts._

Arizona : j'adore ce genre de réveil

Callie : tu as bien dormi ?

Arizona : parfaitement bien et toi ?

Callie : merveilleuse bien dans tes bras

 _Elle m'embrasse chastement, on est face à face. On se regarde mutuellement dans les yeux, elle a des yeux si bleus que je pourrais m'y noyer dedans. Je pose tendrement ma main sur sa joue pour la lui caresser, je dessine du bout des doigts les trais fin de son visage, passe mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Je fixe ses lèvres dont je sens que je deviens vite accro et décide d'y déposer mes lèvres._

 _Le baiser devient vite incontrôlable, un combat à la domination s'installe. Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste je réussi à passer au-dessus d'elle, je place ses mains sur l'oreiller._

Callie : tu ne bouges pas tes mains (dis-je d'une voix autoritaire) sinon je m'arrête.

 _Elle me fait un oui de la tête._

 _Rapidement je place mes jambes entre les siennes, descend ma bouche dans son cou puis entre ses seins que je masse avec mes mains, un râle de plaisir s'échappe de sa gorge. Avec ma langue je trace le contour de ses abdos pour arriver en face de son intimité. Lentement j'approche ma bouche de son centre._

 _De l'aide de ses mains elle m'appuie sur la tête pour me forcer à descendre plus rapidement vers son sexe humide de plaisir. Je me redresse immédiatement, j'entends un gémissement de frustration de sa part ce qui me décroche un sourire._

Callie : j'avais dit quoi ? tes mains restent au-dessus de ta tête. Je suis obligé d'utiliser la manière forte.

 _Elle essaye de comprendre ce que je veux dire par là, je me penche et ouvre la commode placée à coté de mon lit, j'en ressort une paire de menotte que je lui montre directement_

Arizona : Non … s'il te plait Callie, c'est une torture de ne pas toucher

Callie : je ne te laisse pas le choix ma belle

 _Je m'empresse de lui attacher les mains aux barreaux de mon lit. Et reprend là où j'en étais._

Ce n'est qu'après avoir bien profiter de son corps que je décide de lui enlever les menottes.

Arizona : c'était wahou … mais aussi extrêmement frustrant, je vais me venger !

 _Sans attendre elle me retourne et me plaque face contre le matelas. 1 heures plus tard, je sens mon corps me tirailler, de plus la faim commence à se faire ressentir._

Callie : il va falloir qu'on mange, il est 14 heures. On a passé notre temps sous la couette

Arizona : ce n'est pas comme si cela t'avait dérangé !

Callie : c'est vrai mais mon estomac est en train de s'auto-manger ! en plus je compte profiter de toi pour m'aider à monter mes meubles.

Arizona : tout ce que tu veux !

Callie : aller lève-toi.

 _L'après-midi se passe parfaitement bien, Arizona montes mes meubles pendant que je la regarde faire. Elle est tout simplement ultra sexy, son jean Girlfriend et la chemise que je lui ai prêtée me font tourner la tête. Arizona s'est faite une natte sur le côté pour que ses cheveux ne la gêne pas, elle est assise sur le sol et visse des planches entre elles._

Arizona : Callie ! (Je reprends mes esprits et le regarde) déjà que je monte tes meubles seule, si en plus tu ne fais rien à part me mater on ne va pas avancer et tu auras toujours autant de cartons chez toi !

Callie : ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça m'excite de te voir bricoler dans mon salon, tu es sexy habillée comme ça !

Arizona : merci du compliment mais tu ne profiteras de mon corps seulement quand tu auras fini de déballer toutes tes affaires

Callie : tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! (J'essaye de l'amadouer avec une moue mignonne)

Arizona : non ça ne marche pas, range ta petite tête mignonne et va déballer tes cartons. Tu sais que c'est moi l'enfant de nous deux normalement !

Callie : tu m'énerves

 _Je l'entends rigoler puis se remette à sa tâche. Je décide tout de même de l'écouter et de m'y mettre._

 _Mon salon est bien plus agréable avec les meubles montés et bien moins de cartons sur le sol. J'ai ranger mes vêtements dans mon armoire. Sans Arizona je n'aurais surement pas fini, elle a monté mes meubles vraiment rapidement, comme si elle avait toujours fait ça !_

Arizona : je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche, je peux utiliser la tienne ?

Callie : seulement si tu m'acceptes avec toi !

Arizona : j'hésite

Callie : Quoi ? sérieusement !

Arizona : je rigole bien sûr que j'aimerai qu'on prenne une douche ensemble, surtout que j'ai besoin d'aide pour me frotter dans le dos !

Callie : tu as vraiment un humour naze

Arizona : je suis super drôle ! c'est toi qui cours dans le mur dès que je te taquine Ahah

Callie : si tu continues tu vas te frotter le dos toute seule

Arizona : alors maintenant tu ne viens plus, c'est dommage ! tu passes à côté de quelque chose ! moi nue sous ta douche profitant de l'eau chaude qui coule sur moi (elle se déshabille tout en se dirigeant vers la douche)

Callie (je lui cour après et la pousse presque dans la douche) : je ne peux pas résister !

 _On passe alors une douche coquine, ce n'est que quand l'eau perd de sa chaleur que nous décidons de sortir._

Callie : un film tranquille ça te tente ?

Arizona : je choisie alors !

Callie : OK mais tu ne prends pas de film d'horreur

Arizona : chochotte ! est-ce qu'un Disney conviendrait à cette princesse ?

Callie (je rentre dans son jeu) : la princesse en serait ravie, seulement si sa belle pouvait lui apporter des rafraichissements et la masser durant le film

Arizona : tu abuses un peu là, non ?

Callie : non pas du tout, mon corps est courbaturé d'avoir pratiqué autant de sexe en si peu de temps

Arizona : tu es vraiment vieille

Callie : je n'ai seulement 8 ans de plus que toi

Arizona : Ah bon ?

Callie : oui j'ai 25 ans, tu pensais que j'avais quel âge ?

Arizona : je ne sais pas, je n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi pour être honnête, mais 25 ans ça va on a pas une grande différence.

Callie : effectivement ! Bon ce Disney on se le fait ?

Point de vue Arizona

 _Callie se prend pour une princesse et j'avoue que la traiter comme tel ne me dérange pas du tout. Je me prends au jeu et réalise le moindre de ses désirs. Elle est maintenant endormie sur moi pendant que le roi lion continue de tourner à la télévision. Je me relève et pose les assiettes dans l'évier, éteins la télévision et regarde ma belle brune endormie sur le canapé. Elle est tellement mignonne, par contre la position dans laquelle elle est actuellement va encore plus aggraver ses douleurs._

 _Je m'approche d'elle et dans mon rôle de princesse charmante je porte ma princesse jusque dans son lit. Je me change rapidement et m'allonge à ses côtés, même en plein sommeil elle vient se caler dans mes bras, de petites habitudes commencent à s'installer entre nous. Ce qui me fait véritablement peur, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer Lundi, si Callie va reprendre ses vieilles habitudes et ne plus me regarder ni prononcer mon nom._

 _Je suis vraiment très attachée à elle, il nous reste encore seulement une journée toute les deux, loin de la dure réalité. Demain il faudra qu'on parle de la suite des évènements. Mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de profiter d'elle. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors en tenant fermement dans mes bras la femme dont je deviens dépendante._

 _Le lendemain je me réveille avant Callie, je décide de la laisser se reposer. Je me lève et me dirige vers sa cuisine où j'essaye de trouver tous les ingrédients nécessaires afin de préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Chose faite je pose tous sur un plateau et part réveiller Callie._

Arizona : Calliope réveille-toi j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner (dis-je en lui embrassant le front)

Callie : hum … laisse-moi dormir

Arizona : c'est dommage je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner au lit

Callie : c'est vrai ?

Arizona : tu penses sérieusement que je te mentirais sur une chose pareille Ahah

Callie : tu es vraiment parfaite avec moi, surtout que tu m'as ramené dans la chambre hier soir.

Arizona : je t'ai porté comme une princesse !

Elle se redresse et m'embrasse tendrement. Je lui dépose le plateau sur les jambes et m'assieds sur le lit.

Callie : je pourrais vite m'habituer à ce genre de réveil

Arizona : oui mais je vis chez mes parents et venir tous les matins seraient trop difficile.

Callie : je sais bien … (elle se tait un instant et je vois son visage se fermer) j'ai passé deux jours extraordinaires à tes côtés mais on ne peut pas échapper à la réalité, je suis ta prof.

Arizona : on pourrait avoir une relation secrète. Je viendrais les week-ends, on se cacherais dans le lycée pour s'embrasser

Callie : tu te lasseras d'une relation pareille, tu préfèrerais sortir avec une nana de ton âge.

Arizona (je me lève et parle plus fort que de raison) : penses-tu sérieusement que je serais resté ce week-end si je ne voulais pas être avec toi ? J'ai passé 2 semaines horrible loin de toi. Tu me plais énormément Calliope et je veux vraiment tenter le coup avec toi. Oui je pourrais sortir avec une fille de mon âge mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je te veux toi dans ma vie. Alors oui prenons le risque !

Callie : tu pourrais grader le secret et n'en parlé à personne ? ni à Teddy ni à Alex ?

Arizona (je me calme et me repositionne à côté d'elle, je lui prend ses mains) : ne comprends-tu pas que pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi. Te traiter comme la princesse que tu es pour moi est une chose que je ferais chaque jour ! tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux, je deviens vite accro à toi, à tes baisers, ton regard que tu portes sur moi. Alors n'en parler à personne serait un jeu d'enfant contrairement à masquer mes sentiments à ton égard.

Callie (elle m'embrasse d'un coup, dans le baiser je sens quelques larmes) : on ne m'a jamais fait une déclaration comme tu viens de faire. Moi aussi je deviens accro à toi, à toutes les attentions que tu me porte. On tente le coup alors ?

Arizona (je mets un genou et la regarde tout sourire) : Calliope Torres acceptes-tu de devenir ma secrète petite amie ?

Callie : oui j'accepte mademoiselle Robbins

 _Je remonte sur le lit, dépose le plateau repas sur le sol. Elle décale la couette me laisser m'y glisser, je viens directement contourner son corps de mes jambes. C'était notre première en tant que couple, on s'est aimé durant des heures._

 _J'ai tellement aimé ce week-end, j'aurais aimé le continuer encore des jours et des jours._

 _La réalité reprendra le dessus seulement Lundi matin. Je suis resté chez Callie jusque tard dans la soirée après un dernier long baiser je lui ai souhaité une bonne soirée et suis partie … A peine j'eu traversé la porte d'entrée qu'elle me manquait déjà. Je rentre chez moi rapidement et repense au Week-end de dingue que j'ai eu. Mes parents sont installés dans le salon._

Arizona : bonsoir papa maman

Maman : oh bonsoir Arizona ça s'est bien passé chez Teddy ?

 _Ah oui c'est vrai j'étais supposée être chez elle !_

Arizona : oui oui très bien, mais là je suis fatigué je vais aller me coucher ! bonne nuit

Maman et Papa : bonne nuit !

 _Je les embrasse et par immédiatement me coucher. Demain sera un autre jour. J'envoie un texto à Callie._

Arizona : « tu me manques déjà ! je t'embrasse dors bien princesse. »

 _La réponse ne se fait pas attendre_

Callie : « princesse alors ? toi aussi tu me manques ne pas dormir dans tes bras va me faire bizarre ! bonne nuit ma belle »

Arizona : « oui tu es ma princesse et je suis ta belle ! kiss* »

 _Je m'endors rapidement un sourire mutin plaqué sur le visage._

* * *

 _Chapitre basé entièrement sur Callie et Arizona. Elles ont eu une bulle de confort durant un week-end mais la réalité reviendra au grand galop dans les prochains chapitre._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _the moutain cocon *_


	6. Chapter 6

bonjour tous le monde !

alors tout d'abord je m'excuse pour mon extrême retard ... mais les cours ont repris ! j'essayerai de faire attention pour les prochains chapitres.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Laisser des commentaires, bisous bisous !*

* * *

Chapitre 6

Point de vue Arizona

 _Le lendemain matin est arrivé bien vite, la chaleur de Callie m'a manqué durant la nuit et je l'ai cherché du regard en me réveillant. J'ai toujours un sourire immense sur le visage. Je vais avoir du mal à mentir à mes meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais inventer comme histoire … ça me viendra surement au dernier moment._

 _Je me dépêche de me changer et pars directement au lycée où je n'ai qu'une envie est de voir Callie._

 _J'arrive au lycée et à peine j'ai le temps de passer les portes d'entrées que Teddy me tombe dessus, même pas le temps de respirer …_

Teddy : alors racontes-moi ton week-end avec Torres !

Arizona : une catastrophe, la seule relation qu'elle veut c'est élève à prof c'est tout !

Teddy : ah bon ?! mais vous avez passé le week-end ensemble

Arizona : oui mais elle m'a dit que c'était fini, il ne se passera plus rien. Mais elle a promis de reprendre un comportement correct avec moi pendant les cours.

Teddy : ah je suis désolé pour toi mais tant mieux si elle sera plus cool avec toi !

Arizona : ouais mais moi ça va très bien tant que je ne suis plus un pot de fleur Ahah !

 _Elle rigole. J'ai l'impression d'avoir réussis à lui faire croire mon histoire ! une de berné le deuxième sera plus difficile. Je m'installe sur une chaise Alex n'est pas encore là. La sonnerie retenti et Callie entre dans la classe à ce moment-là. Elle est à couper le souffle, je vous la décris : jupe noire en cuir, un chemisier blanc assez ouverte pour laisser apparaitre son décolleté prononcé, ses cheveux déposés sur son épaule gauche, maquillée d'un rouge à lèvres pétant et elle porte des talons qui lui font un fessier bien plus rebondis._

 _Je suis sortie de mon état second par les sifflements des 2 nouveaux. C'est quoi déjà leurs prénoms ! Cory et …_

Cory : elle est trop bonne aujourd'hui je pourrais la prendre dès maintenant sur son bureau !

 _Oh mon dieu comment il ose parler de ma nana ! je vais me le faire_

Arizona : non mais ferme un peu ta gueule Cory !

Cory : tu as un problème la lesbienne, c'est pas comme si Torres était Gay. Vous êtes tous les mêmes les gays on devrait tous vous enfermer …

 _S'en est trop pour moi je lui colle mon poing en plein dans son nez, je suis fille de militaire autant profiter de mon éducation ! il a le nez en sang. Je suis retenue en arrière pour m'empêcher de recommencer_

Callie : non mais Oh je suis dans la classe ! Cory tu vas à l'infirmerie et tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours ! les propos que tu viens de porter sont inacceptable. Quant à toi Arizona tu viendras aussi me voir à la fin du cours …

 _Cory part de la classe en me fusillant du regard ! Ecoute mon coco tu l'as cherché … la suite du cours se passe dans le plus grand des silences. Cory en revenue avec une poche de glace et le nez bien enflé, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être fière de mon coup. A la fin du cours tous les élèves sortent de la classe._

Callie : je veux des explications et maintenant !

Cory : elle m'a frappé

Arizona : il a insulté les Gays et moi en particulier

Callie : Cory tes propos sont blessant pour la communauté homosexuelle mais Arizona en aucun cas tu as le droit de le frapper !

Cory : elle est folle quand est ce que j'ai dit de mal !

Arizona : et qu'on devait tous nous enfermer ça te rappel quelque chose ?

Cory : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Arizona (je me rapproche de lui) : quel connard !

Callie : non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Cory tu sors de cette salle immédiatement et sache que le directeur et tes parents seront mis au courant.

 _Il se lève et part de la salle. Je me retourne vers Callie elle me fusille du regard. Je lui souris et tente de me m'approcher d'elle._

Callie : Ari c'est du grand n'importe quoi ce qui vient de se passer je ne veux plus que ça ne se reproduise. Tu ne peux pas frapper quelqu'un comme ça seulement parce qu'il insulte la communauté Gay.

Arizona : il a dit te trouver bonne et vouloir te baiser sur ton bureau alors oui j'ai vu rouge et je lui ai demandé gentiment de fermer sa gueule.

Callie : donc c'est pour cela que tu l'as frappé, tu as été jalouse !

Arizona : bien sûr que c'est ça, le mec se permet de fantasmer sur toi sous mon nez !

Callie (c'est maintenant un sourire qu'elle a sur le visage) : tu sais que c'est vraiment très chevaleresque de ta part de défendre mon honneur, je trouve ça très mignon et excitant de te voir énervé !

Arizona : Ah oui ! tu es excitée là ?

Callie : Oh si tu savais !

 _Je l'embrasse tendrement puis passe ma langue sur ses lèvres. Le baiser devient langoureux et mes mains se baladent un peu partout sur son corps. Heureusement que la porte est fermée !_

Callie : tu m'as manqué ce matin à mon réveil (dis t'elle entre deux baiser)

Arizona : toi aussi énormément princesse !

Callie : sache que tes parents seront tout de même mis au courant.

Arizona : mon père sera fier de moi ! (Elle me regarde étonnée) je t'assure il nous a toujours appris à défendre nos valeurs et ce que nous défendons. Alors oui il sera fier et moi de mon côté je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste !

Callie : ne t'en vante pas dans les couloirs !

Arizona : promis (je lève le petit doigt et attend qu'elle me le serre du sien)

Callie : je sors avec une vraie petite fille … trop mignonne !

Arizona : bien rattrapée (je lui tire la langue et l'embrasse)

Callie : Tu as dit quoi a Alex et Teddy ?

Arizona : je leur ai menti, j'ai dit que la seule relation que tu voulais avec moi était prof à élève !

Callie : ils t'ont cru ?

Arizona : pour l'instant il n'y a que Teddy qui connais ce mensonge, d'ailleurs si tu veux que ce mensonge perdure il va falloir que j'y aille …

Callie : oui bien sûr vas-y … on se parle par message ce soir !

Arizona : même la journée si tu veux ! je me cacherai pour t'envoyer des messages coquins !

Callie : Ahah tu es irrécupérable (dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents)

Arizona : tu es magnifique quand tu souries …

Callie : oh merci ma belle toi aussi !

 _Je la regarde intensément puis après un dernier baiser je pars rejoindre mon prochain cours. Il ne faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard, Teddy se poserait des questions._

Point de vue Callie

 _Son comportement ma troublé, elle a fait preuve d'un extrême courage pour frapper un garçon qui fait 2 têtes de plus qu'elle. Rien que de la voir quelques minutes à la fin du cours, seulement toutes les deux dans notre bulle, ça m'a fait un bien fou._

 _Je me dirige vers la salle des professeurs quand je croise Amelia. On marche ensemble vers la salle des professeurs._

Amelia : Oh Callie, justement il fallait que je te parle.

Callie : salut ! oui bien sûr de quoi s'agit -il ?

Amelia : un voyage pour les S est organisé, comme tu es leur prof référente il faudrait que tu viennes à la réunion pour parler de ce voyage justement.

 _Un voyage avec la classe d'Arizona … bon ce n'est pas grave il faudra juste qu'on soit encore plus discrète._

Callie : oui bien sûr ! Quand est ce qu'elle se déroule ?

Amelia : ce soir

Callie : ah ok bah très bien je serais la !

Amelia : sinon comment vas-tu ?

Callie : très bien et toi ?

Amelia : oh oui tu sais la routine des cours est en train de s'installer. Tu aurais dû venir avec nous dans le bar Vendredi soir.

Callie : Ah oui non je devais ranger mes affaires et monter mes meubles.

Amelia: super week-end pour toi! Ahah

Callie : effectivement (contrairement à ce qu'elle pense mon week-end était réellement super)

 _On arrive en salle des professeurs, le petit groupe de collègue est quasiment au complet. Il parle de la soirée dans le bar._

Dereck : enfin Marc sérieux tu pourrais choisir tes femmes un peu plus vieilles !

Marc : Mais elle fait bien plus que son Age et elle est super sexy. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire quoi que ce soit … je t'ai vu regarder sa sœur !

Dereck : Quoi ! bien sûr que non, tu t'imagines des choses mon ami

Amelia : Désolé grand frère mais je suis du coté de Marc.

Callie : euh vous avez rencontré du monde vendredi soir ?

Allison : pas exactement puisque les filles dont ils parlent sont dans le lycée.

Callie (je parle plus fort que je n'aurais dû) : Ah bon mais elles sont mineures et sous notre autorité ! vous risquez de vous faire virer si ça se sait !

Amelia : c'est pour ça qu'il faut parlez moins forts Callie

Callie : désolé (je le chuchote)

Marc : ne t'en fait pas Callie, on sait ce qu'on fait ! en plus elles sont très bonnes élèves ! on ne pourra pas nous accuser de les aider en modifiant leur note ou en les aidant plus que de normal. Après on ne va pas aller le crier sur tous les toits !

 _Ils se lèvent et repartent vers leur prochain cours, je fais de même !_

 _La discussion que j'ai eu avec Marc me perturbe ! il sort avec des lycéennes et il ne s'en inquiète pas plus que ça ! je pourrais peut-être parler de ma relation avec Arizona avec eux ! en plus si je dois partir en voyage scolaire avec ma classe autant qu'Amelia puisse m'aider._

 _Le reste de la journée se passe très bien. J'ai croisé quelques fois Arizona dans les couloirs, un clin d'œil discret et un sourire en coin, sans que personne ne puisse le voir, on continue notre chemin chacune de notre côté. Je me sens bien ! et pourtant je stress qu'on soit vue !_

 _En fin de journée je me dirige vers la salle de réunion où les autres enseignants attendent._

Callie : bonsoir ! (Monsieur Webber s'installe en bout de table)

 _La réunion commence, ils souhaitent emmener les S en voyage scolaire en Ecosse pour qu'ils puissent étudier la faune et la flore, le voyage durera 1 semaine. C'est une très bonne idée. Ils vont passer une journée dans un établissement de la région. Nous serons tous dans une auberge de jeunesse._

Callie : J'ai juste une petite question, les élèves auront t'ils la possibilité de sortir le soir entre eux.

Richard : oui bien sûr ils auront par contre vos coordonnées pour vous appeler en cas de soucis.

Amelia : nous sommes donc 4 accompagnateurs pour 35 élèves.

Callie : qui sont les 2 autres ?

Amelia : April et Marc étant prof d'histoire il pourra apporter une touche Historique à ce voyage

 _C'est que pour les élèves se sera plus intéressant pour eux s'ils font d'autres choses que de la science pendant 1 semaine, même moi je serais lassé._

 _La réunion se termine rapidement, après avoir rédigé les papiers administratifs et défini les règles qui seront appliquées durant le voyage. Ils sont tout de même jeune et inconscient à des moments. Comme la bagarre que j'ai eu dans ma salle ce matin … d'ailleurs je vais en parler à Richard._

Callie : Richard est ce que je peux vous parler en privé.

Richard : oui bien sûr suivez-moi nous seront tranquille.

Callie (arrivant dans son bureau) : je voulais vous voir pour vous informer d'une altercation qu'il y a eu durant mon cours.

Richard : entre qui et qui ?

Callie : Arizona Robbins et Cory Monteith

Richard : que s'est-il passé ?

Je lui décris la scène et lui fait part de mon grand étonnement face au comportement désinvolte de Cory, qui ne s'est d'ailleurs pas excusé.

Richard : oui d'accord ils auront droit tous les deux à un passage dans mon bureau accompagné de leurs parents. Ils auront une sanction.

Callie : bonne soirée Richard

 _Je rentre chez moi fatigué, j'envoie directement un message à Arizona pour la prévenir de la décision du directeur._

Callie : « tu vas avoir le droit à un rendez-vous avec tes parents dans le bureau du directeur. »

 _Je pose mon téléphone et part prendre une bonne douche. Lorsque je suis sèche et rapidement habillée je retourne vers mon téléphone._

SMS d'Arizona :

Arizona : « comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure mon père est fier même si ma mère m'a un peu engueulée »

Callie : « tu auras une sanction … je pense des heures de colle ! »

Arizona : « si c'est toi qui me surveille ça peux être sympa … »

 _Elle ne pense vraiment qu'à ça ! j'avoue que moi aussi … comment résister à son corps de rêve._

Callie : « je vais te donner du boulot surtout »

Arizona : « tu sais bien que je le finis rapidement il nous restera pas mal de temps seul à seul dans une salle ! »

Callie : « tu es complètement excité ce soir ! tu ne serais pas un peu nympho sur les bords ? »

Arizona : « c'est toi qui me fait cet effet-là, j'aimerai être à tes cotés pour t'arracher ta jupe et ta chemise qui m'a fait baver ce matin … »

Callie : « on se voit ce week-end … il va falloir patienter »

Callie : « D'ailleurs je voulais te dire un truc ! »

Arizona : « ouais … je suis accro à toi ! dis-moi ! »

Callie : « ta classe et les terminales vous aller partie en voyage scolaire en écosse pendant 1 semaine et devine qui vous accompagne ? »

Arizona : « oh mais c'est trop bien ! on se verra tout le temps »

Callie : « oui mais il faudra justement être encore plus discrète … »

Arizona : « appelle moi James Bond à partir de maintenant, espionne secrète ayant pour mission de rejoindre le lit de sa prof »

Callie : « Ahah, je suis sérieuse il faudra faire gaffe que des élèves ne nous voient pas ! »

Il faudra être méfiante, même si je pense qu'Amélia pourra m'aider si je lui en parle ! »

Arizona : « le voyage sera dans longtemps ? »

Callie : « Dans un peu plus d'un mois »

Arizona : « cool ! bon, e vais devoir éteindre mes parents m'appelle pour manger. Bon appétit un bonne nuit belle brune ! kiss* »

Callie : « ok bonne soirée à toi aussi * »

 _Tout comme Arizona et sa famille je pars me préparer à manger. Ce voyage risque d'être prometteur, passer mon temps avec Arizona est un pur bonheur même si je ne pourrais pas lui prendre la main en public … mais rien empêche de l'observer … enfin la regarder, la mater si je puis dire._


	7. Chapter 7

je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

laissé des commentaires, donné vos impressions ! (j'adore vous lire)

* * *

Chapitre 7

Point de vue Arizona :

 _1 mois ça passe vite non ? pour ma part le dernier mois est passé terriblement vite. Un planning bien structuré, semaine de cours tranquille avec des matières et des profs qui me plaisent enfin surtout une en particulier ! Mme Torres avec qui j'ai passé tous mes week-ends et c'était terriblement bien de me réveiller dans ces bras, de rester en pyjama toutes la journée à regarder des séries tout en mangeant de la pizza. En bref en vrai des vraies journées de glande comme on les aime !_

 _Je m'imagine bien dans quelques années dans une maison avec Callie, à réaliser le même schéma tous les jours. La routine avec elle ne me gênerais pas, loin de là. Un peu plus de un mois que j'ai la chance de l'embrasser et de lui donner des surnoms affectifs comme les couples le font. Je suis en couple avec Callie Torres ! encore à l'heure actuelle je n'arrive pas à le réaliser … un amour interdit mais j'adore vivre dangereusement ! surtout que le risque en vaut la chandelle._

 _Durant ce moi Callie a accepté que j'en parle à Alex et Teddy, pour mon plus grand bonheur, je n'en pouvais plus de leur mentir. Je me souviens de leur réaction._

Flash-back de 2 semaines :

 _J'arrive près d'Alex et teddy tous deux installés à la cantine du lycée dans le but de leur annoncer une nouvelle vraiment mais alors vraiment importante. Calliope m'a enfin donné son accord pour leur parlé de notre relation. J'avoue être un peu stressé, imaginé ils le prennent mal que je leur ai menti pendant tout ce temps …_

Arizona : Alex et Teddy, je peux vous parler ? c'est assez important …

Teddy : euh vu ta tête c'est grave !

Arizona : non … euh … en fait je vous ai menti … mais sachez que j'étais forcée de le faire !

Alex : quoi ? tu nous as menti à propos de quel sujet ?

Arizona : promettez-moi avant que vous n'alliez pas me détester après !

Alex et teddy s'échange un regard.

Alex : oui vas-y on promet, maintenant crache le morceau !

Arizona : je suis en couple avec Callie …

 _Teddy crache l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche, Alex ne bouge plus … j'ai l'impression que tous les élève nous regarde …_

Alex : sérieux ! mais depuis quand ?

Arizona : ça fait un peu plus de 2 semaines

Teddy : mais pourquoi tu nous as dit qu'elle ne voulait pas ?

Arizona : Elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache et elle n'avait trop confiance en vous, mais maintenant ça va mieux.

Teddy : qu'est ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis ?

Arizona : j'ai plaidé votre cause et vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, je ne pouvais plus vous cacher ça éternellement …

Alex : mais c'est sérieux ou c'est juste du sexe ?

 _Je lui lance un regard d'espérer mais en même temps je m'y attendais !_

Arizona : non c'est sérieux je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour elle …

Teddy : wahou ! tu nous annonces des énormes nouvelles la !

Alex : c'est clair que je suis sur le cul ! tu tournes enfin la page sur ton histoire avec Santana. Je suis trop content pour toi ! même si votre relation ne va pas être simple !

 _Je sers automatiquement la mâchoire à l'entente de son prénom !_

Teddy : cela explique le pourquoi tu as réellement frappé Cory !

Arizona : exact, je suis du style jalouse alors il n'avait pas a parlé comme ça de ma copine !

Alex me tape dans la main et lance des coups de poings dans le vide. Je rigole à son comportement, Teddy en fait de même.

Alex : j'espère que ça va durer pour vous deux.

 _Je lui fais un sourire, j'espère aussi !_

Teddy : elle en a parlé à quelqu'un de son côté ? (Dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux)

Arizona : elle en a rapidement parlé avec la sœur Shepherd sans lui donner mon nom

Teddy : ah … désolé

Arizona : non ne le sois pas ! je comprends qu'elle n'en parle pas ! Elle pourrait se faire dénoncer par ses propres collègues ! même si tout le monde sait que Slone couche avec des élèves !

Alex : ouais c'est clair, vous saviez que la dernière c'est la petite sœur de Meredith !

Teddy : non tu déconnes ! lexie ne ferai pas ça.

Alex : et bah si ! je les ai vu se rouler des pelles chez Joe !

Arizona : ah oui quand même … Meredith est au courant ?

Alex : non je ne pense pas …

Teddy : et c'est mieux pour elle à mon avis !

 _C'est dingue comme il se passe de chose dans ce lycée ! c'est sur cette dernière pensé que je suis repartie en cours accompagnée de mes acolytes._

Fin flash-back

 _J'ai découvert par la suite que Lexie et Marc entretenais une réelle relation, secrète. Ça me rassure un peu de me dire que je ne suis pas la seule élève dans cette situation mais surtout que Callie n'est pas seule non plus. J'avoue être un peu Jalouse de Marc Sloan, ce prof beau gosse qui passe de fille en fille. Elle pourrait très bien vouloir avoir envie de lui, je suis qu'une enfant, elle pourrait vouloir plus, les bras d'un homme par exemple._

 _J'ai pas vraiment confiance en lui, j'i peur qu'il fasse du mal à Lexie … je l'aime beaucoup cette petite. Elle s'est vite intégrée au groupe lorsque Meredith nous l'a présenté. Enfin quand elle a découvert son existence plutôt, lexie est sa demi-sœur … elles se sont rencontrées à l'hôpital lors d'un accident de leur père. Meredith est restée sur bouche bée en découvrant que son père avait refait sa vie. Une histoire dingue digne des films américains à l'eau de rose !_

 _Que je revienne à la réalité ! je suis actuellement dans un train m'emmenant à l'aéroport. J'ai à côté de moi Teddy endormie sur mon épaule, Alex en entrain de draguer Jo, je pense que leur petite idylle débutera vraiment lors de ce voyage ! j'espère en tout cas._

 _Je suis en train de parler par message avec Callie qui est assise à l'avant du wagon. On discute de chose futile mais ça me fait du bien de savoir que je pars avec elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est à côté de moi. Qu'on est un couple malgré tout. J'imagine déjà la rejoindre dans sa chambre dans la nuit, faire des choses pas très catholique et partir au petit matin pour ne pas nous faire démasquer des autres élèves._

Callie : « arrête de penser à moi ! »

Arizona : « comment le sais-tu ? »

Callie : « je te vois dans le reflet de la vitre ! tu es pensive et un peu rouge ! »

Arizona : « je pense à ton corps de rêve ! j'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser et te toucher !

Callie : « je te comprend, j'en ai terriblement envie aussi ^^ »

Arizona : « j'ai une idée ! je me lève et pars vers les toilettes en prétextant être malade, tu m'accompagne pour vérifier que tout va bien »

Callie : « tu es complètement folle ! on va se faire choper »

Arizona : « c'est soit ça soit on attend d'être à l'aéroport ? »

Callie : « on attend l'aéroport, c'est moins risqué ! »

Arizona : « dommage … encore 1 heure de trajet… »

Callie : je sais … je suis désolé ma belle * »

 _Je ne réponds pas son message … j'en peux plus il faut que je m'occupe ! j'ai des films sur ma tablette je crois ! je regarde et tombe sur « nos jours heureux ». Ma comédie préférée, je la connais par cœur !_

 _Plus d'1 heure plus tard nous sommes tous installée sur les sièges dans les salles d'embarquements, je me rends compte seulement à cet instant que nous sommes vraiment nombreux ! nous prenons 3 immense rangée de chaise, en plus avec tous nos sacs éparpillés sur le sol les passants ne peuvent plus passés à travers ses rangées._

 _Je sens mon téléphone vibrer._

Callie : « tu me fais la tête ? tu ne m'accroches pas un seul regard… »

Arizona : « non mais tu m'as recalée tout à l'heure ! »

Callie : « est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner dès maintenant, c'est pas très romantique mais on peut aller aux toilettes »

Arizona : « OK Je t'y rejoins ! »

 _Je vois Callie se diriger rapidement vers les toilettes. Je souris rapidement à Teddy et lui dit que je pars aux toilettes. A peine j'eux dépassé la porte des toilettes que je me sens tiré dans l'une des cabines. Je reconnais rapidement le parfum et des lèvres pulpeuses sur ma peau. Je réponds rapidement au_ baiser.

Callie : je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon but …

Arizona : ce n'est pas grave, je comprends pourquoi tu m'as dit non.

Callie : … c'était trop risqué …

Arizona : oui je sais ! mais ce n'est pas parce que je comprends que tu es pardonnée !

 _Elle sourit de toutes ses dents ! puis m'embrasse tendrement._

Callie : c'est bon la ?

Arizona : non …

 _Ma belle brune passe rapidement ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, sa langue titille mon lobe d'oreille._

Callie : et là ?

Arizona : hum … je … non !

Callie : oh … et si je fais ça ? (Je sens la ceinture de mon jean se défaire et une main froide se diriger rapidement vers mes fesses qu'elle tient maintenant fermement. Sa bouche se dirige vers mon cou qu'elle mordille doucement. Je la repousse gentiment.

Arizona : si tu me laisses une marque les gens vont se poser des questions !

Calliope reprend possession de mon cou, puis passe ses mains sur mon intimité. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise à la fois.

 _Je la sens descendre ses lèvres à l'extrémité de mon soutiens gorge. Ses mains passent rapidement de mes fesses à mon intimité qu'elle titille du bout des doigts au-dessus de mon sous-vêtement. Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon bas ventre. Je tire son corps pour qu'on ne fasse plus qu'une._

 _Sans prévenir je ressens un énorme manque, j'ouvre les yeux et voit Callie tout sourire appuyée sur la porte de la cabine._

Arizona : pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Callie : c'est bon je suis pardonnée ?

Arizona : arghh tu m'énerves (dis-je en l'embrassant avec force) oui tu es pardonnée. Mais si tu ne finis pas ce que tu as commencé tu vas avoir autre chose à te faire pardonner.

Callie : avec plaisir ! je vais te libérer de ta frustration !

 _Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que nous sortons des toilettes. Je regarde automatiquement mes amis. Alex me lance un clin d'œil … merci pour la discrétion._

Arizona : tu pourrais être plus discret !

Alex : oh ça va tu as bien fait des cochonneries dans les toilettes !

 _Je ne réponds pas mais le fusille du regard._

Teddy : j'avoue que tu pourrais fermer ta bouche ! ça éviterait des catastrophes.

Alex : ok ! sinon c'était comment ?

 _Je lui frappe l'arrière du crâne en rigolant ! en y réfléchissant oui c'était bien. Même vraiment bien !_

Alex : aller high five ! Pour tous les deux

Arizona : pourquoi ? tu as couché avec quelqu'un aussi ? (Il me lance un sourire vainqueur) oh mon dieu tu as couché avec Jo !

Alex : ouais c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu tapes dans ma main. Je suis en train de me ridiculiser.

 _Je rigole et exécute son high five ! puis rapidement je reprends mon sérieux_

Arizona : c'était quand ?

Alex : tout à l'heure dans le train

 _Ma meilleure amie ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre._

Teddy : quoi ? mais vous êtes tous les deux des ados en manquent ! vous ne pouvez pas avoir des relations sexuelles dans des lieux plus appropriés ?

Arizona : là est le but ! c'est excitant

Alex : super chaud tu veux dire ! Jo était super chaude

Teddy : ah vous me déprimer …

Arizona : nous aussi on t'aime teddouu !

Soudain l'appel au voyageur retenti !

Les passagers du vol 3357 à destination de l'Ecosse sont prié de se diriger vers la porte d'embarcation numéro 13.

Alex : aller get up ! j'espère on pourra changer de place !

Moi aussi j'espère ! 3 heures de voyage loin de mes amis … ça va être long

Je suis placée au dernier rang de l'avion 2 places sont libres à côté de moi. Dites-moi que mes voisins seront cool et accepterons de se déplacer !

Une vieille femme s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur la place la plus éloignée de la rangée.

Je vois les profs entrer dans l'avion se sont les derniers. Callie me lances un immense sourire ! elle a les yeux qui pétillent … qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! elle me montre son billet et pose son sac sur le siège à côté de moi. Oh dites-moi que je rêve ! on va être cote à cote durant tout le voyage.

Arizona : Mme Torres ? vous êtes à cette place ?

Callie : et oui tu vas passer le voyage à coté de ta prof préférée ! (Dit-elle accompagnée d'un clin d'œil) en plus nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de changer de place.

Arizona : la chance.

Elle s'installe à côté de moi et se penche pour regarder par le hublot. En faisant ce geste elle se couche quasiment sur moi ! elle me touche la cuisse et me chuchote un petit mot.

Callie : je suis heureuse que le destin nous place cote à cote !

Arizona : toi qui voulait être discrète ! Callie si tu fais ça c'est loin d'être gagné

Callie : qui t'as permis de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer ?

Je l'interroge du regard pour savoir si elle est sérieuse ! apparemment oui puisqu'elle ne dit rien ni ne mime aucun geste … à part celui de sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

Arizona : oh excusez-moi alors …

Message de Callie : « sois discrète des élèves sont devant nous. Promis je me ferais pardonnée mon comportement quand on sera seul. »

Je souris instinctivement à son message ! elle a raison l'appelé par son prénom n'était pas très intelligent de ma part …

Arizona : « Ok mais tu vas devoir m'accorder quelques avantages ! »

Je la sens se tourner vers moi et me regarder avec étonnement

Callie : « que veux-tu ? »

Arizona : « toi attaché dans un lit ! à mon entière disposition ! je te torturerais doucement … te ferrais languir ! et seulement quand tu me supplieras je te toucherais enfin, te libérais le plus lentement possible de ton envie … »

Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et croise ses jambes ! elle est rouge et respire difficilement. Mme. Shepherd s'approche d'elle.

Amelia : ça va Callie tu es toutes rouge ! tu as peur des avions ?

Callie : non non ça va ! merci

Arizona : je m'occuperais d'elle durant le voyage, dans le pire des cas bien sûr !

Amelia : oh c'est très aimable de ta part Arizona.

Arizona : pas de quoi !

Aussi soudainement qu'elle est arrivée Mme. Shepherd repart s'installer.

Calliope me lance un coup de coude dans les cote et me fusille du regard !

Callie : on est coincée dans un avion durant 3 heures et toi tu m'envoies ça !

Arizona : oh ça va ! vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle Mme. Torres ! (Dis-je en lui susurrant à l'oreille)

 _Elle rougit encore plus. Vraiment trop mignonne ! elle me tourne le dos et entame une discussion avec la vieille dame ! Je la laisse faire et pose mon regard sur l'aéroport que nous allons bientôt quitter. Pendant 1 semaine nous allons découvrir un nouveau pays, de nouvelles habitudes de vie._

 _1 semaine avec ou presque ma copine. Je pourrais lui parler sans cesse. Même si l'appeler par son nom me fait toujours une drôle d'impression en sachant qu'en privé je lui donne de petit nom mignon ou l'appel Calliope. Elle adore quand je l'appel par son prénom complet, moi aussi pour être honnête, ça me rend spécial, peu de personne connaisse son prénom._

 _Les vibrations du démarrage de l'avion se font ressentir. Callie se redresse rapidement et pose_ brutalement ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Aurait-elle réellement peur des avions ?

Arizona : vous allez bien ?

Callie : juste un peu stressé … je n'aime pas trop cette sensation …

Arizona : oh prenez ma main (dis-je en lui tendant ma main)

 _Callie me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés puis accepte ma main tendue qu'elle serre automatiquement. Elle me sourit doucement. On n'a pas vraiment besoin de communiquer par des mots seulement des regards suffisent … je la comprend de plus en plus et la connais vraiment chaque jour un peu plus. Quand je la regarde mon cœur s'accélère et ne ralenti pas avant bien du temps … est-ce cela être en couple avec la personne que l'on souhaite ?_

 _Non en réalité je sais très bien ce que cela signifie et ça m'effraye. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. J'ai tellement peur que mon sentiment ne soit pas partagé._

Callie : arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! (Elle le chuchote proche de mon oreille)

Arizona : et je te regarde comment ? (Je l'imite)

Callie : comme si j'étais la plus belle des pierres précieuses.

Arizona : tu as ma plus belle pierre précieuse.

Callie : je t'embrasserai bien mais là ce n'est pas possible …

 _Arizona : moi aussi ! j'ai est tellement envie (je me mords instinctivement ma lèvre inférieur en fixant sa bouche que je rêve de dévorer._

Callie : s'il te plait arrête je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir éternellement.

Arizona : moi non plus, tout mon corps ne souhaite que de te toucher, je suis en feu.

Je déplace ma main vers sa cuisse et la caresse doucement.

Callie : Ari … je …

Arizona (en me collant à son oreille) : chut … reste silencieuse !

Callie : on va se faire grillée je suis loin d'être silencieuse ! tu le sais bien. Alors s'il te plait retire ta main de mon entrejambe.

Arizona : Ok ! ça va être dur ! tu veux qu'on regarde un film ensemble pour faire passer le temps ?

Callie : je suis désolé ! oui si tu veux, tu en as ?

Arizona (lui tendant ma tablette) : tenez choisissez le film que vous souhaitez !

Callie : merci !

 _Elle la prend et choisi un film. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle choisisse un Disney ? c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille enfermée dans une tour durant 18 ans, elle a des cheveux magiques qui peuvent rajeunir, son seul souhait est de sortir et de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Un film innocent dans un sens. Mais elle tombe malheureusement amoureuse d'un voleur ! une belle histoire d'amour presque impossible._

 _La fin du film approche, Callie a fini endormie sur mon épaule en enroulant sa main entre les miennes. Je décide contre ma volonté de me retirer mais la laisse dormir contre mon épaule, il ne faudrait pas qu'un élève nous voit nous tenants la main._

 _Il ne reste plus qu'une heure de vol, je mets de la musique dans mes oreilles et laisse bercer par les paroles de Beyonce « crazy in love ». Puis je m'endors rapidement._

 _L'écosse sera bientôt devant nous. Une semaine loin du lycée avec mes amis et Callie ! que demander de plus._


	8. Chapter 8

_L'Écosse est un pays vraiment merveilleux, j'adoré le paysage, les gens et leur mode de vie plus calme que le notre. Moins des stress et plus de bienveillance entre les habitants ! Entre autres j'adore !_

 _Nous sommes actuellement dans un bus nous emmenant vers un restaurant typique du pays. Je suis à côté de teddy._

Teddy : je vais quitter Owen …

 _Je … quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !_

Arizona : quoi ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu l'aimes non ?!

Teddy : non je ne pense pas on ne se comprend plus ! Et …

Arizona : et il y a Henry !

Teddy : oui ... tu vois il est tout gentil avec moi ! Il est très attentionné et il me fait rire ! et c'est pas gagné avec Owen !

Arizona : ah oui quand même je ne pensais pas à se point la !

Teddy : et si ! Je voulais te dire autre chose aussi !

Arizona : ok tu me fais peur …

Teddy : mais non ! J'ai presque embrassé Henry cet après midi quand on était sur la plage !

Arizona : ah euh … mais comment ça presque ?!

Teddy : et bah … on s'est effleuré les lèvres puis je me suis décalé !

Arizona : qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché ?

Teddy : Owen ! Je ne veux pas le tromper pour autant !

Arizona : tu le trompes déjà en te rapprochant autant d'Henry !

 _Elle ne me répond pas et détourne le regard. Et oui j'ai raison ! Pour moi trompé ce réalise à partir du moment où on pense à une autre personne … expérience faite se faire trompé est horrible ! Je ne le ferais jamais à qui que soit et encore moins à Callie pour qui j'ai de réel sentiment ! Même si elle est plus âgée que moi ! l'amour n'a pas d'âge, c'est bien ce qu'on dit !_

 _Ce soir j'ai prévu de lui dire, la prendre à part et lui faire une belle déclaration ! vous savez comme dans les films romantiques. Et pour ça j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment très risqué … j'avais besoin de l'aide d'une personne responsable et en contact avec Callie : Amelia Shepherd._

 _Oui je sais vous allez vous dire que je suis complètement folle, je vous l'accorde je le suis ! mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle pour tout mettre en place._

 _Le bus s'arrête et les élèves se précipite de descendre._

Lauren : hey arizona que dirais tu de venir à ma table !

Oh elle m'a fait peur ! je me retourne brusquement et la regarde.

Arizona : oh salut ! tu arrives toujours par surprise toi

Lauren : eh oui ! j'aime bien surprendre les jolies filles comme toi

Oh elle me drague ouvertement là !

Arizona : je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas libre, j'ai quelqu'un !

Lauren : rien empêche de s'amuser …

Arizona : non pas pour moi ! je ne trompe pas (sur ce je m'en vais en la laissant derrière moi)

Lauren (en parlant plus fort) : j'y arriverai ! j'atteins toujours mes objectifs. Et mon objectif c'est toi !

 _Arrggg elle me gonfle ! je ne la sens plus cette fille. Elle ne prend pas de pincette avec moi. Et me drague en public sans aucun gène. Elle me prend pour qui ! une fille facile …_

Je pars rejoindre Alex et décide de lui en parler.

Arizona : Lauren me saoule ! elle me prend pour un jouet ou pour je ne sais quoi ! mais son seul but est de coucher avec moi

Alex : oh et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Arizona : non ! bien sûr que non je ne coucherais pas avec elle ! j'ai Callie.

Alex : je sais bien sauf que personne ne le sait …

Arizona : et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi !

Alex : je ne sais pas, mais méfies toi de cette fille ! elle est louche.

Arizona : ouais

 _Je me retourne et nous la fixons tous les deux. Elle parle fort et gesticule dans tous les sens. D'après les rumeurs elle aurait déjà couché avec la moitié des nanas de notre année … ça me dégoute encore plus !_

Amelia s'approche de moi et me prend à part pour me parler.

Amelia : Arizona je voulais savoir à quelle heure tu voudrais t'échapper avec Callie ?

Arizona : oh bah dans 2 heures je pense ! pourquoi ?

Amelia : tu sais il faut être discret pour ce genre de chose ! alors il faut que je sois au courant de ce que vous allez faire, où et à quelle heure !

Arizona : ah ok je vois ! ne vous en faites pas on ira pas trop loin ! j'ai repère une petite plage pas loin.

Amelia : j'espère que tout se passera bien ! je suis contente que ça se passe bien vous deux ! tu es une fille bien et Callie à de la chance de t'avoir !

 _WAHOU qui aurait cru !_

Arizona : merci beaucoup ! ça me touche ce que vous me dites

Amelia : je le pense vraiment ! bon je te laisse profiter de la soirée. Amuse toi bien

Arizona : à vous aussi

 _Elle s'éclipse et part rejoindre Callie, qui me regarde bizarrement. Je pense qu'elle essaye de lire dans mes pensées et de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer ! elle le saura bien assez tôt. C'est-à-dire dans moins de 2 heures … j'ai hâte. Ce qui est normal lorsque vous allez annoncer pour la première fois à votre copine que vous l'aimer, un moment clé dans chaque couple._

Teddy et Alex : elle te voulait quoi Shepherd ?!

Arizona : seulement me dire qu'elle était heureuse pour Callie et moi. Et aussi qu'il faut que je la prévienne du moment exact où je m'éclipserai avec Callie.

Teddy : ah je suis super excitée pour toi ! j'ai hâte de connaitre sa réponse.

Arizona : moi aussi ! mais bon il n'y a pas de raison hein (dis-je en essayant de me convaincre)

Alex : tu n'inquiètes pas, cette fille est dingue de toi ! et vue comme elle te regarde en cet instant … tu n'as pas de questions à te poser !

 _Effectivement ma brune me fixe intensément, elle porte son verre à sa bouche et laisse volontairement des goutes glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Inconsciemment je bloque ma respiration et suis le tracé de la goutte qui se niche lentement entre ses seins. Alex me pousse en avant, je me rapproche d'elle. Mes joues sont rouges voir écarlates ! je les sens se chauffer, mon corps tout entier bouillonne. J'aimerai tellement être à la place de cette goute !_

Callie : Vous allez bien mademoiselle Robbins ? (Elle me sourit en coin et se mords la lèvre … comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez sexy !)

Arizona : vous … voulez un autre verre ?

Callie : oh oui bien sûr mais je vais t'accompagner ! tu ne peux pas commander de l'alcool

Arizona : ah oui c'est vrai …

Callie : allez vient !

 _Elle me tend la main que je m'empresse de serrer. Arrivé au bar elle commande un verre de tequila et un coca pour moi ! elle se rapproche de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille._

Callie : mon petit numéro t'a plu ?

Arizona : il m'a déstabilisé surtout !

Callie : dommage qu'il y ait tant d'élèves autour de nous

Arizona : tu n'imagines même pas toutes les envies qui me sont venues au moment des faits

Callie : oh si crois moi, la tout de suite je voudrais t'arracher ta chemise et passer ma langue sur toutes les parcelles de peau qui me seront disponible.

Arizona : oh je pensais à des choses bien plus au nord !

Callie oh j'aimerai beauc…

Inconnue : hum hum ! (Nous nous retournons immédiatement pour découvrir la personne qui venait nous déranger dans notre échange, quelle surprise de découvrir Lauren affichant un grand sourire)

Callie : bonsoir Lauren ! tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lauren : oui j'aurais besoin d'Arizona !

Callie : ah bah je vous laisse ! (Elle se recule, après un sourire désolé elle s'en va rejoindre les professeurs)

Arizona : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lauren : oh pourquoi tant d'agressivité dans ta voix ?

 _Peut-être parce que je parlais tranquillement avec ma copine avant que tu arrives et que tu nous as dérangées._

Arizona : pour rien !

Lauren : j'ai besoin de toi aux toilettes !

Arizona : quoi ?

Lauren : Teddy m'a demandé de venir te chercher !

Arizona : ah bon !

 _C'est bien étonnant de la part de Teddy de faire appel à Lauren pour quelques soit le besoin ! je jette un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle mais ne la voit pas. Je pars donc vers les toilettes pour la rejoindre ! c'est peut-être grave après tout._

Je rentre dans les toilettes. Elles sont vides de personnes !

Arizona : elle est où ?

 _Lauren m'entraine rapidement dans l'une des cabines et nous enferme dedans. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il se passe ! je la repousse et tente de sortir mais bloque la porte de son corps._

Arizona : laisse-moi sortir !

Lauren : il faut qu'on parle

Arizona : on n'a pas besoin d'être aux chiottes pour le faire !

Lauren : j'ai un deal à te proposer !

Arizona : de quoi tu parles ?

 _Elle sort son téléphone et laisse défiler des photos devant mes yeux. Non ce n'est pas possible ! comment j'ai pu être aussi conne !_

Lauren : tu couches avec moi et je n'envoie pas ce diaporama à toutes l'école.

Arizona : vas te faire foutre !

Lauren : c'est dommage tu sauverais les fesses de ta copine ! d'ailleurs elle a un fessier … j'aimerai le peloter

Arizona : ferme ta gueule ! ne parles pas d'elle comme ça

Lauren : donc c'est bien vrai, tu baises Torres.

Arizona : la ferme la ferme ! laisse-moi sortir

 _Lauren porte l'écran de son portable devant mes yeux. Une page est créée avec le diapo et une phrase écrite en gras : « ARIZONA ROBBINS ET MADAME TORRES EN COUPLE ?! LES PHOTOS EN TEMOIGNENT »_

 _Je suis en train de suffoquer, je n'y crois pas ! elle ne peut pas faire ça ! cela détruirait Calliope. Elle ne pourrait plus enseigner, son métier qu'elle aime tant. Lauren reprend son téléphone et approche son doigt de l'écran._

Arizona : nonnn attend … je … ok mais ne l'envoies pas. Dès que c'est fait je veux que tu supprimes toutes les photos et toutes les copies que tu aurais faites !

Lauren : oui pas de soucis ! maintenant baisse ton pantalon

 _C'est à contrecœur que je m'exécute avec une mine dégoutée sur mon visage. Que suis-je en train de faire ? pense à Callie ! tu la protèges_

…

Point de vue Callie

 _Non mais cette fille est vraiment insupportable. Je veux dire, elle s'impose et me pique ma copine pour lui parler._

 _Arizona part rapidement de la pièce pour rejoindre les toilettes, suivie de près par Lauren._

 _J'avoue qu'au bout de 30 minutes j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, mais bon Arizona est fille de militaire ! elle sait parfaitement bien se débrouiller en cas de problèmes. Quelques minutes plus tard Lauren ressort des toilettes avec un sourire immense, le tee-shirt au-dessus du pantalon, son rouge à lèvres complètement défaits, elle part rejoindre ses amies et tape dans la main d'une d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce que ce qu'il s'est passé !_

 _Arizona sort juste après, elle a les cheveux décoiffés et une sale mine. Elle redresse son regard et me regarde étroitement … comme si elle était désolée et détourne son regard de moi. Lorsqu'elle se tourne pour rejoindre ses amis je repère une marque rouge dans son cou._

 _Oh non ! ce n'est pas possible. Sans m'en rendre compte je lâche mon verre qui vient éclater en morceau autour de moi. Amelia s'approche d moi et me fait revenir sur terre._

Amelia : qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! tu as trop bu ?

Callie : non non je … ça va !

 _Sans attendre je pars voir Arizona ! je suis rouge, tellement énervée contre elle. Comment a-t 'elle pu me faire ça ?_

Arizona : je suis vraim …

Callie : non tu te tais et tu me suis !

 _Je retrousse mes manches et sors dehors._

Arizona : Callie s'il te plait …

 _Je la gifle !_

Callie : vas te faire foutre. Tu me dégoutes. Je ne veux plus jamais te parler ! ne me regarde plus et ne tente pas ne serait-ce des messages ! tu m'oublies ! c'est clair ?

Arizona : Callio …

Callie : c'est clair ?

Arizona : oui mais …

Callie : maintenant vous pouvez rentrer à l'intérieur, mademoiselle Robbins !

 _Je vois ses yeux se mouiller, puis rapidement quelques larmes se mettent à couler. Malgré tout elle rentre à l'intérieur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je laisse mes larmes tomber et je m'effondre au sol._

* * *

 _chapitre un peu court mais essentiel !_

 _et oui le début des drames dans notre couple préféré ..._

 _laissez des reviews !_

 _je vous aime même si vous devez me détesté à l'heure actuelle *_

 _the moutain cocon_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Point de vue Callie :

Amelia : Callie ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Callie : je ne sais pas ! Je comprends pas …

Amelia : mais elle est où Arizona ?

Callie : elle vient de me tromper …

Amelia : non … non il doit surement il y avoir une erreur

Callie (je m'énerve directement) : qu'elle erreur ! il n'y en a pas … elle a baisé avec Lauren.

Amelia : mais c'est pas possible tu es sure ?!

Callie : elle avait un suçon dans le cou et elle s'est excusé dans la seconde où je lui ai parlé !

Amelia : oh mais non … je suis vraiment désolé Callie. La soirée n'était pas prévue comme ça…

 _Je … mais de quoi ? qu'est ce qui était prévue ?_

Callie : oui … mais attend ! de quoi tu parles ?

Amelia : ah mais non rien du tout ! (Elle tourne la tête) aller viens rentre à l'intérieur !

Callie : oui je te suis

 _Elle me prend dans ses bras et sèche mes larmes_

Amelia : tout va s'arranger fait moi confiance

 _J'aimerai qu'elle ait raison mais la non ! elle m'a trompé, je l'ai été dans le passé et je veux pas revivre la même situation._

 _En rentrant dans la salle je vois directement un attroupement autour de deux élèves. Je me dépêche d'intervenir. Alex Karev et Lauren Boswell sont en train de s'insulté au milieu de la salle ! Arizona et Teddy bloquent avec difficulté Alex contre une table._

Alex : je vais te casser la gueule ! tu ne sers a rien à part à foutre la merde !

Lauren : à part aboyer la tu ne fais strictement rien (dit-elle en le provoquant)

 _Alex pousse Teddy et tente de faire de même avec Arizona, pour le maintenir contre la table un garçon bien plus costaud s'interpose. Arizona se retourne et fusille Lauren du regard._

Arizona : toi tu devrais fermer ta bouche avant que tu n'aies des soucis

Lauren : et tu as besoin de ton chien de garde pour me dire ça, je te pensais plus intelligente que ça.

Arizona : mais tu cherches quoi bordel ?

Lauren : rien je discute tranquillement avec mes amies et ton pote me saute dessus … mais si tu veux savoir ce que j'attends ! hum un merci de ta part pour notre petite séance de toute à l'heure !

Arizona : vas te faire foutre ! SALOPE (elle lui saute dessus et la plaque au sol facilement, la gifle, la joue de Lauren résonne dans la pièce ! Teddy intervient vite et la repousse en arrière)

 _Après être resté quelques instants de silence je sors de ma torpeur et intervient accompagnée des autres professeurs. On essaye tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans le restaurant. Le patron mécontent du vacarme nous demande gentiment de sortir …_

 _Je suis complètement perdu de cette soirée … le retour en France me fera du bien je pense_

Point de vue Arizona :

 _J'ai tout foutue en l'air ce soir : ma relation avec Callie, mon amitié avec Alex a failli partir en vrille, j'ai de nouveau frappé une élève il y aura surement des lourdes répercussions lorsque je serais de retour en France._

 _Et par-dessus tout Callie ne voudras jamais m'écouter ni me pardonner pour ce que je viens de faire … même si cela était pour la protéger. J'ai envie de rentrer en France et d'oublier tout ça._

 _Ma main me fait mal mais je ne dis rien, Alex à l'air d'en faire de-même. On se ressemble tellement sur ce point ! ne rien montrer pour ne pas paraitre faible face à nos adversaires._

Alex : tu vas bien ?

Arizona : non et toi ?

Alex : non … elle a insulté ma famille et mes amis

Arizona : elle a brisé mon couple

Alex : il faut que tu le dises à Callie

Arizona : elle ne veut pas m'écouter …

Alex : ah … aller viens on va se mettre de la glace sur la main

Arizona : je te suis mais attend ! Alex je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait

Alex : je ferais tout pour toi-même si ce que tu as fait est débile ! tu aurais dû sortir des toilettes et en parler à Callie directement au lieu de te laisser te faire baisé par cette pute !

 _Je baisse les yeux honteuse … il a raison sur toute la ligne !_

Arizona : oui je sais …

Alex : mais bon cela m'a donné une bonne excuse de lui refaire la face ! Ahah. Personne ne te fait du mal sans me passer dessus auparavant ! je remplace Tim.

Arizona : c'est très honorable de ta part ! merci

Il me prend dans ses bras et nous entraine vers les professeurs pour nous faire soigner.

Amelia : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris tous les deux ! (Cri-t'elle en nous voyant arrivé)

Alex : Lauren nous a cherchée !

Amelia : ce n'est pas une raison pour la frapper ! et Arizona je veux immédiatement te voir en privé !

 _Nous nous éloignons du groupe. Alex prend une poche de glace et ce l'applique sur la main. Je sens que je vais me faire engueuler assez durement vu l'enervement qui se fait ressentir au travers de son visage …_

Amelia : Comment tu as pu lui faire ça ?

 _Ah elle lui a dit …_

Arizona : j'ai été forcé !

Amelia : elle t'a violé ! mais c'est très grave il faut que l'on prévienne la police …

Je la coupe !

Arizona : non non ! pas du tout mais elle m'a fait du chantage et la situation a fait que je ne pouvais pas refuser …

Amelia : qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Arizona : hum je … je ne peux pas vous en parler …

Amelia : bien sûr que si ! tu peux tout me dire

Arizona : non je … vraiment je ne peux pas !

 _Je sais intérieurement que si je lui dit tout elle s'empressera de le dire à Calliope, qui ne la croira pas et qui me détestera encore plus … de plus je ne suis pas persuadé que Lauren a supprimé le diaporama … je reste donc dans la crainte qu'elle puisse encore détruire la vie de Callie !_

Amelia : je sais que tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime en retour alors va lui parler et explique-lui ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ! même si tu ne veux pas m'en parlé pour le moment je serais toujours disponible

Arizona : merci beaucoup mais là ce n'est pas possible … et je doutes que Callie m'aime encore un tant soit peu …

Amelia : mais si ! il suffit que vous vous parliez

Arizona : oui … enfin pour le moment je dois régler mon problème avec cette … hum Lauren !

Amelia : ok ! viens me voir si besoin …

 _Arghh rien que de parler d'elle m'énerve. Cette fille est vraiment une grande malade, je suis même persuadé que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fais ça. Le chantage doit couler dans ces veines, elle tourne qu'avec ça !_

 _La situation plus que désastreuse me revient vite à l'esprit lorsque que Callie me passe à côté sans même me porter un regard. Pour le coup je sens les larmes revenir, j'essuie les première goute qui tombe et puis je me réalise que mon flot de larmes est plus qu'incontrôlable ! Teddy vient rapidement me prendre dans ses bras._

Teddy : chut ! calme-toi ça va s'arranger, elle va comprendre lorsqu'elle sera au courant de la situation dans laquelle tu étais !

Arizona (la voix enrouée par les larmes) : comment veux-tu qu'elle me pardonne alors qu'elle ne veut pas me voir ni m'entendre ! et de toutes manière je l'ai trompé !

Teddy : je sais tout ça mais on va t'aider et on va coincer cette garce !

Arizona : comment ?!

Teddy : on verra plus tard … en France

Arizona : Shepherd est venu me voir elle m'a fait la morale et a voulu savoir. Je lui ai dit que j'y ai été obligé, alors elle a tout de suite cru qu'elle m'avait violé … puis je lui ai dit qu'elle m'avait fait du chantage et maintenant elle veut savoir ce que c'était.

Teddy : pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, elle pourrait t'aider

Arizona (un peu plus fort) : je ne peux pas !

Teddy : oh … ok

Arizona : excuse-moi je suis sur les nerfs et … désolé !

Teddy : pas de soucis, dis-toi que dans 2 jours on rentre en France. Tu pourras t'expliquer tranquillement avec Callie et on trouvera un moyen avec Alex pour faire tomber Lauren ! ok ?

Arizona : ok ! merci … de vrai ami. Que ferais-je sans vous ?

Teddy : tu serais surement derrière les barreaux à force de frapper des gens !

Arizona : oh oui il y a un risque ! Ahah

Teddy : Retournons dans le bus, on doit nous attendre ! tu sais que le bordel que l'a mis nous as permis d'écourter cette soirée foireuse !

Arizona : on est vraiment trop fort … (dis-je sarcastiquement)

 _Arrivée devant le bus Shepherd nous sourit timidement et nous demande de nous dépêcher afin de vite retrouver l'hôtel. Un peu de repos nus feras le plus grand bien. Sans grande surprise Callie tourne le regard lorsque je passe à côté d'elle …_

 _Je ne vais pas abandonner ! c'est décidé je l'aime trop pour ça. Une fille comme elle ne pas qu'une fois dans votre vie ! autant la garder et se battre pour elle … alors le combat commencera ce soir. Bon je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vais faire mais on verra bien quand on sera à l'hôtel._

 _Il y a une chose que j'ai apprise durant cette soirée : les amis les plus fidèle sont ceux qui sont là pour vous-même s'il désapprouve vos choix. C'est souvent dans les drames que les belles révélations appariassent. Ne jamais désespérer ! sans que vous ne le remarquiez forcément des personnes vous soutiennent et vous protège de différentes manières._

 _J'ai de la chance de les avoir dans ma vie ! ils m'ont aidé dans de nombreuses étapes de ma vie et je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier pour ce qu'ils font !_

 _Arrivé à l'hôtel je me dépêche de rejoindre ma chambre que je partage avec Teddy, je lui fais part du plan pour parler à Callie que j'ai mis en place durant le trajet en bus !_

 _Ce soir j'ai prévu de forcer Callie à m'écouter et je lui dirais la vérité ensuite j'irais voir Lauren et je lui prendrais son téléphone pour effacer la vidéo et hop le tour est joué._

 _Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la nuit …_

Point de vue Amelia :

 _Cette histoire entre Arizona, Lauren et Callie m'a complètement chamboulée et ma discussion avec Arizona ne m'a pas vraiment plus aidée … elle aurait été forcée d'accepter, mais pourquoi ?_

 _Je reste persuadé qu'il y a une raison à toutes cette pagaille ! Arizona est raide dingue de Callie et je sais que c'est réciproque. Oui cette relation est interdite par le rectorat mais qui voudrait voir se beau couple éclater à cause des règles ? Arizona est une fille très intelligente ! personne ne pourrait l'accuser de profiter de sa prof pour être aidée. Ce n'est pas son style !_

 _De plus une relation prof élève n'est ni la première ni la dernière de cet établissement ! mon frère fricotte avec une terminale et je crois que Marc en fait de même. Beaucoup de professeur sont au courant et aucun de nous ne dénoncera l'un d'eux, nous sommes une équipe solidaire, en tout point !_

 _C'est parce qu'on est une équipe, une famille que je me dois d'aider Callie. La nouvelle dans notre bande a subi un choc mais elle va se relever et même si Arizona va devoir cravacher pour la récupérer je serais derrière elle pour la soutenir._

 _C'est avec cet état d'esprit que je rejoins la chambre de Callie. Elle est adossée au mur en face de son lit, une bouteille à la main. Ce n'est pas bon signe_

Amelia : hey ! tu vas un peu mieux ?

Callie : non … (dit-elle en marmonnant)

Amelia : je pense sincèrement qu'il doit y avoir une raison à tout cela

Callie : peut-être ! mais maintenant je m'en fou ! je ne veux plus la voir. Point !

Amelia : tu ne lui as même pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer …

Callie : il n'y a aucune excuse pour un acte de tromperie ! c'est inadmissible de sa part !

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est butée_

Amelia : oui je comprends mais accorde lui 2 minutes pour …

Callie : NON ! Je ne veux pas … laisse-moi seule s'il te plait

Amelia : ok … appelle-moi si besoin !

 _Sur ce je sors de la chambre et la laisse seule. Je me remémore ma discussion avec Arizona, j'ai besoin de savoir ! si je veux aider ce couple. Il me faut un maximum d'information._

 _Par chance je la croise dans le couloir de l'hôtel, elle a l'air pressée et déterminée à ce que j'imagine être parler à Callie. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée._

Amelia : ah Arizona ! ça tombe bien je voulais te parler

Arizona : oui mais là j'allais voir Callie !

Amelia : oh ce n'est pas une bonne idée, elle est en train de plonger dans la tequila …

Arizona : ah …

Amelia : si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec Lauren.

Arizona : pourquoi ?

Amelia : j'aimerais vous aider Callie et toi !

Arizona : mais pourquoi ? je viens de tromper votre amie ! vous devriez me détester !

Amelia : je crois sincèrement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et que tu ne lui aurais jamais fait du mal volontairement, donc oui je t'aider à réparer cette situation et retrouver Callie.

Arizona : je hum …

 _Sans prévenir gare elle fond en larme et s'effondre contre le mur._

Amelia : hey Arizona ! ça va s'arranger ne t'en fait pas, elle t'aime

Arizona : mais je me suis laissée faire

Amelia : que s'est-il passé ?

Arizona : cette fille est folle ! si je vous le dis, elle pourrait très bien s'en prendre à M. Shepherd.

Amelia : en quoi mon frère à voir là-dedans.

Arizona : PARCE QU'ELLE NOUS A VU (hurle t'elle)

Amelia : calme-toi, doucement ne crie pas comme ça ! elle a vu quoi ?

Arizona : s'il vous plait promettez moi que vous n'en parlerez pas ! s'il vous plait …

Amelia : oui oui je ne dirais rien !

Arizona : Lauren nous a vu avec Callie, elle avait des photos et des vidéos de nous, dans des positions et des situations compromettantes elle m'a menacé d'envoyer la vidéo sur le net si je ne couchais pas avec elle … je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! cela aurait détruit Callie si cette vidéo avait été vu …

Amelia : oh je … (complètement abasourdie par cette nouvelle je m'assois à côté d'elle) il faut que tu le dises à Callie

Arizona : elle ne veut pas me parler et elle est apparemment complètement saoule ! ce n'est pas le moment.

Amelia : je ne pensais pas dans l'immédiat mais demain. Elle devrait comprendre que tu as fait ça pour elle !

Arizona : oui et après ! on ne pourra plus continuer ! Lauren a surement encore la vidéo et je ne peux pas l'effacer …

Amelia : on va trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je peux savoir en quoi mon frère te préoccupait ?

Arizona : je connais bien Meredith Grey et je sais qu'ils sont très proche ! alors elle pourrait faire la même chose avec d'autres professeurs …

Amelia : oh je vois ! il faut impérativement que l'on mette cette fille hors d'état de nuire. Mais pas pour le moment ! là tu vas aller te reposer et demain tu parleras à Callie ! ok ?

Arizona : oui, je … merci pour ce que vous faites !

Amelia : je suis fan de votre couple et je ne souhaite que votre bonheur.

 _Je lui souris sincèrement et l'aide à se relever. Elle me remercie encore une fois avant de faire marche arrière pour rejoindre sa chambre. J'ai la sensation de d'être une presque super héroïne qui se prend pour cupidon ! ça fait du bien, mais ça ira encore mieux lorsque j'aurais réussi à les remettre ensemble._

Point de vue Arizona :

 _Ma soirée ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, mais bon elle m'a permis d'avoir une alliée de plus dans mon combat pour faire tomber Lauren Boswell ! elle ne doit plus nuire à qui que ce soit !_

 _Calliope s'est tout de même mise à boire pour oublier, je l'ai détruite. Elle avait été trompée dans le passé et je lui avais promis ne jamais le faire !_

Flash-back

 _Callie me raconte à quel point elle était mal le jour où elle a vu son ex au lit avec une autre fille. Il ne s'est même pas excusé ce connard ! il l'a regardé et lui a dit qu'elle est arrivée au mauvais moment._

Arizona : je te promets que jamais je ne te ferais subir une chose pareille.

Callie : ne jamais dire jamais

Arizona : hey regarde-moi ! je t'en fais la promesse

 _Je lève le petit doigt qu'elle attrape directement du sien, ma brune me tire en avant et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Qui pourrait vouloir lui faire du mal et la trompé ! cette femme est parfaite, même ses défauts deviennent mignons._

Fin Flash-back

Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir agi comme cela, j'aurais dû sortir direct des toilettes. Enfin bref je ne peux pas refaire le monde … en revanche, je peux réparer mes erreurs ! avec l'aide de Shepherd mes amis et mon frère qui me soutiendra, Lauren aura mieux fait de changer de lycée !

Je rentre dans ma chambre, Teddy me saute presque dessus pour avoir des informations sur ma sortie nocturne.

Teddy : alors ! tu as pu parler avec elle ?

Arizona : non … mais j'ai croisé Shepherd ! et je lui ai tout dit

Teddy : mais tu m'as dit plus tôt que tu ne voulais pas

Arizona : il n'y a que les idiots qui ne change pas d'avis !

Teddy : et alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Arizona : bah que Lauren était folle et qu'elle allait m'aider à me faire pardonner par Callie parce qu'elle était fan de notre couple !

Teddy : elle a vraiment dit ça ou tu en rajoutes ? (Je savais bien qu'elle n'allait pas me croire)

Arizona : je te jure que c'est vrai !

Teddy (elle me saute dans les bras) : ah c'est trop bien ! on va la mettre KO cette folle !

Arizona : ouais ! et je vais aller voir Callie demain dès la première heure ! elle devra accepter de me parler un jour où l'autre

Teddy : oui j'espère et elle a intérêt ! Ahah

Arizona : bon allez ! si tu veux mon avis, j'ai eu une journée épuisante. Une bonne douche et je vais vite dormir pour oublier cette journée de m****

Teddy : je suis bien d'accord avec toi

 _Je rentre vite dans la douche où je laisse couler l'eau sur mon corps. Je me lave de mes saletés (physique et morale) et de mon maquillage qui a coulé lors de ma séance émotion avec Shepherd._

 _Le sommeil va me faire un bien fou, ne pas penser à mes conneries et sortir de ce monde si infâme même durant quelques heures va me détendre. Demain sera une meilleure journée, enfin je l'espère !_

* * *

Arizona plus déterminée que jamais, Callie bourré et énervée, Amelia in love du Calzona.

laissez des reviews *

the moutain cocon


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Point de vue Callie

 _Oh là j'ai mal au crane. Une méchante gueule de bois me ravage ! je n'aurais pas dû toucher à la bouteille de tequila … mais au moment des faits c'était vraiment une bonne échappatoire. Simplement se bourrer afin d'oublier que la personne qu'on aime nous a trompé. Je décide de me lever afin de contempler les dégâts de ma nuit sur mon visage._

 _J'ai les yeux gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré et je suis blanche comme si j'étais malade, chaque bruit résonne dans ma tête, alors quand Amelia entre dans ma chambre en hurlant un bonjour, je sens le sang tourbillonner dans ma tête._

Callie : s'il te plait ! ne parle pas si fort

Amelia : oh gueule de bois je présume ?

Callie : ouais

Amelia : tu sais que je vais te dire que ce n'était pas une solution !

Callie : oui je sais ! mais …

Amelia : ne t'en fait pas ! je comprends

Comment veux t'elle comprendre ma peine …

Callie : tu comprends ? (Dis-je avec dédain)

Amelia : oui je comprends ! boire pour échapper à la réalité, je les fais pendant si longtemps … je suis une ancienne alcoolique. Je buvais pour n'importe quel évènement, puis un jour sans m'en rendre compte je buvais tous les jours en grosse quantité. Mon frère me ramassait dans des bars, je ne pouvais même pas me tenir droite ! alors je te le dis quand même par expérience, ne rentre pas dans ce jeu de la facilité, boire n'est pas une solution.

Callie : oh je ne savais pas …

Amelia : maintenant tu le sais ! mais tout va bien je n'ai pas touché une goutte d'alcool depuis 1 an.

Callie : félicitation ! ce n'est pas mon cas comme tu peux le voir …

Amelia : Callie ... il faut que tu parles avec Arizona !

Callie : pourquoi ?

Amelia : je l'ai croisé hier soir quand je t'ai laissé dans ta chambre ! elle m'a tout expliqué, elle était dévastée et en larmes.

Callie : c'est elle qui pleure ! mais c'est une blague ?

Amelia : ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois ! parles lui … enfin laisse la s'expliquer

Callie : je vais voir ! là je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir …

Amelia : ok ! réfléchis y. soit prêtes dans 30 minutes, on ne peut pas arriver en retard pour la dernière visite.

Callie : je me dépêche.

 _Amelia sort de la chambre, je me laisse reprendre mon souffle au moment où j'entends la porte claquer. Ces paroles me restent en mémoire, et si ce n'était qu'une erreur de jugement de ma part, et si elle ne m'avait pas trompée !_

 _Enfin bref tant de questions qui ne pourront être résolu qu'en laissant à Arizona la possibilité de me parler. Encore faudrait-il que j'en ai envie …_

 _Plus que 30 min pour me préparer, il faut vraiment que je me dépêche ! une prof qui arrive en retard ce serait le comble. Le bus partirait en plus surement sans moi !_

 _En ouvrant la porte de ma chambre je tombe sur une carte et une boite de doliprane. Une inscription est écrite sur la carte : « pour le mal de tête ! Ps : laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer. Je t'aime Calliope, ton Arizona. »_

 _Je prends la boite de doliprane et la range dans ma poche. Ça me touche qu'elle ait tout de même fait attention à moi. Amelia à surement raison …_

Arrivée devant le groupe de classe, je me faufile entre les élèves et rejoins mes collègues.

April : enfin te voilà ! on a bien failli partir sans toi !

 _Oh mon dieu cette voix … j'en peux plus ! En plus avec ma gueule de bois, elle grésille encore plus que de normale._

Callie : oui ! excuse-moi, le réveil n'a pas sonné

Amelia (en le prononçant à mon oreille) : ce sont les élèves qui sortent cette excuse bidon d'habitudes !

Callie (je me retourne et lui souris à pleine dents) : oh ça va parfois c'est la vérité ! ça m'est souvent arrivée quand j'étais jeune

Amelia : pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas !

Callie : Ahah

Amelia : tu as réfléchi à c que je t'ai dit ?

Callie : oui … et regarde, j'avais ça au pied de ma porte

Je lui sors le papier qu'elle lit. Un immense sourire est maintenant affiché sur son visage.

Amelia : c'est trop mignon, elle prend soin de toi-même quand vous êtes en froid.

Callie : oui ! hum (pour changer de sujet) il faudrait que l'on rassemble les élèves dans le bus

Amelia : bien joué ! mais oui tu as raison

 _Je lui souris et me poste devant la porte du bus afin de compter les élèves. Rapidement les élèves me remarquent et se précipitent vers moi afin d'être au fond du bus._

 _22 23 24 25 ah euh un bout de papier se retrouve dans ma main. Arizona vient de passer je me retourne mais elle est déjà bien avancée dans le bus. Je range rapidement le bout de papier dans ma poche et reprends mon comptage._

 _Je suis la dernière à monter dans le bus, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de trouver Arizona proche des rangs des professeurs._

 _Amelia se décale et me laisse m'installer. Intriguée je sors le bout de papier et le lis « Chaque jour je m'émerveille un peux plus devant ta beauté naturelle, tu es magnifique même avec une gueule de bois. Ton Arizona »_

 _Je rougis immédiatement et me retourne pour la regarder. Arizona me fixe en souriant, ses yeux traduisent toute la sincérité de son message. Je l'aime tellement et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Lauren et elle. Je me retourne rapidement et laisse mon regard vagabondé dans le vide._

Point de vue Arizona

 _Ça va être vraiment difficile, Callie ne me regarde pas plus de 2 minutes. J'ai l'impression de revenir 2 mois en arrière où Callie m'évitait afin de ne pas ressentir mon envie d'elle. Pourtant je sais parfaitement que mes petits mots lui ont fait plaisir. J'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire je t'aime. 3 mots qu'elle aurait dû entendre d'une autre façon, de la plus belle des façons selon moi._

 _Alex nous lance dans un jeu de cartes. Jouer pour penser à autre chose ! le trajet se déroule dans une bonne ambiance, Alex me change rapidement les idées._

 _Nous arrivons devants un immense château donnant vue sur la mer. On se sent vraiment minuscule devant ce genre de construction._

Mme Kepner : aller venez tous on va prendre une dernière photo. On se rassemble tous s'il vous plait.

Alex : allez allez c'est pour la photo souvenir. (Dit-il en imitant sa voix grésillarde)

Voix féminine: Ahah c'est vrai que sa voix est insupportable

Je me retourne rapidement pour me trouver nez à nez avec ma brune.

Callie : mais c'est votre prof d'anglais et c'est grâce à elle que vous êtes en voyage !

Arizona : oh oui désolé ! (Dis-je sans le pensé)

Callie : je peux te parler ?

Je … oh alors ça !

Arizona : oui bien sûr (m'exclamais-je rapidement)

On s'éloigne du groupe pour se retrouver dans une salle non-loin de celle des autres élèves.

Callie : vas-y !

Arizona : je … quoi ?

Callie : tu voulais une chance de t'expliquer ! je te la donne

Arizona : oh ok ! Et bien … hum … je suis tellement désolé d'avoir fait ça mais j'ai fait ça pour toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Callie : mais de quoi tu parles.

Arizona : j'étais vraiment forcé de coucher avec Lauren …

Callie (elle me coupe d'un coup de main) : NE PRONONCE pas son nom ! ça m'énerve déjà assez de la voir

Arizona : tu crois que ça ne me fait rien peut-être ?

Callie : tu l'as bien baisé !

Arizona : … c'est vrai je me suis laissé faire …

Callie : tu as joui sous ces doigts ?

Arizona : Callie …

Callie : oui ou non ? (Ne me laissant pas d'autres choix)

Arizona : non ! je n'ai pas joui … et … je ne voulais pas …

Callie : mais tu l'as quand même laissé te baiser presque sous mon nez !

Arizona : je n'avais pas le choix

Callie : tu as aimé ?

Arizona : quoi ? non ! bien sûr que non (je me rapproche d'elle afin que nos deux corps puissent se rejoindre) je ne pensais et ne voulais que toi !

Callie (quelques lares s'échappent de ses beaux yeux, je m'empresse de les lui sécher) : tu m'as blessé Arizona

Arizona : je sais et je m'en veux terriblement

Callie (elle retire d'un coup ma main de son visage) : je veux savoir pourquoi tu étais forcé de coucher avec elle !

Arizona : hum … elle a des photos de nous deux dans des positions compromettantes, si je ne couchais pas avec elle, elle allait les envoyer au lycée. Tu aurais été virée et …

Callie : JE VAIS lui éclater sa tronche !

Arizona : non attend (je la rattrape et la tire vers moi) arrête viens !

Je l'entraine dans les toilettes les plus proche je vérifie qu'elle soit bien vide et tire Callie dans mes bras.

Callie : qu'est-ce que tu fais ! (Elle me rejette et me pousse de l'autre côté) j'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es pardonnée.

Arizona : oh bien sûr ! je comprends

Callie : tu comprends ? tu te fous de ma gueule ! tu m'as trompée ! forcée ou pas

Arizona : c'est la vérité ! elle avait une vidéo toute prête à être envoyée.

Callie : et tu voudrais que tout redevienne comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Arizona : hum euh

Callie : non … ça ne marche pas comme ça ! je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'image de toi sortant des toilettes avec un suçon dans le cou ! un suçon qui n'était pas de moi ! ta copine … enfin ton ex copine !

Arizona (je suis suffoque, ma respiration devient saccadé) : je … NON s'il te plait ! ne fais pas ça ! je suis désolée …

Callie : c'est trop tard …

Arizona : Calliope je … je t'aime et je … (CLAC)

Deuxième claque en 2 jours … et par la même personne.

Callie : ne me dit pas que tu m'aimes alors que tu te laisses te faire baiser par une pute ! d'ailleurs va la retrouvée tu es maintenant tout à fait en droit de baiser n'importe qui !

Arizona (je suis en larmes) : NON Calliope … (je m'accroche à elle)

Callie : lâche-moi et ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça ! (Elle me repousse en arrière et sors des toilettes)

Je la regarde partir. Mon cœur me fait mal, ma respiration devient douloureuse. Elle vient de me quitter, elle ne veut plus me parler, non ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. C'est sur cette pensée que je sors précipitamment des toilettes et la rattrape en lui tirant le bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

Arizona : tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? que je la laisse te détruire !

Callie : tu aurais pu sortir et m'en parlé directement …

Arizona : mais elle allait appuyer sur le bouton d'envoi.

Callie : donc tu as préféré te faire baiser à la place.

Arizona : je l'ai fait pour toi bordel ! je n'avais pas d'autres solutions. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'entendre ! Shepherd l'a compris

Callie : je l'entends mais dès que je te regarde j'ai l'image d'elle entre tes jambes !

Arizona : qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour la faire disparaitre et que tu puisses me pardonner ?

Callie : pour l'instant il me faut du temps … et de l'espace …

Arizona (les larmes me reviennent rapidement) : tu ne veux plus de moi … je …

Callie : j'en sais rien ! tout est trop frais dans ma tête mais s'il te plait laisse-moi seule pour faire le point. (Dit-elle en soufflant, le regard me fuyant)

Arizona : je hum ok ! mais ce n'est pas perdu hein ?

Callie : je ne sais pas … (elle s'éloigne de moi et reprend son chemin)

Pour la seconde fois elle me laisse en plan ! Teddy qui nous avait repéré il y a peu, s'approche de moi et me prend dans ces bras. Je suis complétement en larmes.

Teddy : ça va aller ! et je sais que tu as trop entendu ces mots en 24 heures mais c'est la vérité. Laisse-la respirer, tu lui en reparleras en France. On repart demain, le retour au pays va te faire du bien.

Arizona : elle … elle ne veut plus de moi …

Teddy : elle a seulement dit qu'elle ne savait pas.

Arizona : ça veut forcément dire non …

Teddy : aller maintenant stop ! (Je la regarde fixement face à ce brutal changement d'attitude) reprends toi ! tu vas la récupérer mais en France. Ne montre pas à Lauren qu'elle a gagné. Deviens la Arizona fille de Colonel ! celle qui fait peur en un regard et qui ne laisse rien paraitre de ses problèmes.

Arizona : hum … je … oui tu as raison !

Je sèche mes larmes et me redresse ! je laisse place à mon regard dur et froid. Jusque demain je serais sans émotion !

La vie n'est pas toujours la plus simple mais si l'on laisse nos émotions se dévoiler nos ennemis en profites. Lauren me le paiera. Je ressens plus que de la Haine ! oh oui un nouveau stade vient d'être créer ! sa chute sera inévitable.

* * *

Et oui et oui ! Callie va la voir mais ne veut pas comprendre. tromper c'est tromper !

prochain chapitre : retour en France, Arizona qui va ramer, Lauren dans la merde et le reste je vous le laisse le découvrir.

laissé des reviews *

the moutain cocon


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Point de vue Arizona :

 _La première chose que j'ai faite en atterrissant a été d'appeler mon frère et de lui raconter mon « super » voyage … il s'est énervé, calmé, puis a explosé de rire._

Arizona : je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait rire ?

Timothy : non mais sérieux tu te mets toujours dans des situations compliquées ! je ne sais vraiment pas de qui tu as pris les gènes de la stupidité, tu es bien la seule de la famille à chercher les relations difficiles.

Arizona : je te déteste en cet instant ! mais pour ta gouverne je ne fais pas exprès, ça me tombe dessus sans que je m'y attende. Et tu veux qu'on parle de ton ex Mélanie ?

Timothy : non tu n'as pas le droit !

Arizona : elle t'a fait croire qu'elle était enceinte pour que tu acceptes de partir avec elle au fin fond de la Roumanie.

Timothy : oh ok tu veux jouer ! Santana elle ne t'a pas faites cocu par toutes la ville d'à côté ! tu n'as rien vue durant 1 ans, elle voyait Arizona tous les soirs où tu ne pouvais pas la rejoindre.

Arizona : tu es dans la merde !

Timothy : tu piques je réplique !

Arizona : j'espère pour tes fesses que tu ne seras pas à la maison quand j'arriverais.

Timothy : je t'attends mini pouce !

 _BIP BIP en plus il se permet de me raccrocher au nez._

 _Oh je vais … il m'énerve tellement. Un jour je le frapperais tellement fort qu'il ne se reconnaitra plus dans le miroir. En réalité lorsque l'on se bat on ne frappe jamais au visage mais toujours sur les points sensibles de l'autre, entrainement militaire dès notre plus jeune âge._

 _Enfin bref je fixe l'écran noir de mon téléphone, je lève la tête et repère Alex. Jo lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse à pleine bouche et Alex en profites pour laisser trainer ses mains sur les fesses de la demoiselle, ils sont mignons mais gênant … je cherche des yeux Teddy. En me déplaçant à travers la foule je la repère au côté de Henry, il a un bras autour de ses épaules, elle récupère sa valise et se retourne pour lui dire au revoir. Henry lui fait un baisé un peu insisté sur la joue._

 _Teddy joue un jeu dangereux ! elle va se retrouver dans une mauvaise posture si elle n'éclaircie pas sa relation avec Owen._

 _Mon père me fait un signe de main pour me signifier de le rejoindre. Oula ça sent mauvais, il est dans une posture dominante, les bras dans le dos, le menton relevé et les yeux noir. Le colonel a pris le dessus sur le rôle de père. Entouré de tous les profs je me rapproche de lui._

 _Kepner : Arizona, j'ai prévenu ton père et le directeur de ce qu'il s'était passé durant le voyage. Lundi matin à la première heure tu es convoqué dans le bureau du directeur Webber afin de parler de ta future sanction._

 _Je fixe mon père durant tout le discours de Mme Kepner. Il n'a pas bougé d'un iota._

Arizona : papa ! je te jure que je peux tout t'expliquer.

Père : c'est colonel pour vous en ce moment jeune fille.

 _Ok … je redresse la tête, le fixe et respire un bon coup avant de parler._

Arizona : hum … colonel ! vous m'avez toujours appris à défendre mon honneur et mes valeurs. Durant ce voyage j'ai fait une énorme erreur que je regretterais surement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, c'est pour cela que j'ai due violenter Mme Boswell. J'accepterai ma sanction scolaire et celle que vous me donnerez mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour excuser mon geste. Je ne le regrette pas.

 _L'ensemble des profs est stupéfait de mon discours, Callie me regarde avec incompréhension, Shepherd à les yeux tellement ronds qu'ils semblent presque sortir de leur orbite._

Père : à quel point avez-vous été forcé d'employer la violence ?

Arizona : 8/10 avec du recul mais 10 /10 au moment des faits.

Père : Très bien. Rentrons ! excuser moi messieurs dames. Bonne soirée !

 _Il se retire et part. je murmure un petit « à lundi » et rejoins mon père._

 _Nous montons en voiture, il s'attache et me regarde. Non pas avec son regard dur et froid ! non le regard bienveillant que les pères possèdent._

Père : comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

 _Mon père me connait vraiment par cœur, pas besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit pour qu'il comprenne mon geste._

Arizona : Calliope

Père : elle est dans ta classe

Arizona : pas vraiment …

Père : dit moi tout

Arizona : euh … c'est ma prof. La brune, peau foncée et regard chocolat.

Père : tu es vraiment une jeune fille difficile Arizona ! fait attention à toi en te lançant dans une relation interdite.

 _Sa réaction me parait suspecte …_

Arizona : quoi ! c'est tout ?

Père : je ne vais pas te faire la morale sur la façon dont tu donnes ton cœur ! alors fait attention ! je suis ton père, je te soutiendrais quel que soit les situations périeuses dans lesquelles tu te mets. Même si ta relation avec ta professeure est interdite.

Arizona : merci papa ! je t'aime. (Je me penche et lui embrasse la joue).

 _Sur ce je lui explique de fond en comble ce qu'il s'est passé durant le voyage._

Père : que vas-tu faire pour la récupérer ?

Arizona : je ne sais pas encore …

Père : réfléchis-y tranquillement et préviens-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Arizona : merci ! je vais aussi en parler avec Tim.

 _A peine je passe la porte d'entrée que mon frère me saute dessus en me plaque au sol, un coup dans l'épaule puis immobilise._

Tim : répète après moi : plus jamais je ne parlerais de tu sais avec moi !

 _Oulala alors toi ! j'utilise le peu de force que j'ai pour inverser nos positions. Un sourire moqueur plaqué sur mes lèvres._

Arizona : répète après moi : plus jamais je ne parlerais de tu sais avec moi !

Mère : lâché vous un peu et dites-vous bonjour convenablement.

Je me relève et lui tends la main. Tim me prend dans ses bras.

Timothy : il faut qu'on parle.

Arizona : tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

Timothy : grenier dans 15 minutes.

 _Je lui réponds seulement d'un signe de tête. Le grenier a toujours été un repère pour nous, lorsque nous étions enfant on se cachait la durant des journées entières, on complotait des plans contre nos parents ou des personnes que l'on voulait embêter._

Point de vue Callie :

 _Wahou non mais vraiment je suis choquée de la réaction du père et de la fille Robbins. Arizona n'a pas tremblé face au regard autoritaire de son père ! et pourtant le colonel m'a vraiment foutue la trouille ! j'ai couché avec sa fille … il pourrait me briser en un rien de temps s'il le souhaitait !_

Amelia : oh mon dieu ! il est impressionnant son père.

Callie : ouais je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout et je ne l'imaginais vraiment pas si terrifiant lorsqu'Arizona me parlait de lui.

Amelia : elle doit vraiment avoir l'habitude. Elle lui a répondu sans hésitation !

Callie : ça doit faire partie de l'éducation militaire qu'elle a reçue …

Amelia : bon ! aller je vais rentrer chez moi … heureusement que je n'ai pas eu un père tel que lui ! Ahah

Callie : ouais c'est sûr ! (Dis-je en souriant timidement) ah lundi ! bon week-end.

 _Je dis au revoir a tout le monde et part rejoindre ma voiture._

 _De retour chez moi je m'étale sur mon canapé et laisse mes pensées divaguées. Le voyage m'a épuisé autant physiquement que moralement. Enfin surtout moralement à vrai dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de moi en Ecosse. Arizona m'a blessé, je ne peux pas aussi simplement lui pardonner son geste, elle s'est faites prendre presque sous mon nez. Ça m'a déchiré le cœur de lui dire que c'était fini, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais en venant la voir mais je me suis vite rendue compte que ma guérison prendrait beaucoup de temps._

 _Mon ventre commence à gargouiller, ce qui me fait me lever et voir avec désolation à quel point mon frigo est vide. Pas même une petite tomate ni traine. Je ne vais quand bien même ne boire que de l'eau pour diner … je tourne instinctivement la tête et tombe sur le papier de la pizzeria._

Un petit mot est inscrit dessus : « toujours prendre avec un supplément de garniture pour le ventre sur patte qui me sers de copine. A. »

 _Sans le contrôler mon sourire s'étire, je dois avouer que ça va me manquer de ne pas lui parler constamment, passer mes week-ends sous la couette dans ses bras …_

 _Je commande rapidement ma pizza avec mon supplément « obligatoire » et pars prendre une bonne douche. Froide pour le coup !_

 _L'objectif de mon Week-end sera de ne surtout pas craqué et de répondre aux messages continuels que m'envoie Arizona. Elle est si têtue que même en lui ordonnant de ne rien tenter et de me laisser seule, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'avoue que ça me rassure dans le fait qu'elle n'est pas directement partie coucher avec n'importe quelle fille dans les bars._

 _Arizona « qu'importe les heures, les jours, les mois qui vont passer, je te resterais fidèle. »_

 _Arizona « je n'aime et n'aimerai que toi ! »_

 _Arizona « hâte d'être lundi pour te revoir ! même si ce n'est pas un sentiment partagé »_

 _Bien sûr que c'est partagé, bien sûr que je veux la revoir mais ma tête n'est pas du tout en accord avec mon cœur en ce moment. Il me faut juste du temps pour rétablir le lien entre mes deux membres !_

A peine sorti de la douche que la sonnerie retentie, mon diner est arrivé ! j'ouvre et tombe directement sur Marc avec ma pizza dans les mains.

Marc : j'ai payé le livreur ! tu me laisses entrer ?

Callie : oui bien sûr !

 _Forcement je sens qu'Amélia est derrière sa venue …_

Callie : Amelia t'a parlé ?

Marc : bingo !

Callie : qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit …

Marc : Robbins Boswell et le colonel !

Callie : ah oui ok elle balance tout …

Marc : maintenant je veux ta version

 _Je lui raconte absolument tout, le bonheur du début la déception puis la haine et maintenant l'incompréhension. Mes larmes ont coulé en masse. Le raconté m'a permis de le réalisé et ça m'a encore plus attristé …_

Marc : ne pleure pas Callie, Arizona doit s'en vouloir énormément. D'un côté je comprends sa réaction !

Callie : mais pourquoi tout le monde la défends ?

Marc : parce qu'elle t'aime, ça en crève les yeux. Et parce qu'elle t'aime elle préfère subir seule plutôt que de t'en faire payer le prix. J'aurais surement réagi comme elle.

Callie : ouais si tu le dis … bon j'ai faim, c'est pizza chorizo avec supplément fromage.

Marc : parfait

Tout en mangeant je lui raconte le reste du voyage, les magnifiques paysages que nous avons vus. Marc profite du fait que l'on soit seul pour me parler de sa récente relation avec Lexie Grey, la petite sœur de Meredith je suppose.

Callie : on est tous les deux dans la merde si ça se sait !

Marc : je peux t'assurer que ça ne se saura pas ! et au pire on a des alliés dans l'école. Sache que beaucoup de profs le font, je veux dire … sortir avec des élèves. Ils sont presque tous majeurs.

Callie : ah oui qui ?

Marc : Dereck sort avec la sœur de Lexie, Alison a couché avec Alex Karev, plusieurs fois même et un autre élève mais c'était i ans. Et plein d'autres avant et après nous l'ont fait. C'est humain, 1 couple sur 3 se créer sur son lieu de travail.

Callie : je ne sais pas si ça me rassure vraiment !

Marc : même si Boswell balance sa vidéo, ce que je doute ! on te défendra tous ! je veux dire Webber nous connais tous très bien. On n'est pas des détraqués !

Callie : non je sais bien.

Marc : bon bah alors ! ne te prends pas trop la tête … laisse toi du temps oui mais ne te fermes pas pour autant à elle.

Callie : je vais voir ! mais merci. Je veux dire ! vraiment ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

Marc : à ton service beauté !

Callie : tu n'es pas avec mini-Grey toi ?

Marc : shut ! c'est un secret ! Ahah

 _Le beau blond est reparti peu de temps après. J'avoue que son petit discours m'a vaguement rassuré, ils m'aideront ça c'est sûr mais à quel prix, on se fera peut-être tous suspendre. Même si plusieurs d'entre nous ont des relations avec des élèves cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous pouvons nous en vanté et nous affiché dans le lycée._

 _Arizona le souhaitera mais je ne pourrais pas lui donner. Pas que j'aurais honte, oh non tenir la main d'Arizona est plutôt une fierté, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cet acte est interdit. En parlant d'elle je sens mon téléphone vibrer sur la table._

 _Arizona « je ne fais que de penser à tes yeux chocolat, tes magnifiques yeux ! sache que tu feras partie entière de mes rêves cette nuit. Je t'aime ! bonne nuit ! »_

 _Ah si elle savait à quel point c'est réciproque. Mes pensées sont tellement contradictoires …_

 _Arizona « et je sais pertinemment qu'il faut que je te laisse seule ! mais je n'y arrive pas ! »_

 _Arizona « tu m'obsèdes tellement … »_

 _Arizona « à chaque minute qui passe je regrette mon geste. »_

 _Ok dans un excès de … je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs. Je prends mon téléphone et l'appelle._

 _Arizona : Allo Callie ! Calliope je n'abandonne pas ! tu es la femme de mes rêves et encore mes rêves ne sont qu'un euphémisme de ce que tu es réellement._

 _Callie : Ari … je t'ai dit de me laisser du temps !_

 _Arizona : oui je sais mais s'il te plait dit moi seulement que ce n'est pas perdue !_

 _Callie : non … non ce n'est pas perdue_

 _Arizona : ah …. Merci mon dieu je t'aime ! et je te le prouverais chaque jour un peu plus ! bonne nuit Calliope._

 _Callie : bonne nuit !_

 _Je raccroche et souffle un bon coup. Mais tu ne tournes vraiment pas rond ma parole ! tu ne peux pas rester sur une décision ! Callie une bonne fois pour toutes arrête ! ne lui parles plus du week end ! OK_

 _Ça c'est ce que ça donne quand je ne m'écoute pas ! et que mon cœur et mon cerveau se battent._

 _Bon un cachet pour dormir et un bon sommeil réparateur, demain sera une meilleure journée._

 _Point de vue Arizona_

 _Arizona : Allo Callie ! Calliope je n'abandonne pas ! tu es la femme de mes rêves et encore mes rêves ne sont qu'un euphémisme de ce que tu es réellement._

 _Callie : Ari … je t'ai dit de me laisser du temps !_

 _Arizona : oui je sais mais s'il te plait dit moi seulement que ce n'est pas perdue !_

 _Callie : non … non ce n'est pas perdue_

 _Arizona : ah …. Merci mon dieu je t'aime ! et je te le prouverais chaque jour un peu plus ! bonne nuit_ Calliope.

 _Callie : bonne nuit !_

… _euh je n'en reviens pas ! elle m'a appelé et on a eu une discussion sans se disputer ! une petite discussion mais c'est déjà ça … un bon début comme on dit._

 _Ma petite séance grenier avec Timothy nous a fait du bien à tous les deux. On a pu seulement pour une durée déterminée, rouvrir les plais du passé et de parler sans jugement des ex de chacun. Santana et Mélanie n'étaient pas plus que des joueuses, on est tombé dans leur piège._

 _Je l'aimais tellement mais je ne pouvais pas lui apporter tout ce dont elle voulait. La tromperie n'était pas sa seule grosse erreur … oh non les insultes à tout vas et les méchancetés envers mes amis et ma famille. C'était de plus en plus insupportable à vivre._

 _Puis j'ai rapidement dérapé suite à notre rupture, j'ai couché avec nombre inimaginable de filles. Puis un jour j'ai rencontré une femme magnifique, une brune au regard destructeur ! j'ai vite chaviré et en suis devenue accro. Amour interdit ou pas je me battrai pour elle._

 _Timothy va m'aider à faire tomber Lauren en même temps j'aurais les attentions les plus délicates envers Callie. Le romantisme va faire partie intégrante de mon corps, vous voyez, les fleurs déposées devant la porte, des messages mignons et encore pleins d'autres. N'est-ce pas ce que l'on fait lorsqu'on aime une personne ?_

 _Comment faire pour oublier et ne pas penser à une femme pareille, c'est comme gouter à un morceau du paradis et ne plus vouloir s'en séparer. Je ne veux et ne peux pas me séparer d'elle. J'en suis incapable._

 _Le sommeil se faisant ressentir je me déshabille, me couche et regarde la photo de contact de Callie. Une photo de nous deux, chez elle, Callie a du chocolat partout sur le visage moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ma brune est derrière moi et affiche en sourire éclatant. Le bonheur se trahit par ses traits, on était bien ce jour-là. Surtout que le séance cuisine c'était vite transformé en bataille de farine et chocolat, puis d'une partie bien plus sportive sous la douche et sous la couette._

 _Oh mon dieu le sexe avec elle ! mieux qu'avec n'importe qui, une cohésion parfaite de nos corps et de nos esprits. Enfin bref si je pense à ça maintenant je n'arriverais jamais à dormir._

 _C'est en pensant aux nombreux bons moments que j'ai passé avec elle, j'y rajoutes mes rêves de futur dans ces bras avec enfants, chien, maison._

 _Le rêve deviendra réalité ?_

* * *

 _C'est la question que je vous pose ! Arizona arrivera t'elle à faire de-nouveau craqué Callie ?_

 _Chapitre avec peu de dialogue mais primordiale pour connaître les sentiments de nos deux héroïnes._

 _Laissez des reviews !_

 _la suite dans 2 semaines *_

 _the moutain cocon_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Point de vue Callie :

Jour 1 retour en classe.

 _Le retour en cours va être bien dur … revoir Arizona ! Après avoir pensé à elle tout le week-end … Oui je sais je ne devais pas ! mais que voulez-vous je suis faible._

 _Arrivée au lycée en avance, j'entre dans la salle des profs et tombe sur Addison sirotant son café. C'est bizarre mais je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé coucher avec des élèves, les apparences sont bien trompeuses._

Callie : salut !

Elle se retourne brusquement.

Callie : oh excuse-moi ! je t'ais fait peur …

Addison : non ne t'en fait pas, je viens le matin très tôt pour être seule et au calme avant que la cavalerie arrive ! alors ça me fais juste bizarre que quelqu'un soit avec moi …

Callie : oui tu as bien raison.

Addison : et toi que fais-tu au lycée si tôt ?

Callie : je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester seule chez moi.

Addison : oh ! tu vas bien ?

Callie : oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas !

Addison : c'est le voyage c'est ça ?

 _Euh quoi … mais … comment elle peut être au courant ?_

Callie : euh … de quoi tu parles ?

Addison : le voyage a dû vous épuiser physiquement et mentalement ! A chaque fois les élèves sont insupportable et font plein de connerries.

 _Ouf ! je respire de nouveau et va dans son sens_

Callie : ah oui c'est ça !

Addison : oh ne t'en fait pas ils vont se calmer et seront tous fatigué aujourd'hui. Tu entendras les mouches !

Callie : Ahah j'espère je sens que ma patience n'est pas au top aujourd'hui

Addison : bonne chance ! bon aller dans peu de temps les autres profs vont arriver donc maintenant silence ! (Dit-elle avec un grand sourire et un doigt sur la bouche)

 _Je souris doucement et ne dis plus un mot, j'avoue que le silence fait un bien fou. Le calme avant la tempête. Je regarde par la fenêtre et voit petit à petit les élèves arrivés devant le portail. Les groupes se forment, les couples s'embrassent, les amis se serre doucement dans les bras. Une belle scène vue d'en haut, le retour du week-end, chacun d'entre eux se racontent ce qu'ils ont fait._

 _Le portail ouvre ses portes et laisse entrer une masse d'élèves, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se pressent d'entrer les premiers, ils leur restent 30 min avant le début des cours. Je me souviens qu'étant à leur âge j'étais toujours dans les dernières à rentrer dans le lycée. Moins je passais de temps entre les murs mieux je me portais._

 _Mon regard se pose sur une belle voiture qui se gare devant l'établissement, un homme en costume militaire sort de la voiture. Oh non ! le colonel … et forcément Arizona le suis de prêt. Il s'arrête devant l'entrée, le colonel se retourne et la fixe, lui dit quelque chose. Arizona tout d'abord perplexe lui donne un sourire éclatant et lui embrasse la joue, belle preuve d'amour père fille. Même si le père est colonel et qu'il fait bien peur. Il la laisse entrer seule dans le lycée, direction le bureau du directeur pour elle. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner. Elle sait se défendre et c'est une très bonne élève et une future majeure de promo. Le directeur ne pourrait surement pas la virer._

 _En rentrant chez moi le soir même je découvre une lettre accompagnée d'une fleur, une rose bien rouge._

 _« Il n'a fallu qu'1 soirée pour faire chavirer ma vie et seulement 12 jours pour que je ne devienne raide dingue de toi. A dans 12 jours !_

 _Finit les sms, envoyé une lettre n'est-ce pas mieux ! » A._

 _Jour 5_

 _Arizona me dépose chaque soir une rose et un petit mot d'amour. 5 eme rose ce soir et une impatience absolue de rentrer chez moi, récupérer l'enveloppe et la rose sur mon pallier est devenue un petit rituel._

 _Je garde précieusement chaque lettre. Si bien écrite et avec un mot d'amour chaque fois plus mignon que le précédent._

 _Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'Arizona ne m'accorde pas un seul regard que ce soit dans les couloirs ou dans ma propre classe. Elle fait comme si de rien était. J'essaye de rentrer chaque soir un peu plus tôt pour la prendre sur le fait, mais rien n'y fait. Elle arrive toujours avant moi._

 _« Un amour inconditionnel pour toi me rapproche chaque jour un peu plus du paradis »_

 _Vraiment mignon je trouve !_

 _Elle me fait vraiment craquer, jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi !_

 _Jour 10_

 _Arizona n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui, depuis 2-3 jours elle me lance quelques regards et des petits sourires en coin. Elle me ferait presque rougir._

 _Je n'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui que sa sanction était de rester tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de des cours 18h30, elle doit présenter à chaque fin de soirée un résumé de ses cours matière par matière. Cela fera remonter sa moyenne et elle en profite pour commencer ses révisions du BAC._

 _Maintenant que je sais cela, la question que je me pose est la suivante : « comment fait-elle pour déposer les cartes chez moi ?! »_

 _Jour 12_

 _12 jours que j'attends ce jour ! La première lettre était claire ! Ce soir il se passe quelque chose ! Je suis tellement impatiente._

 _Je l'ai cherché du regard toute la journée durant mon cours j'ai donné un contrôle de cours aux élèves._

 _Elle ne l'a pas fait elle écrivait de temps en temps mais le reste du temps elle me fixait et me souriait d'un sourire sincère et aimant. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai pu pour résister et ne pas l'embrasser au milieu du cours._

 _En récupérant les feuilles à la fin du cours, Arizona me touche tendrement la main et me lance un clin d'œil discret. Lorsque tout les élèves sont sortis je me précipite sur la pile de copie posée sur mon bureau._

 _Je récupère la copie d'Arizona et comme je l'avais prédit, elle n'a répondu à aucune réponse. En revanche elle a écrit plein de petites phrases !_

 _Ce n'est qu'en retournant la feuille que je comprends ! Arizona a écrit son prénom en majuscule avec le Robbins collé en dessous. Mais oui !_

 _Elle a écrit un mot caché avec les premières lettres des phrases._

 _PANORAMA_

 _Pour chaque seconde passée à te contemplé_

 _Attendrie par toutes tes mimiques_

 _Naufragée d'un bateau clandestin vers le paradis_

 _Or-norme par son trajet fastidieux_

 _Rampant à tes pieds_

 _Affaiblie par ma traversée_

 _Mais prête à tout pour te récupérer_

 _Amoureuse je suis tombée de toi._

 _Mais comment elle peut faire ça ! je sors de la classe en courant dans les couloirs et percute Amélia qui sort elle aussi de son cours._

Amelia : oh doucement !

Callie : je n'ai pas le temps, Arizona m'a laissé ça. Panorama et je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! mais on en est au 12 eme jour et elle a surement préparé quelques choses ! j'en peux plus d'attendre. (J'ai débité ça tellement rapidement que je me demande si elle a tout compris)

Amélia : ok du calme tu parles trop vite. Montre-moi.

 _Apparemment oui ! je lui tends la copie et me regarde ensuite avec un regard plein d'étoile dans les yeux._

Amélia : je suis presque jalouse de toi en cet instant. Elle est trop chou et romantique avec toi depuis 1 semaine.

Callie : oui … hum … enfin … qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Amélia : rentre chez toi tu auras surement plus d'information sur ton pallier.

 _Sur ce elle s'en va aussi vte qu'elle est apparue._

 _J'applique cependant ce qu'elle me dit. Je rentre chez moi en roulant un peu plus vite que de normal. Mais bon rassurez-vous pas de blessé ! je sors de ma voiture et me presse d'arrivé devant ma porte._

 _C'est avec une immense déception que je ne découvre ni lettre ni rose. Peut-être est-ce que j'ai imaginé le mot caché et cru voir des clins d'œil. Tout ça semblait pourtant si réel …_

 _J'entre malgré tout chez moi et lance mon sac à l'aveugle dans le noir dans mon salon. C'est dans un immense fracas que celui-ci atterrit._

 _J'allume la lumière, ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même quand je découvre mon salon … entièrement rempli de rose Rouge toutes plus belle que les autres. Des cartes et des photos d'Arizona et moi et de paysage sont disposés sur chaque bouquet je me déplace dans le couloir de pétale qui est dessiné sur le sol. Celui-ci me dirige directement à ma chambre où j'y découvre une boite et une lettre._

 _Je suis tellement heureuse que je ne me sois pas tout imaginé._

 _Dans la boite se trouve une magnifique robe longue rouge, je le pose sur moi et m'admire devant le miroir, je dois dire qu'Arizona la très bien choisie. Sur la lettre sont écrit les mots suivant :_

 _« La robe n'attend que d'être portée par un corps somptueux comme le tien. Une voiture viendra te chercher à 20 heures. »_

 _Oh je fonds, jamais au grand jamais je ne l'ai aimé autant qu'en cet instant précis. Et oui aimé ! je l'aime. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de l'admettre mais depuis 12 jours je ne pense qu'à elle et me remémore sans cesse les moments que l'on a partagé. Bien sûr je n'oublie pas le cas Boswell mais Arizona me manque trop …_

 _Je me presse de prendre ma douche et de me maquiller. Pas trop mais assez pour faire ressortir mes yeux et ma bouche, un rouge vif. J'enfile la robe qui me va parfaitement. Elle met en valeurs mes formes, je me trouve sexy au plus haut point ! je suis pressé de voir le regard que Arizona portera sur moi en me voyant habillée comme cela._

 _19h30_

 _Je suis tellement impatiente et excitée du futur rendez-vous que je suis prête en avance. Une première pour moi._

 _Je regarde encore une fois mon salon et prend une photo que j'envoie à Amélia, oui je sais ! elle va être morte de jalousie._

 _La réponse ne se fait pas attendre._

 _Amélia : oh mon dieu mais c'est trop mignon ! je t'envie tellement, à l'heure actuelle je suis dans mon lit en jogging avec de la glace …_

 _Callie : tu trouveras quelqu'un t'en fait pas_

 _Amélia : on verra ! bon aller je te laisse profite bien de ta jeune blonde *_

 _Je regarde l'heure : 19h55 wahou le temps passe super vite !_

 _Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour vérifier ma coupe de cheveux et mon ensemble. Après avoir bien vérifié que j'étais prête je suis sortie et j'ai repéré une voiture stationnée devant chez moi._

 _Un homme blond plutôt jeune, habillé d'un smoking bien taillé s'approche de moi et me sourit à pleine dents._

 _Inconnu : bonsoir ! Madame Torres je présume ! je serais votre chauffeur pour ce soir._

 _Callie : oh très bien ! je vous suis alors._

 _Il m'ouvre la portière, je m'installe confortablement et me laisse conduire vers ma surprise. Durant le voyage je suis intriguée par le chauffeur il me fait vraiment pensé à quelqu'un. Je suis en plus persuadé de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part ! il doit sentir que je le fixe puisqu'il tourne la tête de sorte à capter mon regard dans le rétro viseur. Je détourne rapidement le regard et me concentre sur le paysage._

 _On sort de la ville pour rentrer dans une forêt non loin. J'aperçois de la lumière au loin, au bout de la route plus précisément._

 _Le chauffeur descend et vient m'ouvrir la portière. Je m'étonne que mon pied ne s'enfonce dans la boue habituelle des forets, non mon pied se pose sur du bitume. Je vais pouvoir conserver en état mes chaussures._

 _Le chauffeur m'indique de la main la direction que je dois suivre, puis m'interpelle._

Inconnu : Timothy

Callie : heu ! je vous demande pardon ?

Inconnu : Timothy Robbins, je suis le frère d'Arizona. Elle n'avait pas menti à votre sujet ! vous êtes vraiment très belle.

Callie : oh d'accord je vois ! merci beaucoup ça me touche.

Timothy : de rien, bonne soirée !

Callie : merci.

 _C'est en rougissant que je m'éloigne de la voiture, petit à petit que je m'avance vers la zone de lumière je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Je suis stressé au maximum, j'ai les mains moites et tremblante._

 _Je remarque une table au centre d'une immense terrasse, entourée de rose et de bougie. Je m'avance vers la bordure et m'émerveille devant le paysage._

 _Un tableau, des plaines des foret un fleuve qui les sépare. On est en hauteur grâce à la terrasse. Une vue à couper le souffle. Je me sens petite et en même temps immense, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre ! une petite brise agréable me chatouille la peau et fait s'envoler quelques mèches de mes cheveux._

Arizona : un magnifique panorama n'est-ce pas ?

 _Je me retourne à l'entente de sa voix. Je ne peux prononcer aucun mot tellement je suis subjuguée par sa beauté, c'est bien la première fois que je la vois en robe ! une robe bleue a dentelle qui lui arrive au-dessus des genoux_

Arizona : tu es tout simplement magnifique dans cette robe !

Callie : toi … toi aussi !

 _Aller reprend toi Callie._

Callie : alors c'était ça le panorama ?

Arizona : exactement ! j'adore venir ici quand j'ai besoin de m'isoler. Peu de gens connaissent cet endroit. Je le garde pour moi en quelques sorte.

Callie : je suis honorée que tu me le montres alors !

Arizona : pas de soucis

Arizona : j'ai réquisitionner mon frère pour la voiture !

Callie : il te ressemble vraiment beaucoup, le pouvoir des jumeaux tu vas me dire !

Arizona : Ahah c'est ça.

 _Elle vient se placer à mes côtés en restant tout de même à une distance convenable. Soudain je me remémore la surprise que j'ai eu en rentrant dans mon salon. Comment a-t 'elle fait pour les mettre._

Callie : comment as-tu réussi pour mettre toutes ses roses dans mon salon ?

Arizona : Marc et Amélia !

Callie : quoi ? mais …

Arizona : Marc a pris tes clés puis Amélia et mon frère se sont retrouvé pour mettre les roses chez toi.

Callie : oh la menteuse ! elle a bien joué son jeu en me faisait croire qu'elle ne savait rien.

Arizona : ils ont fait ça dans la matinée.

Callie : et les lettres ?

Arizona : Timothy ou Alex, ils tournaient. Comme j'étais coincée au lycée.

Callie : tu as réquisitionné tout le monde pour moi ?

Arizona : oui j'avais besoin de plusieurs personnes et mon frère a bien voulu m'aider.

 _Dans un mouvement rapide je prends Arizona dans mes bras_

Callie : merci pour ce que tu as fait ! tu es parfaite avec moi.

 _Arizona se détache de mon étreinte. Elle part rapidement vers la table centrale et revient vers moi._

Arizona : tiens c'est pour toi (elle me tend un petit paquet blanc et doré)

Callie : oh non mais Arizona, il ne fallait pas tu m'offres déjà tout ça et la robe.

 _Elle ouvre le paquet et en sort un collier argenté et un pendentif en forme de cœur. Elle me le présente et passe derrière moi afin de me le mettre._

Arizona : j'ai craqué dessus quand je l'ai vu. (Dit-elle en le murmurant)

Callie (je me retourne et lui fait face) : il est magnifique ! merci beaucoup

Arizona : te voir heureuse me rends heureuse. Tous les cadeaux du monde ne sont que des accessoires par rapport au cadeau que tu me fais lorsque tu es à mes côtés.

 _Je passe ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse d'un baisé appuyer. Je retrouve les sensations du feu d'artifice et des papillons dans le ventre. Ça m'a tellement manqué. Elle répond au baisé, je lui quémande l'accès à sa bouche à l'aide de ma langue, sans attendre Arizona entre ouvre ses lèvres, lorsque nos deux langues se rencontrent je ne peux empêcher un gémissement sortir de ma bouche._

 _Arizona se décale et colle son front contre le mien._

Callie : ça m'avait tellement manqué !

Arizona : à moi aussi ! mais j'aimerai te proposer quelque chose ! on va s'installer à table ?

Callie : ah hum oui bien sûre je te suis ! (Dis-je intriguée)

 _Ma blonde décale ma chaise et me permet de m'y installer. Une vraie gentlewoman._

Arizona : si tu es d'accord j'aimerai que l'on ne soit ce soir que simplement Callie et Arizona, l'une d'elle invitant l'autre à diner.

Callie : oui d'accord

Arizona : si tu es d'accord je voudrais te proposer de reprendre à zéro.

Callie : oublier l'écosse ?

Arizona : oublier notre rencontre chez Joe. Aujourd'hui serait notre premier rendez-vous. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas …

Callie : non non ça … c'est parfait ! (Je lui caresse la main pour la rassurer)

Arizona : ok ! alors : Calliope tu me plais énormément et si je t'ai invité ce soir c'était pour te le dire en face. Je ne pense qu'à toi et ne souhaiterai qu'une chose serait que tu me laisses une chance.

 _C'est tout ce que je souhaiterai aussi mais …_

Callie : Ari … je … si on fait ça, on va se retrouver dans la même situation qu'avant …

Arizona : je sais bien mais que dirais tu que l'on mette en place certaines règles.

Callie : c'est-à-dire ?

Arizona : je ne tenterais aucun rapprochement au lycée, pas de clin d'œil ni de mots d'amours soufflés dans les couloirs. Pas de Sms non plus pendant les cours, je serais vraiment ton élève et seulement ça ! je promets de m'y tenir.

Callie : on ne se verrais que les Week-end ?

Arizona : oui mais pas tous ! prenons notre temps. En plus je suis privée de sortie pendant 1 mois …

Callie : ah ! le colonel… Tu sais qu'il m'a foutue la trouille dans l'aéroport.

Arizona : oui j'imagine c'est l'effet qu'il fait ! et tu sais, par rapport à ce que je lui ai dit ! c'est vrai, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Callie : oui je sais …

 _Son regard change rapidement ! un visage dur et fermé._

Arizona : d'ailleurs en parlant de ça … Boswell sera bientôt viré !

Callie : ah bon ?

Arizona : oui on a découvert pas mal de chose avec mon père et mon frère. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler

Callie : oh d'accord !

Arizona : bon ! dinons, alors j'ai préparé pas mal de chose ! tu as le choix.

Callie : wahou tu m'impressionnes vraiment. Merci pour tout ça.

 _Le diner se passe parfaitement bien, Arizona est au petit soin avec moi ! elle fait attention à tout. Je dois dire que l'idée de recommencer à zéro me plait beaucoup ! A la fin du diner elle me prend la main et nous dirige vers la terrasse de tout à l'heure._

Arizona : Le couché de soleil est encore plus beau.

 _Je me cale dans ses bras et m'émerveille devant le paysage. Arizona a vraiment tout de la femme parfaite, organisant des surprises mémorables. Elle a en plus organisé ça en devant en parler avec mes amis, un sacré courage._

 _C'est vraiment parfait comme soirée, le coucher de soleil le diner la robe le collier tout simplement magnifique. Dans un élan de folie je lui avoue mes sentiments._

Callie : je t'aime Arizona Robbins je n'oublie pas le passé mais je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Tu m'as prouvé durant ses 12 jours que tu t'en voulais alors ce n'est pas pardonné mais j'y travaille.

Arizona : moi aussi je t'aime princesse !

 _Elle m'embrasse le cou et je me laisse totalement bercé par ses baisé et son souffle chaud. Ça y est c'est dit !_

Callie : ça m'avait manqué d'entendre ce surnom !

Arizona : tu es ma princesse, ce n'est pas n'importe quel surnom ! je trouve notre premier je t'aime parfait.

Callie : tout était parfait dans cette soirée. Tu es parfaite.

Arizona : seulement pour toi !

Callie : merci pour tout.

 _Je l'embrasse délicatement et me replace dans ses bras. On reste dans cette position durant une dizaine de minute, seulement à contempler le paysage, un silence paisible règne._

Arizona : il commence à se faire tard, je te ramène chez toi.

Callie : d'accord.

 _Elle me prend la main et me dirige vers une voiture noire. Elle s'installe au volant et me fait un clin d'œil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle est une hors la loi en faisant cela. Elle démarre la voiture et sors de la foret. Lorsque nous nous retrouvons sur la route de ville, elle surveille chaque coin de rue._

Callie : tu n'as pas le permis c'est ça ?

Arizona : si bien sûre pourquoi tu dis ça !

Callie : oh bah je te vois contrôler toutes les coins et les angles morts …

Arizona : oui je conduis prudemment ! tu n'as pas confiance ?

Callie : si bien sûre que si !

Arizona : je suis prudente, autant bien finir la soirée et ne pas faire un petit tour aux urgences !

 _Je lui souris sincèrement, je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait son permis ! tant de chose qui me reste à découvrir sur elle._

 _Elle gare la voiture devant mon entrée et sors rapidement afin de m'ouvrir la porte._

Arizona : mademoiselle ! (Elle me tend la main que je prends volontiers afin de me hisser hors du véhicule.)

On se rapproche de la porte et je la vois s'arrêter. Elle ne vient pas ?

Arizona : comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, rien ne sers de presser. Même si j'en ai très envie !

Callie : oh … aller s'il te plait dors avec moi ! (Dis-je en boudant légèrement et en me rapprochant d'elle sensuellement)

Arizona : non Callie ! si je viens on va faire tout autre chose que de dormir …

Callie : je promets de ne pas te toucher !

Arizona : menteuse ! Ahah

Callie : ok … tu es sure ?

Arizona : oui c'est mieux qu'on ne saute pas d'étapes ! alors ce soir je vais t'embrasser, te sauter une bonne nuit et te regarder mettre les clés dans la porte, afin que tu y rentres.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Arizona m'embrasse passionnément. Nos langues se touchent et se taquinent. Je ne vais jamais réussir à la laisser partir si elle m'embrasse comme ça ! mes mains se posent instinctivement sur ses fesses, je la tire vers moi pour que nos deux corps se collent.

Arizona : Callie ! s'il te plait …

Je la relâche en boudant

Callie : oui je … on se voit vite !

Arizona : oui ! bonne nuit Calliope ! (Elle me fait un immense sourire en faisant ressortir ses fossettes.)

Callie : ne sourit pas comme ça ! je vais jamais réussir à dormir sinon …

Arizona : ok j'arrête.

Callie : j'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie.

Arizona : tout le plaisir était pour moi !

 _J'inséré les clés dans la serrure et ne lui souhaite une bonne nuit en retour avant de refermer la porte. Je cale ma tête contre la porte en me laisse tombé. Arizona est vraiment une femme exceptionnelle. Comment ne pas craqué face à une surprise pareille ?_

 _C'est terriblement romantique et mignon. Elle me surprend chaque jour un peu plus._

 _Je pars rejoindre ma chambre en traversant les bouquets de rose toujours disposés dans mon salon. J'enlève ma robe, me démaquille rapidement et pars me coucher. La fatigue de cette journée mouvementée en émotion commence à se faire ressentir !_

 _J'attrape mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Arizona mais je vois qu'elle m'a devancé._

 _Arizona « j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, très certainement l'une des meilleures de ma vie ! dors bien je t'aime. A. »_

 _Je lui réponds rapidement :_

 _Callie « moi aussi, tu me rends heureuse et je t'en remercie. Fait de beaux rêves ! je t'aime aussi. C. »_

 _De mon côté mes rêves ne seront empli que du prénom de ma blonde !_

 _Arizona « je ne pense déjà qu'à toi éveillé mes rêves suivrons ce processus ! »_

 _Callie « mon lit est toujours libre si tu veux venir ! »_

 _Arizona « tu ne rends vraiment pas la tâche facile Calliope »_

 _Callie « oui je sais mais … »_

 _Arizona « mais ? »_

 _Callie « j'ai trop envie de toi ! ta robe m'a fait tourner de l'œil toute la soirée ! »_

 _Arizona « s'il te plait arrête … tu étais d'accord pour qu'on prenne notre temps ! »_

 _Callie « oui c'est vrai mais j'ai changé d'avis ! »_

 _Arizona « pas moi ! je suis désolée mais je veux vraiment faire les choses bien et ne pas sauter les étapes comme la dernière fois … »_

 _ARGGGHH elle m'énerve … mais je la comprends …_

 _Callie « ok, et si tu te poses la question ! non je ne t'en veux pas ! je comprends même si j'aurais préféré autre chose ! »_

 _Arizona « merci ! bonne nuit (pour la troisième fois ^^) »_

 _Callie « à toi aussi ! »_

 _J'éteins mon téléphone et me couche entièrement dans mon lit ! cette fille va me rendre folle ! je m'endors rapidement en ne pensant qu'à ses lèvres sur les miennes. Attention rêves coquins en approche !_

* * *

 _voila voila ! un chapitre tout mignon et tout fleur bleu. seulement du point de vue Callie._

 _j'espère que cela vous a plu !_

 _laissez des commentaires en me donnant votre avis, j'essayerais de répondre au mieux !_

 _The moutain cocon *_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Point de vue Arizona :

 _Je suis fière de moi ! vraiment même si je sais que ce n'est pas fini. Récupérer Callie va être fastidieux, la première étape a été réalisé mais le reste est encore à venir. Je suis bien partie sur cette lancée de femme romantique prouvant chaque jour à sa femme à quel point elle l'aime !_

 _Laisser Callie sur le pas de sa porte a été plus qu'une épreuve de self contrôle. J'ai bien cru que j'allais rester et passer la nuit avec elle … depuis notre dernière fois je m'imagine lui faire l'amour passionnément. De plus ces message d'hier soir m'ont perturbé, ma raison et mon cœur ont bataillé longuement avant de se mettre d'accord sur le fait de ne pas aller dans son lit ! cela aurait été une mauvaise idée et je me suis promise de respecter mes engagements envers elle. Juste une fois faire les choses bien et ne pas agir sans réfléchir !_

 _Cette soirée avec ma brune marquait le début d'un nouveau départ, on part sur de nouvelles bases pour mieux réussir notre relation. Ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs … ne pas coucher ensemble dès le premier soir en fait partie !_

 _Une nouvelle Arizona est de vigueur et je me plais plus comme cela, romantique et aimante. J'ai galérer durant 15 jours, depuis le retour d'Ecosse. Mon frère, mon père, mes amis et moi-même avons mis en place pas mal de chose afin de rétablir l'ordre dans ma vie et dans ma tête. A commencer par faire tomber Lauren. On réussit à obtenir des infos la faisant tomber d'elle-même, cette fille n'est pas blanche comme neige comme elle souhaiterait le faire croire._

 _Elle a changé 4 fois d'établissements en 5 ans dont 2 dans des régions différentes, mon père a eu accès à son casier judiciaire : 2 demande d'éloignements, 1 plainte de harcèlement et 1 tentative de fraude … rien de tout ça n'est normal pour une personne de 18 ans … on a donc regarder par rapport à ses parents. Mère droguée en taule et père inexistant, elle a vécu dans un orphelinat avant d'être placé dans une famille de la côte méditerranéenne. Une famille de banquier ne s'occupant pas d'elle, elle a de l'argent mais l'amour est absent … avec toutes ces infos on va pouvoir la faire virer. Ah oui elle a menti sur son dossier scolaire … Lauren s'appelle en réalité Johanne Blackwell. Et pour couronner le tout elle vend de la drogue dans la ville voisine, mon frère la suivis durant 2 jours et a un tas de photo contre elle._

 _On a prévu de mettre le directeur au courant dès Lundi, réunion dans son bureau. Les Robbins ont un esprit de vengeance très développé !_

 _Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui, j'arrive devant le lycée et rejoins Teddy qui est calé dans les bras de Henry, elle a quitté Owen … et le lendemain elle sortait avec lui ! Owen est donc le plus éloigné d'elle en ce moment, ce que je comprends._

Teddy : ah tiens te voilà enfin ! alors hier soir ?

Alex : je parie que tu as craqué et que tu as passé la nuit chez elle !

Jo : mais non je suis sûre qu'elle a respecté ses principes.

Alex : franchement peu de chances ! Latina a dû lui faire du rentre dedans intensif, elle n'a pas pu se retenir !

Latina est notre nouveau nom de code lorsqu'on parle d'elle. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Arizona : je peux en placer une ?

Teddy : oui vas-y dis-nous !

Arizona : j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que c'est Jo qui a raison ! tu me déçois Alex …

Alex : et merde … tiens ! (Il tend un billet de 5 euros à Teddy.)

Arizona : vous aviez parié !

Teddy : oui et ce jeune homme a perdu !

Alex : ouais bah ça va …

 _La sonnerie se fait retentir, après un dernier éclat de rire on décide de rejoindre nos classes respectives. On commence la journée par notre matière principale, SVT._

Alex : sexy Latina en approche, bave pas trop pendant le cours !

 _Je lui donne un vigoureux coup de coude dans l'estomac puis rentre en classe comme si de rien était. Callie me cherche du regard qu'elle réussit à capter un instant, je lui souris poliment avant de me tourner vers Alex._

Arizona : ça va être dur …

Alex : tu es forte tu y arriveras ! j'en suis certain et on est derrière toi pour te redresser s'il le faut !

Arizona : merci Alex !

 _Le cours se passe tranquillement, mes petites séances de révisions obligatoire le soir m'ont permis de m'avancer sur le programme. Sans me vanter j'ai un bon niveau, je suis de plus en plus rapide pour faire les exercices. Callie semble fière aussi, elle sait que je suis douée, sont sourire parle de lui-même lorsqu'elle passe près de moi pour contrôler mes résultats._

 _Dans la journée je croise Amélia et Marc parlant dans les couloirs, lorsque je passe à côté d'eux ils ont la même réaction, un clin d'œil et un immense sourire. Je les aime bien, se sont de bonnes personnes et en plus ils m'ont aidé à réaliser la surprise de Callie._

 _Le soir quand je rentre chez moi je monte directement à ma chambre, pose mes affaires et appelle mon frère afin qu'il me rejoigne. Timothy entre dans ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il comprend de quoi je veux parler._

Arizona : tu as des nouvelles ?

Timothy : Sa mère adoptive la vue aujourd'hui, elle est ressortie énervé 2 heures après, puis elle est allée dans le centre-ville de la commune voisine. Elle a vendu. J'ai des photos de sa mère si c'est ta question.

Arizona : tu es génial ! alors on fait comment maintenant.

Timothy : j'ai vu avec papa ! il veut le faire lundi à la première heure.

Arizona : parfait et maman ?

Timothy : elle est contente de revoir son équipe d'enquêteur favorite de retour ! Ahah

Arizona : c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps ! merci Tim !

Timothy : pas de problème tu en ferais autant, on se soutiens lorsque l'un de nous deux tombent.

 _Il me prend dans ses bras, et murmure à l'oreille notre phrase familiale, « je suis un homme brave dans la tempête » il a raison. Et je n'abandonnerai pas. Il sort de la chambre pour me laisser travailler, même si j'ai prévu tout autre chose. J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle Callie._

 _Callie « allo, Arizona »_

 _Arizona « oui c'est moi ! comment vas-tu ? »_

 _Callie « oh bien et toi ? tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_

 _Arizona « très bonne ! »_

 _Callie « tu m'appelais pour une raison précise ? »_

 _Arizona « entendre ta voix et discuter avec toi, ça te convient comme réponse »_

 _Callie « oui énormément. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal au réveil »_

 _Arizona « ah oui pourquoi ? »_

 _Callie « une soirée parfaite, mais tu m'abandonnes sur le pas de ma porte. J'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit »_

 _Arizona « moi aussi. Tu vas faire quoi ce week-end ? »_

 _Callie « corriger des copies et me reposer ! et toi ? »_

 _Arizona « j'ai quelque devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine mais rien de bien compliqué ! »_

 _Callie « j'imagine que de te proposer de venir chez moi serait de sauter les étapes ? »_

 _Arizona « oui surement ! mais venir avec moi dans une fête foraine ne le serais pas ! »_

 _Callie « attend … tu es sérieuse ? »_

 _Arizona « oui c'est vrai ! demain après-midi ! je passerais te chercher. »_

 _Callie « j'aime de plus en plus la Arizona organisant sans cesse des surprises ! »_

 _Arizona « j'espère parce que je ne compte pas m'arrêter ! »_

 _Callie « et on passe la soirée ensemble aussi ? s'il te plait dis-moi oui ! je ne vais pas tenir si tu me laisses devant ma porte à chaque fois … »_

 _Arizona « ça je ne sais pas encore cela dépendra de mon père et de toi ! »_

 _Callie « quoi de moi ? »_

 _Arizona « seulement si tu seras sage ! »_

 _Callie « oh tu vas me rendre dingue ! »_

 _Arizona « tu es vraiment impatiente »_

 _Callie « oh que oui ! tu m'as habitué à plusieurs orgasmes par jours … la ça commence à être long ! »_

 _Arizona « Ahah ! dois-je en conclure que je suis douée ? »_

 _Callie « oh oui tu l'es et tu le sais ! mais si tu ne fais rien contre ma frustration croissante je vais devoir me débrouiller seule ! »_

 _Arizona « oh je … Calliope »_

 _Callie « en plus si tu m'appelles comme ça … » elle le murmure sensuellement_

 _Arizona « je vais voir avec le colonel ! je t'interdis de te toucher ! »_

 _Callie « tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! »_

Mère : Arizona à table

Arizona : ok j'arrive !

Arizona « je dois te laisser, bonne soirée princesse ! bisous je t'aime »

Callie « à toi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Arizona « NE TE TOUCHE PAS ! »

Callie « à demain * »

 _Je raccroche rapidement et me descend rejoindre mes parents installés dans la cuisine. Comment je vais faire pour que mon père accepte de me laisser passer la nuit chez Callie ?_

Arizona : papa ! je sais que je suis punie mais j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible que je ne dorme pas à la maison demain soir ?

 _Je croise les doigts de toutes mes forces sous la table !_

Père : tu irais où ?

Arizona : Callie

Père : tu passes déjà l'après-midi avec elle !

Mère : oui vas-y ma chérie

Père : elle est punie

Mère : oui mais elle n'a fait aucun faut pas depuis 2 semaines. Laisse-lui cette soirée !

 _Mes parents s'échangent quelques regards. Mon père lui fait un sourire et se tourne vers moi_

Père : ok ! mais tu es de retour pour le déjeuner de dimanche

Arizona : oh merci beaucoup ! (Je lui saute dans les bras)

Timothy : profite bien … (Dis-t-il avec un sourire coquin)

 _Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table en rigolant. Il ne faudrait pas que mes parents changent d'avis._

 _A la fin du repas je précipite sur mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Callie, mais finalement je me retiens ! la surprise sera plus grande lorsqu'elle ne me verra pas repartir._

…

 _Lendemain après midi_

 _Je suis garée devant la maison de Callie, je lui ai donné rendez-vous à 15 heures. Il est 14h55 et oui toujours en avance, ne jamais faire attendre une femme c'est une base ! Callie sort de chez elle et entre dans la voiture. Un bisou et en route vers notre destination._

 _Durant le voyage ma brune dépose sa main sur ma cuisse, on échange quelques sourire attendri._

Callie : c'est encore loin ?

Arizona : tu es pire qu'une enfant ! mais pour répondre à ta question : non on arrive dans 10 min.

Callie : je demande ça seulement parce que je veux t'embrasser mais la si je le fais c'est l'accident assuré.

Arizona : je me dépêche ! (Je lui embrasse le dessus de la main et la replace sur ma jambe, j'avoue que j'aime bien quand elle garde contact avec moi à n'importe quels moments)

 _Lorsque nous arrivons sur le parking, Callie se détache avant même que la voiture ne soit arrêtée. Elle me grimpe dessus à l'instant même où je coupe le moteur. Callie m'embrasse passionnément, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre le rythme qu'elle impose tant je suis prise par surprise. Je retrouve mes repères et pose mes mains sur ces fesses, un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche. Ces baisers descendent sur mon cou, ma clavicule où elle s'y amuse un instant avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle arrache presque les premiers boutons de ma chemise pour venir embrasser mes seins par-dessus mon soutiens gorge._

 _Ok ola stop … on va s'envoyer en l'air dans ma voiture en plein milieu d'un parking en pleine journée._

Arizona : Cal … stop … attends (je lui prends sa tête entre mes mains et la remonte doucement vers mon visage)

Callie : tu n'en as pas envie ? (Elle me regarde choquée)

Arizona : quoi ? bien sûr que si mais pas dans ses conditions. Il y a plein de monde autour de nous et je n'ai pas les vitres teintées

Callie : ok … (elle se replace sur son siège et se recoiffe lentement, j'en profite pour remettre en place ma chemise)

Arizona : on y va ?

Callie : oh attend 2 minutes que la pression redescende !

Arizona : Ahah ok (je l'embrasse chastement et sors de la voiture)

 _Je prends mon sac et l'attends, elle sort peu de temps après._

Callie : je suis prête !

 _Elle me prend la main et je nous dirige vers la caisse._

Arizona : alors par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

Callie : adrénaline directe !

Arizona : oh ok allons-y, il y a un manège à looping qui va te plaire !

 _L'après-midi se passe merveilleusement bien, Callie a un sourire resplendissant plaqué sur le visage. Le parc va fermer, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture. Sur le chemin du retour je sens Callie tendue, elle va être surprise._

 _On descend de la voiture, elle marche lentement, comme si elle voulait retarder le moment fatidique._

Callie : ne m'annonce pas de mauvaise nouvelle ! s'il te plait … je préfère que tu ne dises rien …

 _Je lui souris en faisant ressortir mes faussettes, et m'approche d'elle sensuellement._

Arizona : et si on finissait ce que l'on a commencé dans la voiture.

Callie : sérieusement (je l'embrasse en guise de réponse) oh merci le colonel !

 _Elle m'embrasse d'un coup et me pousse chez elle. Ma Latina retire son tee-shirt, elle est trop sexy et cette poitrine ! mais je suis inconsciente d'avoir voulue prendre mon temps …_

Callie : si tu savais à quels points ton regard sur moi m'avait manqué ?

Arizona : je suis folle d'avoir voulue attendre !

Callie : définitivement, mais là moins de paroles et plus d'acte s'il te plait … j'en peux plus !

 _Je m'approche rapidement et m'attaque directement à sa bouche pulpeuse, mes mains ne restent pas longtemps sans toucher sa poitrine généreuse. Callie attrape le bas de ma chemise et me la retire entièrement._

 _C'est avec difficultés que l'on atteint sa chambre, elle me pousse sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur moi. J'adore quand elle prend les rênes en mains. Une vraie tigresse, ses yeux sont d'un noir intense, rien n'y transparait plus que de la luxure. Sans perdre plus de temps elle retire mon jeans et se replace sur moi._

Callie : oh ces abdos ! Madre de dios (Elle joint le geste à la parole et pose ses mains sur mon ventre musclé et dessiné)

 _Elle semble complètement subjuguée par mes abdos, j'avoue en être fière. Sans la prévenir je la retourne et prend l'avantage. Lui retire son pantalon, je me glisse entre ses jambes que je caresse au passage. Je m'arrête un instant au-dessus de son sexe encore recouvert par son string en dentelle puis remonte vers ses seins que je libère d'un mouvement, je lui prends un mamelon entre mes lèvres et le titille délicatement à l'aide de ma langue._

Callie : oh … Ari ! (Gémit-elle)

 _Je m'attaque à son deuxième sein afin de lui procurer le même supplice, ses ongles se plantent instantanément dans mon dos. J'adore ! je dois avoir un petit côté maso. De ma main libre je lui enlève son dernier tissu, et dépose mes doigts sur son sexe humide. Elle commence à bouger ses hanches pour obtenir plus de contact._

Callie : s'il te plait … j'en peux plus ! je vais implo …

 _J'insère deux doigts en elle sans lui laisser finir sa phrase, Callie se recroqueville sur elle-même à ce contact. Elle cale son rythme au miens, sa respiration devient de plus en plus irrégulière. Je suis tellement concentré sur ses réactions que je ne sens pas mes sous-vêtements tombé au sol. D'un coup Callie me pénètre._

Arizona : oh ! oui je …

Callie : je veux qu'on atteigne le septième ciel ensemble.

 _C'est avec difficultés que je reprends là où j'en étais, j'insère un troisième doigt et lui caresse son clitoris du pouce. Callie commence à trembler et à gémir de plus en plus forts. Je suis dans le même état. L'orgasme la fauche peu de temps avant le miens._

 _Je manque de peu de m'écraser sur elle. Nous sommes en sueur et nos cœurs battent à la chamade._

Callie : tu m'avais manqué !

Arizona : toi aussi ! énormément … je suis encore désolé d'avoir failli tout gâcher

Callie : shut (elle m'embrasse pour me faire taire et se positionne au-dessus de moi)

 _C'est bien parti pour un deuxième round._

 _On passe la nuit à se donner l'une à l'autre, à se retrouver._

 _Je me réveille par des baisers posés stratégiquement sur mon visage, partout sauf sur ma bouche …_

Callie : réveille-toi ma belle ! il est déjà 11 heures.

Arizona : non laisse-moi dormir … tu m'as épuisé.

Callie : bon … bah je vais sous la douche

 _Je l'attrape et l'allonge sur le matelas et m'installe sur sa poitrine._

Arizona : là je suis bien !

Callie : ma poitrine est confortable ?

Arizona : oui très !

 _Soudain un élément me réveille brusquement de ma léthargie. Je me redresse, Callie ne comprend pas mon changement brutal de comportement_

Arizona : attend tu as dit qu'il était quelle heure ?

Callie : 11 heures pourquoi ?

Arizona : je dois être chez moi pour 12 h, c'était le deal avec mon père. Je pouvais rester dormir chez toi seulement si j'étais chez moi pour le déjeuner.

Callie : oh dommage … pas de sexe sous la douche …

Arizona : non effectivement ! on ne va jamais en sortir sinon …

Callie : ok … je peux avoir un bisou tout de même ?

Arizona : oui ça tu peux ! (Je me penche et l'embrasse, elle me tire à elle, nos corps sont proche et toujours nu.) Callie … je vais me doucher ! (Je me recule, elle me fait une petite tête de chien battu) SEULE !

Callie : ok vas-y ! je vais préparer à manger avant que tu ne prennes le volant avec rien dans le ventre.

Arizona : merci.

 _Je cours sous la douche et me lave le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque je sors Callie est vêtue seulement dans tee-shirt large et d'un boxer. Elle a préparé des pancakes et du café. Elle me tend une tasse_

Arizona : merci beaucoup !

Callie : de rien ! ta punition se termine quand ?

Arizona : dans 2 semaines …

Callie : donc le prochain week-end ne sera que dans 2 semaines …

Arizona : oui

Callie : on pourra se voir les après-midis ?

Arizona : oui je pense ! mais plus de nuit. Ma mère m'a déjà aidé une fois … c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu rester hier soir

Callie : ok … tu me diras !

Arizona : oui … on s'appelle de toute manière ! ne fais pas cette tête, on a passé une trop bonne soirée.

Callie : heureusement qu'on s'est vu ! j'allais craquer d'autant de frustration sexuelle !

Arizona : 4 fois ! en une nuit.

Callie : ouais (dit-elle avec les yeux devenus lubrique)

Arizona : bon je vais devoir y aller ! je t'aime princesse, on s'appelle dans la soirée.

 _Je l'embrasse chastement mais d'un baiser appuyé._

Callie : rentre bien ! moi aussi je t'aime.

 _Je quitte la maison de Callie après un dernier câlin et baisé. 11H50, ça va je vais arriver pile. 2 semaines … ce n'est rien ! on va y arriver._

 _J'arrive chez moi à midi pile ! mon frère m'ouvre la porte et me souris._

Arizona : pas de commentaire

Timothy : mais tu as l'air fatigué dis-moi.

Arizona : la ferme !

 _Le déjeuner familiale c'est parfaitement bien déroulé mon père n'a fait aucune remarque et ma mère semblait heureuse de me voir épanouie. On commence tous à débarrasser la table._

Mère : il faudrait que nous rencontrions cette Callie !

 _Pff hum hum je m'étouffe avec mon eau. Non ! c'est beaucoup trop tôt !_

Arizona : euh … je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée …

Mère : ah bon ?

Arizona : enfin je veux dire … c'est trop tôt

Timothy : et le colonel lui fiche la trouille !

Arizona : mais tais-toi, tu cherches les problèmes

Père : ah elle fait bien ! (Je le regarde choqué) oui tu es ma fille et je te protège.

Arizona : c'est pour ça que non vous n'allez pas la rencontrer avant longtemps ! maman s'il te plait (Je l'implore du regard)

Mère : d'accord …

Arizona : merci !

 _Après ce passage tumultueux je monte dans ma chambre et reprends mon travail de la veille. Je décide de ne pas parler à Callie de l'intervention de ma mère ! oui autant ne pas la faire encore plus flipper de mes parents, de mon père. surtout que l'on reprend doucement nos marques, il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher d'un coup. on prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle se sente d'affronter mon père._

* * *

Arizona et Callie de retour ! lentement mais surement.

pas mal d'info dans ce chapitre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu.

Dites moi en commentaire ce que vous en pensez !

The moutain coco * 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Point de vue Callie

 _Une soirée de rêve, qui restera surement gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Pas que les autres soirées était mauvaise. Non loin de la ! Arizona est tout simplement parfaite avec moi, mais hier soir elle m'a emmené au restaurant et nous avons fini la soirée sur la terrasse avec le magnifique panorama. C'est devenu notre petit coin favori !_

 _Le petit hic est qu'elle a dû me laisser sur le pas de la porte … et oui toujours punie … je me suis endormie au téléphone avec elle …_

 _Il ne reste seulement que 2 jours avant la fin de sa punition, j'ai prévu que ce soit moi qui l'a surprenne. Un week-end organisé où l'on irait dans un hôtel. Un week-end au bord de la mer._

 _Il s'est passé pas mal de chose depuis notre dernier week-end : Lauren s'est faite virée, j'ai appris que les parents de Arizona voulaient me rencontrer … et tout ça dans la même journée._

 _Flash-back_

 _J'arrive en avance dans l'établissement et croise Arizona et son père. Ok j'ai toujours très peur du Colonel._

Colonel : Madame Torres

Callie : Colonel

 _Le colonel acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête_

Arizona : monsieur Robbins ! papa ! s'il te plait … tu avais promis.

Colonel : bon très bien … appelé moi Monsieur Robbins

Callie (hésitante) : ok monsieur Robbins ! Arizona, je peux te voir ?

Arizona : oui bien sûr ! (Elle se lève rapidement comme pour contrer une future intervention de la part de son père)

 _On s'éloigne toutes les deux. Elle m'embrasse rapidement puis se remet à une distance convenable, nous sommes tout de même au lycée !_

Callie : c'était quoi ça, avec ton père ?

Arizona : euh … quoi ?

Callie : Monsieur Robbins …

Arizona : bah c'est quand même mieux que l'appelles par son nom plutôt que par son titre militaire.

Callie : oui mais pourquoi ?

Arizona : ah bas c'est mon père et toi ma copine donc autant que vous ayez un contact à peu près convenable.

Callie : oui mais tu sais que ton père me fiche la trouille !

Arizona : ouais … mais là il faut que tu lui parles pour que cette sensation s'en aille.

Callie : ouais … on verra ! (Je ne suis pas pressée pour être honnête)

Arizona : ah et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle … mes parents veulent te rencontrer ! mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai gagné du temps hein ! je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas prête … ce qui est vrai d'un côté.

 _Je vais faire un malaise … oh non ce n'est pas possible. Son père m'impressionne beaucoup trop et je n'imagine même pas sa mère._

Callie : ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout ! je … je ne suis … pas du tout … enfin ton père … et !

Arizona : ok ! stop respire ! tout va bien ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment, ils m'en ont juste parlé et je leur ai dit non. (Ari me prend dans ses bras, ça me calme presque instantanément)

 _Ma copine est rappelée par son père, un dernier sourire et elle va le rejoindre. Ils rentrent tous deux dans le bureau de Webber. Pitié que Lauren soit virée ! je n'aime pas penser ce genre de chose mais là c'est mérité ! elle a voulu foutre ma vie en l'air … et gâcher ma relation avec Ari._

 _Ils sont ressortis 20 minutes plus tard, Arizona souriante, son père aborde la même expression faciale que d'habitude. Bonne nouvelle ou pas ?_

Webber : Madame Torres ! je peux vous voir un instant ?

Callie : euh oui bien sûre

 _Je regarde Arizona et essaye de décrypter un petit peu son regard … mais elle ne laisse rien transparaitre, ou alors ne sais rien de ma convocation dans le bureau du chef !_

 _J'entre dans le bureau et m'installe sur un siège en face du bureau du proviseur._

Webber : j'aimerais connaitre votre version des faits par rapport à l'incident qui s'est produit en Ecosse.

Callie : ah très bien !

 _Je lui raconte tout en détaille, en évitant tout de même de dévoiler ma relation avec Arizona._

Webber : vous êtes attaché à Mademoiselle Robbins ! ça se voit !

Callie : euh je ne comprends pas où voulez en venir ?

Webber : ok pour être plus clair ! quel est la nature de votre relation avec Mademoiselle Robbins ?

 _Ok arrêt sur image … euh je réponds quoi à ça ? grand beug pendant 2 bonnes minutes …_

Callie : euh bah Mademoiselle Robbins est une élève très sympathique et très intelligente …

Webber : je sais qu'en tant qu'être Humain vous n'êtes pas infaïble aux charmes d'autres personnes et je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Je vois très ce qu'il se passe dans mon établissement.

Callie : d'accord (Dis-je hésitante)

 _La sonnerie retentie ! ouf sauvée par le gong_

Webber : allez-y ! je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard pour vos cours. Par contre je vous demanderais de revenir plus tard pour parler plus sérieusement du cas de Mademoiselle Boswell.

Callie : merci ! bonne journée

Webber : à vous aussi.

 _Je sors du bureau complètement chamboulé … je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, vraiment pas même._

 _Arizona n'est plus devant le bureau et aucune trace du Colonel non plus. J'aurais voulue qu'elle soit là et qu'elle m'épaule dans ce moment … comment dire ! stressant._

 _Je pars voir Marc qui part chance je le croise dans les couloirs._

Callie : On est dans la merde !

Marc : de quoi tu parles ?

Callie : Webber ! il le sait pour nos relations avec … (je regarde autour de moi) tu sais qui !

Marc : ah bon ? il te l'a dit

Callie : il ne me l'a pas clairement dit mais bien sous-entendu !

Marc : oh … et il a dit quoi ? enfin ça le dérange ?

Callie : non il m'a dit que nous étions humains et qu'on n'était pas infaïble aux charmes des élèves.

Marc : bon bah ça va ! je te l'avais dit, Webber nous apprécie et il nous soutiendra au moindre problème.

Callie : il veut quand même me revoir … Pour parler de Boswell. Qui d'ailleurs ne nous fait pas de brillant acte de présence ces temps-ci !

Marc : tu me tiendras au courant ! en attendant je dois voir ma classe.

Callie : oui ok ! bon cours.

 _Il me fait un clin d'œil et rentre dans sa salle._

 _Fin flash-back_

 _Trop de nouvelle en si peu de temps. Webber me demande une nouvelle fois qu'on s'entretienne dans son bureau. 2_ _ème_ _convocation en 2 semaines et entre temps c'est Marc qui y a eu droit. Ça comme vraiment à m'inquiéter ! même s'il me dit qu'il voit tout et que nous sommes des humains. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est d'accord avec nos relations._

 _Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Arizona et moi sommes de nouveau un couple à peu près stable … enfin c'est de nouveau récent. Et on veut prendre notre temps et ça me va. Enfin sauf pour le sexe là je ne peux pas attendre Arizona est vraiment douée !_

 _Ma journée se résume simplement : éviter Monsieur Webber dans les couloirs, ne pas voir une seule fois ma copine et Marc qui me rassure à sa manière, donc … pas rassurant du tout !_

 _Je rentre chez moi épuisé moralement, j'aimerai voir Arizona. C'est égoïste mais je l'aime trop et j'ai passé une journée de merde !_

 _Callie « coucou ! tu fais quoi ? tu as passé une bonne journée ? je suis déçu qu'on n'est pas pu se voir aujourd'hui ! en plus j'ai encore été convoqué dans le bureau de Webber, je ne sais plus quoi en pensé … j'ai joué la gamine toute la journée à l'éviter mais j'ai rendez-vous demain et j'ai besoin de toi … »_

 _Ok … j'ai un peu tout déballé mais bon j'ai besoin d'extérioriser. Je me couche sur mon lit et profite de mon matelas moelleux dans lequel je m'enfonce tranquillement. Je ne me rends compte que je me suis endormie seulement quand je me relève rapidement de mon lit après avoir entendu la sonnerie de ma porte. Il est quelle heure ? j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une nuit complète … euh 2 heures du matin. Mais c'est qui bordel ? qui ose sonner chez les gens à cette heure-ci._

 _J'ouvre la porte énervée et tombe sur Arizona habillée d'une veste militaire et d'un pantalon noir elle me lance un regard de tueuse avec des yeux ronds, sortant presque de leur orbite._

Arizona : mais tu foutais quoi bordel je tais appeler une vingtaine de fois et envoyer une centaine de message ! je m'inquiète pour toi

Callie : je crois que je me suis endormie … désolé

Arizona : oh mon dieu mais je me suis imaginé tellement de choses, tu m'envoies un sms trop bizarre et après tu ne réponds plus. Tu te rends compte ! j'ai dû fuguer de chez moi en pleine nuit, j'ai failli me casser la jambe et j'ai …

 _Je la coupe en l'embrassant, elle ne répond pas de suite au baiser puis je sens ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes. Sa langue vient titiller la mienne avant d'enclencher un combat pour la domination. Arizona me pousse à l'intérieur de ma maison et referme la porte du pied. Elle me colle contre la porte et se retire de ma bouche._

Arizona : un téléphone s'est fait pour être utilisé ! surtout que je t'ai répondu rapidement.

Callie : c'est bon j'ai compris et je suis désolé ! vraiment. Mais maintenant que tu es là autant en profiter surtout que j'ai passé une journée de merde … et tu m'as manqué. (Je me colle à elle et passe l'une de mes jambes entre les siennes)

Arizona : tu sais que je suis en colère contre toi !

Callie : ouah du sexe énervé ! je suis toute à toi ! fais-moi tienne sauvagement mon amour. (Je suis excitée comme jamais je ne l'ai été)

Arizona : vous joué avec le feu mademoiselle Torres ! (Elle a les yeux qui pétille de luxure)

Callie : oui c'est vrai capitaine mais je sais que vous adorez ça quand je suis à votre merci. (Lui dis-je en lui susurrant à l'oreille)

Arizona : vous allez donc devoir faire tout ce que je vous demande à partir de cet instant ! (Elle s'éloigne de moi et s'assoit sur mon canapé)

Arizona : je veux que vous vous me fussiez dans votre plus belle lingerie et que vous reveniez dans ce salon rapidement afin de me charmer grâce à une petite danse ! j'ai été claire ?

Callie : oh … Très bien !

Arizona : oui capitaine !

Callie : oh je vais adorer ce petit jeu mon capitaine ! je me dépêche …

 _Je lui lance un baiser volant et part dans ma chambre me changer. Mon ensemble de sous vêtement rouge va lui faire plaisir, il met mon teins bronzé en valeur et c'est la couleur du chaud, ça décrit parfaitement mon état. Elle est arrivée avec sa veste militaire et ça tout de suite excitée, comment en faire autrement, son air autoritaire qui me foudroyait du regard alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Rien de plus sympathique et de romantique au final._

Point de vue Arizona :

 _Elle m'a foutue la trouille ! elle répond toujours super vite à mes messages d'habitude et la rien. Surtout que je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée après mon rendez-vous avec le directeur et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise journée … Webber lui a peut-être dis des choses ou a découvert que l'on était ensemble. Enfin bref ! trop de possibilité._

 _Je suis quand même sortie de chez moi en pleine nuit … si mon père s'en rendait compte je serais vraiment dans la merde … il faudra que je rentre tôt._

 _De base je n'étais pas du tout venu pour coucher avec elle mais bien pour lui faire la morale mais elle m'a appelé capitaine et a commencé à abuser de ses charmes. Etant une femme intelligente je ne peux dignement refuser ce genre d'offre ! en plus de cela avoir une petite dance sexy de sa part va plus que me plaire !_

 _D'ailleurs en parlant du loup j'entends la musique s'enclencher et ma belle brune se placer devant moi. Wahou ! j'en paire mes mots, ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même et je suis sûre qu'un petit filet de bave en sort._

Callie : la vue vous plait-elle capitaine

Arizona : oh oui ! tu es magnifique Calliope.

Callie : tu voulais une danse, tu vas être servie !

 _Sur ce-elle enclenche une musique sexy et très sexuel, ça vous dit quelque chose Marvin Gaye « let's get in on » j'adore ! Ma brune se rapproche de moi et écarte mes jambes, elle danse se frotte à moi et fais bouger sensuellement son corps, je ne me reteins pas et pose mes mains sur ces hanches. Je sens que je suis mouillé au plus haut point, mon sous vêtement ne me sers a rien à part à me gêner. Callie doit le sentie car elle plaque sa cuisse contre mon entre jambes et tire mes cheveux en arrière pour que je la regarde._

Callie : le show vous plait-il capitaine ?

Arizona : beaucoup mais j'ai maintenant besoin de vous dans la chambre !

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je la soulève en lui agrippant les fesses. Un léger gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ça s'annonce bien pour la suite des évènements._

 _Ce n'est que 3 heures et 2 orgasmes plus tard que je quitte Callie. Elle est endormie sur mon bras, ok il faut que je fasse un mouvement rapide et fluide … action réalisée, je retrouve mon bras et vérifie qu'elle continue de dormir. En même temps vu le sommeil de plomb qu'elle a … ce n'est pas difficile !_

 _Un petit mot sur la table pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète au réveil et referme la porte silencieusement derrière moi._

 _Je suis rentré vite chez moi, je suis en train de galérer à escalader le mur de ma maison, c'était plus simple à descendre._

Timothy : mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? (Chuchote-t-il)

 _Je manque de tomber lorsque je l'entends_

Arizona : oh mon dieu tu viens de me faire tellement peur ! j'ai failli tombé à cause de toi !

Timothy : je t'aurais rattrapé ! bref, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Arizona : j'essaye de rentrer dans ma chambre comme tu peux le voir ! je te retourne la question !

Timothy : oh moi … je suis allé me promener

 _Gros menteur ! mais là je n'ai pas le temps d'enquêter. Et je suis toujours accroché au mur._

Arizona : mouais on en reparle plus tard

Timothy : si tu veux ! et j'imagine que le suçon dans le cou est l'œuvre de Callie !

 _Quoi ! non mais je rêve … elle pas fais ça quand même … comment je vais faire ?_

 _Je cache mon cou d'une main et lui lance un regard noir._

Timothy : pour ton information ! il y a une corde

 _Euh … de quoi il parle ? Tim doit capter mon incompréhension et me montre la fameuse corde qui est dissimulé dans le mur. Mais pourquoi je ne la connaissais pas avant. Je redescends sur la terre ferme._

Arizona : tu le savais et tu ne me l'as pas dit !

Timothy : bah oui ! et je pensais que tu le savais. Non mais sérieusement je l'ai construite quand on était petit, ça me permettait de gagner à cache-cache et de m'évader en pleine nuit. Attends mais comment tu croyais que je faisais pour sortir ?

Arizona : mais tu es un tricheur sans nom ! bah je pensais que tu sautais et que tu grimpais comme je tentais de le faire avant que tu m'interrompes …

Timothy : alala ! allez grimpe je te sauve les fesses si tu tombes

Arizona : Ahah (Je le bouscule d'un coup d'épaule en passant à côté de lui)

 _Arrivée sur la terrasse de ma chambre je fais signe à Tim que c'est bon. Il monte rapidement et me fais un clin d'œil avant d'enjamber le muret séparant nos chambres. Même des jumeaux on beaucoup de secret l'un envers l'autre ! je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir aussi facilement ! non il va me devoir des explications. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il gagnait toujours au cache-cache._

 _Je rentre dans ma chambre et tente de m'endormir. Il va falloir que j'aie quelques discussions avec plusieurs personnes demain. Le sexe ne résout pas tout, Calliope m'a quand bien même fait vraiment peur ! et en plus j'ai un mauvais présentiment sur son petit rendez-vous avec le directeur … et j'ai un suçon ! une foutue marque super mal placée en plein dans le cou ! super visible de tous ... comment je vais faire pour expliquer ça à mes parents, mes amis … c'est la cata !_

* * *

 _je suis désolé pour le retard et pour le petit bug du dernier enregistrement._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _Prochain chapitre dans 1 semaine en attendant n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews auxquelles je m'efforcerai de répondre._

 _Bonne journée à vous tous !_

 _The moutain coco*_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Point de vue Callie :

 _La venue surprise d'Arizona chez moi m'a vraiment fait du bien, même si elle avait disparu à mon réveil. Ce n'est pas si grave au final, puisque j'ai prévu que l'on passe le week-end ensemble et donc que l'on se réveille ensemble, que l'on profite de l'une de l'autre sans aucun souci ni limite._

 _Je voulais lui annoncer hier mais la vue de son corps trempé m'a fait tourner la tête et j'en ai complètement oublier ce que je voulais lui dire._

 _En allant au lycée je repense mon futur rendez-vous avec Monsieur Webber, j'en suis tellement inquiète que je transpire comme une bête. En arrivant devant l'école je vois Arizona de loin qui se trouve avec son groupe d'amis qui rigolent, un des élèves reconnait ma voiture et la montre du doigt, elle se retourne et me lance un regard noir. Euh OK ? j'ai fait quoi ? je me gare sur le parking réservé au prof et lui envoie un SMS._

 _Callie « coucou ma belle ! j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?_

 _La réponse se fait plus que rapide puisque j'ai à peine le temps de fermer ma voiture que son nom apparait sur mon téléphone._

 _Arizona « tu te fous de moi ! tout le monde se paye ma tête par ta faute ! tu m'as fait un putain d'énorme suçon dans le cou ! »_

 _Oh merde, je me suis surement laisser emporter au moment des faits._

 _Callie « oh pardon Ari … je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès mais j'étais super excitée et je me suis laissé aller »_

 _Arizona « si tu veux que notre relation reste secrète tu es mal barré ! tout le bahut sait que je me suis envoyé en l'air ! »_

 _Callie « OK je suis désolé, excuse-moi ! je peux me faire pardonner dans une salle ! là, tout de suite ? »_

 _Arizona « c'est pas une bonne idée ! »_

 _Callie « s'il te plait_ _en plus il fallait que je te voie pour t'annoncer quelque chose ! »_

 _Arizona « bon OK mais rapidement … »_

 _Callie « la salle 402 C »_

 _Bon elle énervée … ce que je comprends parfaitement ! j'aurais eu la même réaction._

 _Je cours quasiment pour atteindre la salle de notre rendez-vous. J'installe mes affaires sur le bureau et arrange ma coiffure. La porte s'ouvre brusquement et ma copine entre derrière._

Arizona : il est énorme ! non mais sérieusement tu n'as pas réfléchi ou quoi ?

 _Je dois avouer qu'il est assez gros et rouge enfin violet._

Callie : je suis tellement désolé … mais tu ne l'as même pas sentie ?

Arizona : non j'étais occupé à penser à autre chose !

Callie : bon tu vois … j'étais dans la même situation. Tu m'as tellement donné de plaisir que je n'ai pas contrôlé mes gestes. (Je m'approche d'elle et place mes mains de part et d'autre de son corps) je peux avoir un baisé maintenant ? (Lui dis-je sensuellement)

Arizona : Calliope attend, on ne peut pas ! on est dans l'école

Callie : juste un bisou …

Arizona me regarde l'air de dire « on s'est très bien toutes les deux que ce ne sera pas seulement un bisou »

Arizona : garde tes mains dans tes poches

Je me colle à elle et l'embrasse chastement en attendant qu'elle craque. Chose qui arrive rapidement lorsque je m'éloigne lentement d'elle. Ari m'attrape la nuque et écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. La langue s'y mêle et je sens mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine comme à chaque fois où Arizona me touche. Je place mes mains sur ses hanches et nous pousse gentiment vers le mur le plus proche.

Arizona : tes mains (Me souffle t'elle entre deux baiser)

Callie : je ne … peux pas … m'en empêcher. (Dis-je entre deux baiser)

Arizona : stop stop ! sérieusement sinon on ne va jamais s'arrêter ! pousse toi de moi (Dis-t-elle en souriant)

Callie : je t'aime Arizona

Arizona : moi aussi je t'aime princesse. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

 _Je m'éloigne d'elle et reprend mes esprits_

Callie : ah oui ! accepterais tu de venir en Week-end avec moi ? seulement toutes les deux.

Arizona : quand ?

Callie : Demain

Arizona : oh … bah je ne sais pas ! je n'ai pas vu avec mes parents …

Callie : tu penses qu'ils pourraient refuser ? c'est seulement une nuit dans un hôtel et je te ramènerai dimanche soir

Arizona : je n'en sais rien ! il faut que je les appels pour savoir !

Callie : mais attends ! toi tu veux ou pas ? je veux dire passer le Week-end avec moi ?

Arizona : bah bien sûr ! c'est quoi cette question ! je viens de te dire je t'aime après t'avoir embrassé … le truc c'est que ma punition se termine ce soir … alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour eux ! tu comprends ?

Callie : oui je vois ! tu me diras leur réponse

Arizona : j'ai très envie de passer mon week-end seulement avec toi ! tu voulais qu'on aille où ?

Callie : surprise ma belle ! tu ne sauras rien … sauf que tu dois prendre un maillot

Arizona : oh ! je vais appeler mes parents alors

Callie : bonne journée

 _Un dernier baiser et je libère ma blonde pour la journée. Une journée qui s'annonce mouvementé par mon futur rendez-vous avec le proviseur …_

 _Je croise Marc dans les couloirs se dirigeant vers la salle des profs._

Callie : hey Marc comment ça va ?

Marc : oh salut Callie ! je voulais te voir justement

Callie : ah bon pourquoi ?

Marc : je viens de croiser Arizona ! tu y es allez sacrément fort. Une vraie sauvage, je n'imagine même pas l'état de son dos.

 _Je lui tape sur l'épaule_

Callie : marc ! sérieusement tais-toi et non tu ne sauras rien de plus.

Marc : allez s'il te plait dis-moi juste si c'est la nuit dernière ?

Callie : oui … (Dis-je en soufflant) mais tu n'auras aucune autre information.

 _On s'est très rapidement rapprochés avec Marc, il est devenu en très peu de temps mon confident et mon ami. On vit la même situation forcément ça rapproche. Sa relation avec Lexie s'est énormément renforcée. Identique pour Meredith et Dereck qui je l'ai appris récemment passent la majorité de leur nuit ensemble. Je suis un tout petit peu jalouse de ne pas pouvoir en faire de même, mais ce serait précipité les choses et je ne suis pas sure qu'Arizona serait vraiment prête … de plus rien que de devoir affronter le colonel pour lui annoncer la nouvelle me fait trembler._

 _On va déjà passer le week-end ensemble enfin on va croiser les doigts pour que ses parents acceptent !_

Point de vue Arizona

 _Son annonce m'a tellement surprise, j'en ai plus qu'envie, un week-end seule à seule avec sa chérie. Qui n'en rêverait pas ? surement pas moi !_

 _Je me cale dans un coin tranquille afin d'appeler mes parents sans être dérangée et pour avoir leur autorisation pour que je puisse partir avec Calliope._

 _Arizona : allo ! Maman ?_

 _Mère : oui ma chérie que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Arizona : rien de grave ne t'en fait pas mais Callie m'invite à un week-end organisé où on partirait toutes les deux … je sais que ma punition se termine ce soir et donc j'aimerai avoir votre accord ? alors c'est oui ?_

 _Mère : oui mais …_

 _Arizona : mais quoi ?_

 _Mère : je veux rencontrer Callie et c'est non négociable ! vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps et je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble._

 _Oh non ça c'est vraiment mauvais !_

 _Arizona : Maman je … le problème c'est que Callie n'est vraiment pas prête à vous rencontrer … (elle va faire un malaise surtout)_

 _Mère : et pourquoi ça ?_

 _Arizona : le colonel (Lui dis-je simplement)_

 _Mère : je te promets d'essayer de le contrôler et de la calmer._

 _Arizona : mais en plus de ça Callie a déjà réservé l'hôtel et on part demain matin._

 _Mère : bien nous la verrons donc ce soir pour le diner._

 _Quoi non mais …_

 _Arizona : maman … je t'assure que c'est n'est pas nécessaire d'aller aussi vite._

 _Mère : je ne voulais pas te l'imposer mais si je ne rencontre pas Callie je n'accepterai pas que tu partes en week-end avec elle !_

 _Arizona : oh c'est du chantage ! (Je l'entends souffler dans le micro) ok très bien maman j'en parle à Callie …_

 _Ça s'annonce mal ! vraiment mal ! allez on respire. Je vais en cours et m'installe à côté d'Alex. Un petit regard et il comprend qu'il y a un problème …_

Arizona : ma mère me fait du chantage pour rencontrer Callie … (Lui déballais-je rapidement)

Alex : oh !

Arizona : ouais comme tu dis …

Alex : tu vas faire quoi ?

Arizona : à ton avis ! je n'ai pas vraiment le choix

Alex : et elle en pense quoi ta copine ?

Arizona : elle ne le sais pas encore ...

Alex : j'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! (Dis t'il en rigolant)

Arizona : pas moi ! et arrête de te moquer !

 _Je le cogne sur l'épaule et me repositionne vers la prof qui va bientôt nous reprendre si on continue de parler …_

Eclipse de 4 heures

 _J'ai réfléchis toute la journée aux formules et tournure de phrase que je pourrais utiliser pour expliquer la situation à Callie. Je lui ai d'ailleurs envoyé un message afin qu'elle me retrouve dans une salle de cours. Une porte s'ouvre en un bruit sourd, balancée contre le mur._

Callie : c'est quoi ce message ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? il t'est arrivé quelques choses ! où non pire il y a une nouvelle Lauren qui essaye de nous détruire ?!

 _Elle a débité toutes ces questions d'une telle vitesse que je me félicite moi-même d'avoir tout compris._

Arizona : hey doucement rien de si grave ! ok … allez viens t'assoir et respire.

Callie : alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Arizona : ma mère impose un diner ce soir pour te rencontrer sinon je ne peux pas venir en week-end avec toi …

 _Autant aller droit au but et ne pas retarder le moment fatidique … mais à la vue de son expression faciale je n'ai pas fait le bon choix ! je pense qu'elle est en apnée depuis 2 minutes …_

Arizona : Calliope ! s'il te lait regarde-moi … ne t'en fait pas ça va bien se passer. Respire princesse ! tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur …

Callie : ton père sera là ?

 _Elle parle c'est déjà ça_

Arizona : oui mais ma mère m'a promis de le calmer.

Callie : ce soir ?

Arizona : oui, 20 heures chez moi

Callie : mais je n'ai rien pour m'habiller, je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer … je finis à 17 h30

Arizona (Je lui prend la tête entre mes mains et la regarde la plus amoureusement) : tout va bien se passer, tu es magnifique au naturel, habille-toi normalement et tout ira bien … ne t'en fais pas ! je serais là et te tiendrais la main du début jusqu'à la fin. Ok ?

Callie : tu promets ?

Arizona (j'approche mes lèvres des siennes et lui souffle) : oui je te promets ! je t'aime princesse

Callie : je t'aime aussi ! mais sache que je suis stressée et inquiète du déroulé de cette soirée …

 _Nos lèvres se rejoignent délicatement, un baiser chaste mais porteur de sens pour toutes les deux. Une promesse de ma part et un accord de la part de Callie. La soirée s'annonce riche en émotion._

 _Je m'éloigne d'elle et sort de la classe en lui lançant un dernier regard amoureux et un sourire charmeur._

Point de vue Callie

 _Je crois que j'ai vais mourir sur place, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu dans ma tête … je pensais ne les rencontrer que dans 6 mois minimum … pas avant la fin de l'année en tout cas._

 _Enfin bon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si je veux passer un week-end avec ma copine il faut que je passe par la case Colonel … et acceptation … oh mon dieu et s'il ne m'aimait pas. Aucun beaux-parents ne m'a jamais aimé ! Je ne suis qu'un prof rien d'exceptionnel. Surtout quand on compare avec le père d'Ari qui est colonel !_

 _Je me dirige vers la salle des profs et m'installe sur une table avec un Café fort._

Amélia s'installe à côté de moi et commence tout naturellement à parler de sa journée et du week-end qu'elle allait avoir. Au bout d'un moment je la coupe sans ménagement.

Callie : écoute Amélia je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à t'écouter parler de ton super week-end et de tes super élèves !

Amélia : ok … tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ?

Callie (Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier la distance avec les autres profs de la salle) : je rencontre les parents de (Un autre petit coup d'œil) … tu sais qui … ce soir ! et je ne suis vraiment pas prête.

Amélia : oh ok je comprends mieux ton état de stress et la ride sur ton front

Automatiquement je place une main sur mon front pour la couvrir.

Amélia : non je rigole ! tu as la peau lisse t'en fait pas ! plus sérieusement tu devrais te relaxer.

Callie : comment veux-tu que je me relaxe en sachant que ses parents vont me détester d'avoir une relation interdite avec leur fille ! et son père me fait flipper … je suis mal alaise quand il est dans les parages …

Amélia : son père t'aurais surement déjà fait du mal … enfin parler …. S'il ne voulait pas de cette relation. Il doit avoir une influence sur elle … c'est son père !

Callie : tu ne me rassures pas du tout …

Amélia : écoute, Arizona a dû prendre ta défense, elle t'aime ça se voit. Et ces parents ne pourront surement rien y changer !

Callie : ouais j'espère que tu as raison

Amélia : mais oui ! en plus tu es quelqu'un de bien et magnifique sa mère va t'adorer et tu connais déjà son frère ! habille-toi de ta plus belle robe et donne leur ton plus beau sourire ! ok ?

Callie : merci ! vraiment

Amélia : les amies servent à ça !

 _Elle me serre délicatement la main et se lève, reprend ses affaires et part de la salle. Amélia a tout à fait raison. Je vais être la meilleure des belles filles. Enfin je vais faire tout pour !_

 _C'est avec cet état d'esprit que je quitte le lycée rapidement. 17h30 j'ai 2 heures pour me préparer._

 _Je prends une robe bleue pas trop décolleté qui m'arrive juste au-dessus du genou. Sobre mais classe. Un chignon bien préparé … vu le temps que j'ai passé à le faire, mes cheveux n'ont pas intérêts à ce rebêler et un maquillage simple. Un dernier encouragement devant le miroir et un check sur mes messages._

 _Amélia « tu vas assurer ! ne doute pas de toi, bonne soirée et bon courage »_

 _Arizona « tu seras parfaite, ma mère semble impatiente d'enfin te rencontrer. Hâte de te retrouver ! je t'aime princesse »_

 _Je leur réponds rapidement et regarde l'heure. 19h45 … il faut que j'y aille, ça l'afficherait mal si j'arrivais en retard !_

 _Durant mon trajet en voiture vers la maison de ma belle je sens mes mains devenir moite au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de la demeure Robbins. Première fois que je vais y entrer, découvrir l'univers d'Arizona. 19h58 je suis pile à l'heure._

 _La maison est grande d'extérieur, une pelouse bien tondue, des fleurs magnifiques et un petit chemin en pierre qui nous dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsque je me retrouve face à celle-ci mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et je respire difficilement. Je prends mon courage à demain et sonne._

 _La porte s'ouvre et je fais face à l'homme que je redoute depuis des mois …_

 _Colonel Robbins : bonsoir, nous vous attendions !_

* * *

Je m'excuse encore pour le retard mais qui dit fin d'année dit dossier à rendre ...

chapitre un peu cour mais promis je me rattrape sur le prochain !

bon week-end

the moutain cocon*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Point de vue Callie

 _La porte s'ouvre et je fais face à l'homme que je redoute depuis des mois …_

Colonel Robbins : bonsoir, nous vous attendions !

 _Comment ça il m'attendait … je veux dire je suis à l'heure et … oh mon dieu il a l'air en colère … je sens que je transpire … vraiment pas propre pour une première impression !_

Arizona : papa arrête ! s'il te plait ce soir tu es mon père pas le chef de troupe dans l'armée !

Père : elle devra passer par cette étape un jour où l'autre et tu le sais ! (Lui dit-il à voix basse mais assez fort pour que je l'entende)

Le colonel repart en nous laissant avec Arizona seule sur le palier de la maison familiale.

Arizona : je suis vraiment désolé pour ça … mais sinon tu es magnifique ! cette robe te va très bien

Callie : merci ma belle ! tu n'es pas mal non plus

 _Et pour cause, elle porte un chemisier blanc avec un bande noire au niveau des boutons qu'elle porte avec un pantalon noir épousant parfaitement ses formes … je descends mon regard et remarque qu'elle porte des talons noirs. Prise en flagrant délit de reluquage intensif de ma petite amie celle-ci se retourne et bouge les fesses sous mon regards toujours autant admiratifs ! comment ai-je fait pour lui plaire ? cette fille est tout bonnement magnifiquement !_

Arizona : et si tu arrêtais de contempler et que tu venais m'embrasser pour me dire bonsoir convenablement ?

Callie : ce serait une très bonne idée !

 _Je joins le geste à la parole et exauce son vœu en venant délicatement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser tendre et réconfortant car je vais passer une soirée pleine d'épreuve et de test. Oh oui je le sens venir …_

Arizona : ça va bien se passer ! je serais avec toi du début jusqu'à la fin, en plus ma mère et mon frère sont de notre côté ! enfin ma mère t'attend impatiemment car je cite « veux voir de mes propres yeux la femme qui rends heureuse ma fille ! »

Callie : oh pas de pression ! toi tu sais rassurer ta copine dis donc ! (Lui dis-je ironiquement)

Arizona : hey ne te moque pas ! sinon tu vas te retrouver seule contre mon père

 _Oh non j'espère pas !_

Callie : ok … j'arrête ! ne me laisse pas zona s'il te plait … ton père est effrayant quand il le veut !

 _Elle s'approche de moi et vu mon air terrorisé, elle m'embrasse et me tire dans la maison._

 _Ok c'est le moment de vérité … ce soir ma relation se joue !_

 _Leur maison est très grande et lumineuse, je me laisse tiré et me retrouve dans le salon où une belle table est dressée. Timothy se lève du canapé et vient me dire bonsoir. J'avoue que je suis rassurée qu'il soit là. Un allié de plus dans la bataille. Un plat se pose sur la table et je me retourne immédiatement … madame Robbins me fait face !_

Mère : Callie ! je suis très heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer.

Callie : moi de même Madame Robbins

Mère : oh non pas de ça avec moi ! appelez-moi Barbara

Callie : très bien Barbara (mon sourire s'agrandi de lui-même face à cette tendresse)

Barbara : installez-vous je vais chercher mon mari afin d'entamer le diner.

 _Je regarde Arizona qui est tout autant sous le choc face à cet échange … je ne m'attendait vraiment pas ça … enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre ! c'est toujours mieux que l'accueil froid du Colonel …_

 _Arizona s'assied à côté de moi et me prend la main discrètement, son frère s'installe en face de moi et me sourit à pleine dents._

 _Le colonel et sa femme font leur entrée dans le salon les bras chargés par les assiettes. Je tente de me lever pour leur venir en aide mais je suis stoppée en plein mouvement._

Barbara : oh non Callie restez assise, vous êtes notre invitée ce soir !

Callie : oh très bien … d'accord

 _Je me rassieds et sert la main de ma copine, une légère pression d'encouragement se fait ressentir au même moment où le colonel s'assieds en face de sa fille. Il me fixe et ne s'arrête pas même lorsque sa femme lui donne un coup de coude pas vraiment discret._

Barbara : alors Callie ! parlez-nous un peu de vous

Callie : euh oui bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir ?

 _Père : quels sont vos intentions envers ma fille ?_

 _Okkk … belle entrée en matière !_

Barbara : Daniel ! ça suffit

Callie : non ne vous en faites pas ! je vais répondre … et bien je l'aime sincèrement et je ne souhaite que son bonheur, mais ça vous le savez déjà. Elle me rend meilleure, chaque matin et chaque sors je pense à elle, rien que de la voir au bout d'un couloir me donne le sourire, un sourire que je ne peux enlever facilement. Elle a changé ma vie et dans le bon sens du terme. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, oui on a eu des difficultés c'est vrai mais ça nous a rendu plus forte dans notre couple. Oui je suis plus âgée et notre statut ne nous aide pas mais on peut y arriver. Je crois en nous et en notre amour ! (Je fixe un peu plus son père et prend une voix posée) alors vous pouvez continuer de me faire peur, de mettre de côté votre rôle de père pour laisser place à celui de colonel, tant que votre fille me tiendra la main et qu'elle sera à mes côtés je resterai en face de vous … apeuré mais toujours debout. Vous devriez vous habituer à moi car je ne compte pas laisser Arizona de sitôt, je me vois avec elle dans des 10ène d'année et bien plus ! oui notre relation est récente mais mon amour pour elle dépasse tous mes rêves et tous ce que j'avais pu imaginer pour l'avenir avec une futur femme. En espérant qu'un jour j'aurais votre bénédiction sur ma relation avec votre fille ! (Cette fois-ci je me tourne vers Arizona qui ne bouge plus, sa bouche est légèrement ouverte de stupéfaction) car je l'aime de tout mon cœur et ne cesserai de le faire dans le temps, elle dépasse amplement la femme de mes rêves.

 _Et BAM Callie Torres flippe mais est toujours présente. Plus personne ne bouge, Tim est choqué et Madame Robbins commence tout doucement à sortir de sa léthargie pour laisser place à un immense sourire._

Barbara : Callie je vous apprécie encore plus pour votre courage dont vous venez de faire preuve et je suis très heureuse que ma fille puisse compter sur vous ! mais sachez que mon mari et moi-même restons tout de-même sur nos gardes … vous devez comprendre qu'Arizona est notre fille et malgré son jeune âge elle a beaucoup souffert durant ses anciennes relations, nous ne voudrions en aucun cas que cela se reproduise !

 _Oui je comprends tout à fait …_

Callie : oui Arizona m'en a rapidement parlé ! je ne suis pas ses ex et ne lui ferais jamais des choses pareils

Barbara : parfait ! nous pouvons donc diner tranquillement maintenant

Point de vue Arizona

 _Wahou ! je suis complétement sous le choc. Son discours était mémorable et sincère … et tellement beau … et elle a réussi à clouer le bec à mon père. Je veux dire c'est ça qui est mémorable, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une personne extérieure à la famille le fait !_

 _Je l'aime encor plus après cela, elle me prouve par ce discours qu'elle croit en un futur avec moi, elle croit en notre relation._

Arizona : je t'aime tellement aussi ! merci pour ce que tu as dit et ce que tu viens de faire

 _Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse, dans ce baiser je lui transmets la sincérité de mes propos même s'ils ne sont pas aussi forts que les siens. J'en oublie mes parents qui sont face à nous. Ce n'est que le pied de Tim dans mon tibia qui me fait revenir à la réalité ! je le fusille du regard et reporte mon attention sur ma belle qui est rouge pivoine face à ma mère qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. En revanche mon père qui ne s'est toujours pas exprimé sur cette scène me sourit faiblement et porte son attention sur son assiette. Maintenant on peut vraiment manger._

 _Le reste de la soirée se passe très bien, on rigole à des anecdotes que ma mère raconte sur mon enfance. J'imagine que c'est un passage obligatoire dans tous les couples … je sens Callie beaucoup plus détendue qu'à son arrivé dans ma maison et j'en suis ravie. Mon père ne parle pas pour autant du repas seulement pour demander des choses banales sur la nourriture._

 _Je me lève pour aider ma mère à débarrasser la table et la rejoins dans la cuisine._

Barbara : j'étais sincère avec elle tout à l'heure : je l'aime vraiment bien et elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de convenable avec des épaules assez larges pour pouvoir te soutenir en cas de chute de ta part.

Arizona : oui merci maman. Elle me rend heureuse et je le suis encore plus depuis que sa réponse à papa.

Barbara : oh oui tu peux être fière d'elle ! c'était une très belle preuve d'amour

Arizona : je l'aime tellement aussi

Barbara : elle le sait mais n'oublie pas de lui montrer chaque jour ! c'est la base d'un couple ma chérie.

 _Je prends note de son conseil. Ma mère est une femme sage, elle m'enlace. Un câlin plein d'amour comme les mères savent si bien les faire._

 _Ma mère se replonge suite à cela dans sa vaisselle et je pars rejoindre ma brune dans le salon. En approchant j'entends mon père parlé._

 _Daniel : oui c'est vrai je prends mon rôle de colonel très à cœur mais je reste tout de même son père. Le Colonel et Daniel sont la même personne._

Callie : je ne vous ai jamais dit le contraire …

Daniel : non mais vous l'avez insinué … j'aime ma fille et je la protège seulement. Et je vois que vous l'aimé aussi, Arizona est une femme forte et un Homme brave dans la tempe comme je lui ai appris à l'être, des valeurs fondamentales. Et … vous avez su me répondre comme il le fallait tout à l'heure alors c'est fini je ne vous attaquerai plus lorsque nous parlerions ensemble ou lorsque nous nous verrions. Malgré tout faites attention à vous si vous lui faites le moindre le mal ! (Callie blanchie a vu d'œil face à cette phrase)

Callie : oui très bien … même si je ne le ferais pas !

Daniel : je l'espère, Callie (il lui tend une main en avant) vous avez ma bénédiction pour votre relation avec ma fille et par la même occasion mon autorisation pour l'emmener en week-end demain. Dorénavant appelez-moi Daniel !

Callie (serrant la main tendue) : avec plaisir Daniel

 _Si je m'attendais à ça ! cette soirée est tout bonnement mémorable. En tout point ! c'est la première fois que mon père accepte que ma copine l'appelle par son prénom. Je ne peux qu'être ravie de ce revirement de situation, de plus mon père accepte qu'on passe le week-end. Je vais passer mon week-end à la remercier de toutes les façons possibles._

 _Je décide d'apparaitre dans le salon et me faire voir._

Daniel : oh Arizona ! prends soin de cette femme et garde là ! vous vous aimez c'est indéniable. Alors j'accepte que tu partes en week-end avec elle. Cependant vous devez être de retour dimanche soir avant 20 heures … tu as cours lundi, de plus je veux que vous nous téléphonié en arrivant et en partant de votre lieu. Est-ce clair pour vous deux ?

 _Je regarde Callie qui enregistre les conditions. Elle ne semble pas partie pour répondre alors je décide de le faire à sa place._

Arizona : oui papa ! c'est très clair. Merci

 _Ce n'est pas un merci pour l'autorisation non c'est un merci pour l'acceptation de Calliope dans ma vie. Il l'apprécie et me donne sa bénédiction. Ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Il semble le comprendre car il me sourit d'un sourire éclatant de sincérité._

 _Mon père se lève et s'éloigne afin de nous laisser seule._

Arizona : je t'aime tellement

Callie : moi aussi même si je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai affronté ton père et que je l'ai convaincue que j'étais quelqu'un de bien.

Arizona : et bien si tu l'as fait et tu as épaté tout le monde. Ma mère t'apprécie beaucoup et tu viens de gagner le respect de mon père. Et mon frère (Je tourne autour de moi mais ne le vois pas) d'ailleurs où est-il ?

Callie : il a reçu un appel important juste après que tu sois parti dans la cuisine. Ensuite il est parti de la maison.

Arizona : ah bon … ok ! (C'est étrange de sa part)

Ma brune se lève et vient se placer en face de moi en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Callie : on va partir en week-end en amoureuse dans un endroit magnifique !

Arizona : oui ça va être top. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où l'on va ?

Callie : non … tu verras … bien (Dit-elle entre 2 baiser)

En entendant des pas venir vers nous, nous nous éloignons l'une de l'autre.

Barbara : bon les filles il se fait tard, nous allons nous coucher !

Callie : oui c'est vrai je vais rentrer chez moi !

Barbara : ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as bu il serait plus prudent que tu restes en plus ma fille serait ravie que tu passes la nuit dans son lit ! (Clin d'œil)

 _Ma mère a pour le coup tout à fait raison … même si le clin d'œil n'était pas utile._

Callie : alors je reste ! je repartirais demain pour aller chercher mon sac pour ce week-end.

Arizona : génial ! tu viens je vais te montrer ma chambre. Merci maman tu es la meilleure ! bonne nuit à vous deux

 _Je tire la main de ma brune après avoir embrassé la joue de ma mère. Ma chambre n'est pas rangée … vraiment pas ! je l'arrête devant la porte._

Arizona : ne soit pas choqué par le désordre ! (J'ouvre) voilà mon univers

Callie : c'est ça que tu appelles du désordre ? non mais il n'y a que des livres par terre et encore ils sont en pile bien alignée, seulement quelques feuilles sur ton bureau et des vêtements sur ton lit ! ce n'est rien.

Arizona : oui bah ça va ne te moque pas j'ai toujours été habitué à ce que ma chambre soit niquel !

Callie : en comparaison avec ma chambre étudiante je veux dire tu ne pouvais pas circuler dedans ! j'étais tellement bordélique.

Arizona : pourquoi tu emploi le passé ? (Lui dis-je en éclatant de rire)

 _Elle me pousse en me cognant l'épaule_

Callie : c'est méchant ça ! je vis dans un espace propre

Arizona : ouais heureusement que je suis là ! qu'est-ce que ce serait sinon ?

Callie : je vais rentrer chez moi si tu continues (Elle simule de partir vers la porte mais je la retiens en arrière)

Arizona : hop hop ! tu as dit oui à ma mère, elle serait vraiment déçue si tu n'étais pas la demain matin. En plus j'avais prévu de très bonnes choses et ça m'arrangerait si je pouvais les mettre en pratique avec toi (je lui accorde mon plus beau sourire dragueur)

Callie : oh non ! tu peux tout de suite oublier ça ! on ne fera rien de ce que tu as en tête ! pas quand tes parents sont dans la pièce d'à côté

Arizona : techniquement ils ne sont pas à coté, mais dans trois pièces plus loin !

Callie (me gratifiant d'un regard noir digne de ce nom) : ne joue pas sur les mots

Arizona : ça va je rigole. (Je reprends mon sérieux) Mais sérieusement on ne fera vraiment rien ce soir ?

Callie : oui

 _Arghh la frustration à son apogée !_

Callie : et ne fais pas cette tête … ton père viens seulement de m'accepter tu croyais sérieusement qu'on allait s'envoyer en l'air avec tes parents dans les parages, en plus je suis loin d'être silencieuse tu devrais le savoir !

Arizona : oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ce petit détail …

Callie : ton père me tuerait sur place d'avoir osé toucher à toi dans sa demeure ! pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais …

Arizona : ok ok calme toi ma puce on en profitera ce week-end ! viens te coucher je vais te passer en tee-shirt large.

Callie : merci … tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Arizona : bien sûr que non ! je comprends … même si je vais aller prendre une bonne douche froide avant de venir te rejoindre !

 _Ma belle éclate de rire et je lui jette un de mes tee-shirt puis par me changer les idées._

 _Point de vue Callie_

 _La chambre d'Arizona est simple pas trop de décoration, aucun poster de chanteur ni mannequin pour qui elle aurait craqué. Seulement une photo familiale encadré au-dessus d'une commode. Ils ont l'air heureux un grand sourire pour le colonel qui est en tenue décontracté et qui tiens amoureusement sa femme dans ses bras, Arizona est sur les épaules de Tim. On ressent vraiment le bonheur qui transparait dans leurs yeux, une famille heureuse et en harmonie les uns avec les autres._

 _C'est ce dont j'aurais aimé avoir, je veux dire ma mère et mon père s'aime mais on n'a jamais été proche ensemble et mon coming out n'a pas arrangé les choses …_

 _Ils me manquent … même si je leur en veux ! ils m'ont viré de chez eux et mon père m'a renié. On dit souvent que le lien mère fille est indestructible et bine c'est faux ! la mienne m'a tourné le dos à la minute même où je lui ai dit aimé une femme. Elle a hurlé puis m'a jeté mes affaires au visage en me disant qu'elle avait honte de moi et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais me regarder dans les yeux …_

 _Sans que je m'en rende compte des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Deux bras viennent se resserrer autour de ma taille et je me retourne directement pour venir plonger ma tête dans le cou de ma copine._

Arizona : que ce passe t'il princesse ?

Callie : je pensais à ma famille … et … ils me manquent …

Arizona : je sais … arrête de pleurer Calliope ! un jour ils comprendront et reviendrons vers toi.

 _Une nouvelle montée de larmes vient me parcourir. J'espère qu'elle a raison._

Callie : je t'aime … merci d'être là !

Arizona : moi aussi, je serais toujours là ! je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ! maintenant viens te coucher …

 _Elle me tire dans son lit où je viens me coller encore plus à elle, ses doigts viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux qu'elle caresse délicatement. Mes larmes cessent de couler d'elle-même._

Arizona : je suis fière d'être ta petite-amie Calliope ! encore plus lorsque tu prouves que tu m'aimes en l'affirmant devant ma famille.

Callie : c'est grâce à toi que j'ai cette force !

 _Je l'embrasse amoureuse et repose ma tête sur sa poitrine. Due à la fatigue mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Au moment de m'endormir j'entends les derniers mots d'Arizona._

Arizona : pour toujours et à jamais je te protègerais et t'aimerais. On aura notre propre famille !

 _Oh merci mon dieu de m'avoir envoyé cette femme parfaite._

* * *

excusez moi pour mon retard qui se fait récurrent mais j'essaye de faire au mieux !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ... avec ce "petit" revirement de situation ;)

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 17 qui risque d'être révélateur sur de nombreux points !

The moutain cocon *


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Arizona : allez Callie dis-moi maintenant où l'on va ! En plus le bandeau me sert vraiment. Tu sais j'aurai vraiment préféré utiliser le bandeau dans une autre situation … bébé tu m'entends ?!

Callie : oui je t'entends et non je ne te dirai rien !

Arizona : même si je te fais un Streep tease ?! Hum et que je te laisse me faire tt ce que tu veux j'accepte même que tu me mettes les menottes ! Lui susurrais je mielleusement

Callie : Arizona arrête ! Dit-elle la voix faiblarde

Arizona : un indice alors et je rajoute les jouets !

 _La voiture s'arrête d'un coup, une ceinture s'enlève et je sens la mienne se défaire_

Callie : tu es la pire des petites amies je te jure tu ne peux pas attendre plus de 10 min sans rien voir avant de marchander avec des propositions sexuelles pour avoir des informations ! Non rectification 7 minutes que t'ai mis le bandeau !

Arizona : ouais mais le reste du temps je suis génial et en plus je t'aime ce qui est déjà …

 _Une paire de lèvre s'écrase que la mienne pour une baise appuyée_

Callie : moi aussi je t'aime … Mais tu n'auras pas d'indice sinon c'est trop simple mais on est dans le sud tu devrais le sentir vu la température qui a grimpé dans la voiture. Je veux tt de même le Streep tease

A : Streep tease tu auras. Embrasse-moi maintenant que tu es arrêté autant en profiter !

C : non ceci est ta punition tu devras attendre notre chambre dans l'hôtel.

A : tu te punis aussi je te signale

 _Aucune réponse elle nous rattache et redémarre. Durant le reste du voyage je ne dis rien. La voiture s'arrête une bonne demi-heure plus tard._

C : il faut que tu saches quelque chose par rapport où nous sommes … je veux que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas menti mais que … enfin bref tu vas bien voir !

 _Euh de quoi elle parle ?!_

 _Calliope me tire par la main en dehors de la voiture et me retire mon bandeau_

A : Torres compagny … tu as une compagnie d'hôtel ?!

C : pas moi … mon père

A : ah et pourquoi on est la alors ?! Je croyais tu étais brouillé avec lui ?!

C : oui c'est le cas mais cet hôtel est mon préféré et je connais tt le personnel… je lui ai juste demandé si je pouvais continuer d'y aller et y garder mes avantages … il a dit oui alors j'aimerai en profiter avec toi ! Enfin si tu es toujours d'accord ?!

A : bah bien sûr que je le suis-je veux dire tu as vu cet hôtel et en plus si tu as des avantages … tu peux réserver la piscine que pour toi ou avoir le repas gratuit alors oui je suis pour a 200%

C : euh ce ne sont pas vraiment ce genre d'avantages

A : ah ok … c'est à dire ?!

Ma copine s'apprête à répondre lorsqu'un inconnu arrive à grand pas vers nous.

Inconnu : oh mon dieu Callie je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Je ne les ai pas cru lorsqu'ils m'ont dit le nom de la personne qui avait réservé la suite !

Euh … la suite ?!

C : moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Alexandria

 _Calliope enlace la jeune brune au corps parfait et au regard vert perçant._

Alexandria : combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise de m'appeler Lexa ! Tu devrais le savoir calliope …

C : oh c'était petit !

L : donnant donnant … tu ne me présente pas ?!

 _Ma copine se retourne rapidement comme si pendant 2 minutes elle m'avait complètement oublié …_

C : ah oui pardon ! Lexa je te présente ma merveilleuse compagne. Arizona voici Lexa la gérante de cet hôtel.

La brune me serre la main que je lui tends avant de rapidement se tourner pour passer un bras dans le dos d'une blonde.

Inconnue : hum hum elle est gérante à moitié !

C : Clarke ! Tu m'as manqué

Clarke : toi aussi Callie en plus ma très chère femme doutais de moi et ne me croyais pas lorsque je lui ai dit que tu venais pour le week-end accompagné d'Arizona.

 _La blonde donne un coup de coude à sa femme qui feint l'indignation face à cette attaque. Mais comment connait-elle mon nom. Callie … je n'ai pas le temps questionner ma copine sur ce sujet que Lexa intervient._

L : quoi non moi jamais ! J'ai une entière confiance en toi

Clarke : c'est ça rattrape toi ! va me chercher à manger si tu veux vraiment te rattraper j'ai super faim … merci ma chérie

Lexa : mais oui bien sûr ! (Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel) Callie ne fait pas d'enfant à ta copine … une femme enceinte est très dur à gérer !

 _Je m'étouffe avec ma salive à l'entente du mot enfant. Et pour la première fois je prends la parole._

Arizona : oh doucement on en est pas la du tout !

Callie : oui elle a raison … va chercher des fraises à ta magnifique femme à la place.

 _Lexa lui fait un doigt d'honneur et s'en va. Calliope éclate de rire._

Callie : elle n'a pas changé …

Clarke : oh non mais elle sera une formidable mère !

Arizona : vous êtes enceinte de combien ?

Clarke : oh mon dieu ne me vouvoie pas je suis jeune ! et pour répondre à ta question et bien je suis enceinte de 7 mois.

Callie : la fin est proche

Clarke : ouais bah heureusement je n'en peux plus, Lex à raison je suis dure et j'ai faim et mal au dos tout le temps. Mais bon elle est super attentionnée avec moi. J'ai le droit à un massage tous les soirs et le petit déjeuné au lit.

Callie : wahou … (elle me donne un coup de coude et ajoute en me regardant dans les yeux) prends en de la graine !

Arizona : quoi mais tu te fiches de moi ! je suis parfaite avec toi aussi. Tu avais ton petit déj pas plus tard que ce matin même.

Callie : oui c'est vrai mais … (ses yeux se mettent à pétiller) j'ai tellement mal au dos et un mass…

Arizona : ok d'accord tu auras ton massage ce soir (Callie m'embrasse la joue pour me remercier et part vers la voiture) Clarke je ne sais pas qui tu es mais si tu continues de donner ce genre d'idées à ma copine je ne vais pas beaucoup t'apprécier (l'avertis-je avec un clin d'œil)

Clarke me lance un sourire en coin et se tourne vers Callie qui vient de revenir accompagnée des valises : j'aime beaucoup ta copine Calliope

Callie : oh mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi … seulement Callie ! et c'est ma merveilleuse copine … c'est chasse gardée !

Clarke : ne t'en fais pas je suis mariée et comblée peu de chance que je tombe sous le charme de ta jolie blonde.

 _Ok trop de compliment d'un coup … on se connait à peine ! même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait plus sur moi que moi sur elle !_

Clarke : bon Callie je ne te fais pas visiter, passe à la réception pour récupérer le pass. Raven est super impatiente de te revoir.

 _Sur ce elle s'en va nous laissant de nouveau seule._

Arizona : tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer et n'ose même pas oublier des détails.

Callie : oui j'imagine bien mais dans la chambre rentrons d'abord puisque ça risque d'être long …

 _Je prends les valises et suis ma copine qui se dirige vers l'accueil de cet immense hôtel de luxe. Une femme brune est adossée sur le bar de la réception et parle avec une femme d'origine hispanique je suppose à la vue de son teins allé. Les deux femmes semblent être très proche l'une de l'autre, mon intuition se révèle être bonne lorsque l'une d'elle pose sa main sur la joue de l'autre. Ne nous ayant toujours pas vu je mime un signe de la main mais Callie m'arrête avant de prendre la parole._

Callie : Raven quand tu auras fini de draguer Octavia tu pourras peut-être me donner le pass de ma suite.

La dites Raven détourne le regard de l'autre brune et le pose sur nous, un éclair de joie passe dans son regard et elle saute au-dessus du bar pour venir nous rejoindre et prendre Callie dans ces bras.

Raven : oh Callie mon dieu comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Callie : vous aussi les filles. Alors Octavia tu arrives à la supporter … tu mérites une médaille !

Octavia : oh si tu savais

Raven : je t'entends et de toutes manière c'est trop tard pour toi. (Elle prend la main de sa compagne et nous la montre) et oui cette demoiselle est ma fiancée.

Callie : oh mais c'est génial félicitation à vous deux … c'est prévu pour quand ?

Octavia : normalement j'épouse cette tête de mule dans un mois !

Raven : ah maintenant je suis une tête de mule seulement parce que je n'aime pas le traiteur que tu as choisi ! non mais n'importe quoi. Callie ne te marie pas de sitôt tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs.

 _Hop deuxième fois que je m'étouffe._

Arizona : doucement après Lexa qui lui parle de bébé et vous de mariage on va ralentir un peu la cadence. Au faite je me présente moi-même, je suis Arizona la petite amie de Calliope.

Octavia et Raven : enchanté !

 _Elles me serrent la main_

 _Raven se rapproche de Callie et lui parle soi-disant discrètement : tu l'as laisse t'appeler Calliope, elle doit avoir de l'importance celle-là. Une petite chanceuse boucle d'or._

 _Ses mots me réchauffent le cœur, je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé la chance que j'avais de pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom complet puisqu'elle ne laisse personne d'autres le faire._

Octavia : Raven et si tu laissais Callie et sa belle blonde aller dans leur chambre.

Raven : ah oui je vais te chercher le pass.

Octavia : alors toutes les deux c'est depuis longtemps ?

Arizona : quelques moi … mais …

Callie : ça a été compliqué !

Arizona : oui …

Octavia : oh bah vous me raconterez tout ça plus tard allez-vous installer correctement. A toute à l'heure.

Raven : et voilà les filles votre pass. Amusez-vous bien ! (S'exclame-t-elle avec un clin d'œil)

 _Pourquoi elle nous dit ça ?_

Callie : Raven tu la fermes !

Octavia : chérie viens par là il nous reste des choses à régler.

Raven : ahah allez bonne aprèm. Mon devoir de future mariée m'appelle !

Un sacré personnage cette Raven mais je l'aime bien elle est extravertie et pleine d'humour, ça se sent.

Arizona : elle a voulu dire quoi par « amusez-vous bien »

Callie : oh tu sais Raven est comme ça mais je ne sais pas …

Arizona : Callie ! lui dis-je sur un ton autoritaire

Callie : bon Ok mais tu ne t'énerves pas ! tu le promets ?

Arizona : ok … je le promets !

Callie : bien alors quand on était jeune avec tout notre groupe d'amis nous faisions souvent des fêtes ici … et le soir lorsque la soirée était bien arrosée et que les couples commençaient à se rapprocher et se chauffer et bien nous allions dans cette suite. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps avant même que mon père e rachète cet hôtel …

Arizona : combien de filles sont passé par cette chambre ?

Callie : oh et bien … pas que des filles

Arizona : combien ?

Callie : je ne sais pas peut être 5

Arizona : ai l'obligeance de me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux !

Callie : ok en tout i personnes … mais tu sais les amours de jeunesses et j'étais bourré les 3/4 du temps …

Arizona : il va vraiment falloir que tu me parles plus de ta jeunesse comme tu l'appelles … tu ne peux pas me cacher ce genre de chose ! on est ensemble alors fais-moi confiance ! (Je lui parle étonnement calmement)

Callie : tu n'es pas fâché ?!

Arizona : non car on ne se connaissais pas et chacun à son passé mais tu vas devoir te faire pardonner et dans toutes les pièces !

Callie : et bah on n'est pas sorti !

Arizona : comment ça ?

Callie : regarde par toi-même

 _Nous étions arrivés devant notre numéro de chambre enfin plus précisément devant le couloir n'appartenant qu'à la suite … le dernier étage nous étais entièrement réservé. Callie me tends la carte que je scanne directement. La porte s'ouvre automatiquement et me laisse bouche bée …_

Arizona : wahou !

 _J'avance dans cette immense suite … non mais c'est dingue c'est plus grand que mon salon … et ma cuisine réunie ! il y a un salon et un autre petit salon … une table de billard en plein milieu de celui-ci. Un jacuzzi sur la terrasse, il y a un aquarium dans la pièce centrale. Je me déplace brièvement et repère une chambre avec un lit immense une salle de bain dedans et une immense baie vitrée qui donne sur la mer … je n'avais même pas fait attention que nous étions à côté de la mer vue tous les évènements passés…_

Arizona : mais mon dieu Calliope c'est magnifique ! et immense

Callie : ça te plait ?

Arizona : si ça me plait ! mais bien sûr que c'est le cas tu rigoles j'i l'impression d'être dans un riche appartement new yorkais ! Par contre tu vas devoir vraiment m'expliquer tout ça ! et maintenant je n'en peux d'être dans l'incompréhension …

Point de vue Callie :

Calliope : ça va être long je préfère te prévenir …

Arizona : ne perd pas de temps du coup !

Calliope : ok ! alors : comme tu sais mon père à racheter cet hôtel lorsque j'étais jeune et à cette époque l'hôtel s'appelait le Grounder. C'était la mère et la tante de Lexa qui le géraient. Lorsque les parents de Lexa sont décédés c'est Indra sa tante qui est devenu la seule à le gérer mais un gros manque financier se faisait ressentir mais un jour par hasard mon père est venu au Grounder, il a bien vu que l'hôtel ne s'en sortait. Alors généreusement il l'a racheté mais leur a toujours promis de ne demander que 10% des bénéfices.

Arizona : je ne pensais pas que ton père était un homme comme ça …

Calliope : oui ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Bref ! tous les 6 mois mon père allait les voir pour prendre des nouvelles de l'hôtel. Quelques fois je venais avec lui, j'ai donc rencontré Lexa et sa meilleure amie Raven qui vivait quasiment avec elle. On devait avoir 14 ans à cette époque, on se parlait très souvent par message et puis au bout d'un moment je prenais le train seule pour les rejoindre. J'ai intégré facilement leur bande composée de Clarke, Octavia que tu as rencontré mais aussi de Bellamy le frère d'Octavia avec qui je suis sortie plus jeune (ma copine esquisse une grimace de mécontentement) mais ne t'en fait pas on avait 16 ans … ! il y avait aussi Finn et Wells mais eux deux on ne les voit plus depuis que le Clexa s'est formé ! je crois sincèrement que Lexa les a menacé Sinon euh … bah tu vas surement croiser Monty et Jasper, il sont en couple et on un petit bout de chou depuis 2 ans je pense. Et voilà je crois que je t'ai présenté tout le monde.

Arizona : oh … wahou mais tout le monde bosse ensemble.

Calliope : oui c'est ça ! Lexa est devenu la gérante principale lorsqu'Indra commençais à fatiguer. Clarke l'a rejointe lorsqu'elles se sont mariées, Raven a toujours travaillé là, octavia aussi je pense. Et les garçons s'occupent de l'aspect technique de l'hôtel, toutes l'électricité, le son et les réparations des tuyauteries mais aussi le bar si je me souviens bien.

Arizona : ah oui quand même ! bon il me faudra un peu de temps pour retenir les prénoms et leur histoire !

Calliope : oh ne t'en fait pas je leur avais prévenu que tu venais et que tu n'en connaissais aucun …

Arizona : comment ça ? tu leur a parlé de moi !

Calliope : bah j'ai appelé pour réservé et de toute manière je les ai souvent au téléphone. Donc oui je leur ai dit que j'avais trouvé le bonne et que je l'aime. (Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse délicatement)

Arizona : moi aussi je t'aime ! mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé d'elles …

Calliope : parce je voulais attendre le bon moment et que ça me rappelait trop de choses avec mon père. Mais voilà excuse-moi ma belle !

Arizona : excuse acceptée … bon redescendons retrouver tes amies !

 _Ma blonde me pousse vers la porte. Et prend ma main fièrement dans l'ascenseur elle pose ses lèvres brusquement sur les miennes._

Arizona : merci de m'avoir raconté une partie de ton histoire. Merci de me faire confiance !

Calliope : je ne le raconte peu car c'est mon passé mais avec toi c'est différent j'ai envie de te faire voir tous mes souvenirs et de te raconter mon histoire en long et en large ! je veux tout partager avec toi. Autant commencer par une des meilleures parties !

 _Et c'est vrai, c'est ce que je ressens pour elle. Dès que je pose mes yeux sur elle je veux tout lui montrer de moi._

Calliope : tu ne veux pas qu'on retourne dans la chambre que je commence à me faire pardonner … (lui susurrais-je d'une vois mielleuse)

Arizona me regarde intensément, je sens son regard bruler en un instant lorsque je laisse mes doigts glisser le long de son bras pour finir sur ses hanches puis sur ses fesses.

Arizona : on commence par le grand canapé ! et je mène la danse ! (Ordonne-t-elle)

Callie : oui fait ce que tu veux de moi et n'importe où !

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais-je allongé nue sur l'immense canapé avec vue sur la mer. J'ai eu le droit à 3 merveilleux orgasmes et je sens que je vais avoir du mal à retrouver la pleine capacité de mes jambes ! ma belle blonde regarde la mer seulement vêtu d'un chemise blanche. Elle est tout simplement magnifique, même avec les cheveux en bataille, ça lui donne un air rebelle et sexy qui me fait craquer.

Callie : je t'aime (lu dis-je sans m'en rendre compte)

Arizona : il y a beaucoup de je t'aime aujourd'hui. Mais c'est réciproque princesse !

Callie :je crois que c'est dû aux plaisirs eu tu m'as donné !

Arizona : oh et bien tant mieux si mes capacités sexuelle te plaise. (Elle se rapproche de moi et se calle au-dessus de moi)

Callie : surtout ta langue à vrai dire

Arizona : et si je te remontrai à quel point je suis douée avec ma langue … (sans attendre elle s'attaque à mes seins qu'elle titille d'une douce torture)

Callie : Ari … non attend … il vaudrait mieux que l'on descende ! on ne va pas passer notre week end à faire l'amour quand même …

Arizona : oui tu as raison allons retrouver tes amies. Mais ce soir tu es à moi dans le jacuzzi !

Callie : oh madame est autoritaire aujourd'hui ! ça me plait beaucoup bébé !

Arizona : calliope arrête ! c'est toi qui calme le jeu parce que tu es fatigué alors ne tente pas le diable … va te doucher à la place.

Callie : oui tu as raison.

Un dernier baiser et je rejoins la douche … froide pour me calmer… j'ai la copine la plus endurante que je connaisse ! je veux dire qu'elle ne se fatigue jamais contrairement à moi … on a pas le même Age non plus !

 _Lorsque que je la retrouve elle est changée et porte une chemise bleu un pantalon blanc très moulant et des chaussures marron clair. Vraiment très classe !_

Arizona : tu es très belle ce soir calliope. On a même plus besoin de se concerter pour s'accorder !

 _Et pour cause je porte une robe blanche avec une ceinture bleu clair._

Callie : les grands esprits se rencontrent !

Arizona : on va prendre n verre avant de diner ?

Callie : avec grand plaisir ma demoiselle !

 _Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée nous nous retrouvons dans l'ascenseur. C'est en arrivant à l'étage correspondant au bar que je m'empare de la main d'Arizona._

 _Je la traine vers le bar où j'y repère Octavia avec Monty._

Callie : Hey salut vous deux. Monty je te présente Arizona ma petite amie.

Monty : enchanté. Callie je te sert une téquila Sunrise j'imagine ?

Callie : et oui je n'ai toujours pas changé de gout !

Monty : et pour toi ce sera quoi ?

Arizona : euh … un mojito se sera parfait ! merci

Octavia : ok très bien il vous les apportera, je vous mets à la table la plus tranquille sur la terrasse.

Callie : oui merci

 _Ma blonde me suis et passe sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Je commence réellement à apprécier son côté dominant. Me prouvant et le montrant aux autres que je lui appartient._

 _Elle s'installe face à moi après avoir tiré ma chaise pour me laisser m'installer. Très chevaleresque de sa part. main dans la main et yeux dans les yeux … je pourrais rester éternellement comme ça. Seulement à la contempler._

Monty : et voilà pour vous mesdames !

 _Combien de temps sommes-nous restés dans cette situation. Aucun mots n'a été prononcé._

Arizona : merci beaucoup. On trinque (elle lève son verre et attend que j'en fasse de-même)

Callie : oui à nous deux ?

Arizona : à nous deux ! et à se merveilleux week-end ! merci

Callie : pas de quoi

Ce n'est que bien plus tard enfin en réalité ce n'est que quand mon ventre commença à gargouiller que nous décidons de demander à manger.

Callie : octavia ? que nous proposerai le chef pour diner ?

Octavia : oh et bien je vais le faire venir ! tu vas être surprise.

 _Comment ça ? j'ai ma réponse lorsqu'un grand homme brun sort de derrière des cuisines._

Callie : Bellamy ?!

* * *

et voila pour la reprise. l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? si c'est le cas je m'en excuse mais les vacances les soirées les sorties et partir à l'étranger ne m'a pas aidée !

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

J'avoue que ça faisait depuis longtemps que je cherchais le moyen de lier ces deux séries même si j'ai complètement modifié les univers.

prochain chapitre : la jalousie, la confrontation et un nouveau !

je fais au plus vite pour le finir et le mettre en ligne

the moutain cocon*


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Point de vue Callie :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, je le croyais dans la police ou militaire, un métier qui lui irait parfaitement bien.

Callie : Bellamy ? … mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Bellamy : tu as en face de toi le nouveau chef cuisinier de cet hôtel.

Callie : wahou je ne pensais pas que tu voulais vraiment faire de ta passion ton métier.

Bellamy : et bien si ! et j'adore ça. Tu es vraiment très belle tu n'as pas changé (Il se tourne vers Ari qui le regarde bizarrement) tu dois être une amie de Callie.

Arizona : Arizona, sa copine pour être plus précis.

Bellamy : ah ok … et bien enchanté ! je suis l'ex de ta copine …

Callie : Bellamy (Lui dis-je sur le ton du reproche) ne commence pas !

Bellamy : je ne fais que lui répondre ! d'ailleurs tu sembles bien jeune tu as quel âge ?

Arizona tente de se lever pour lui répondre mais je me place devant elle pour l'en empêcher

Callie : bon stop Bellamy ça suffit !

Bellamy : non mais c'est vrai depuis quand tu fais chez les maternelles

Arizona : (arrive à se dégager de la barrière que je faisais avec mon corps) oui je suis jeune mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu peux m'insulter ! Calliope et moi sommes ensemble que ça te plaise ou non (Elle le menace de son regard)

Bellamy : tu n'es qu'une gamine incapable de voir la réalité en face. Tu ne pourras jamais la combler …

Callie : hey non mais stop j'ai dit ! Bellamy sois tu es capable de nous cuisiner le plat du jour sois on s'en va (Le toisais-je du regard)

Bellamy : oui c'est bon j'y vais.

Un dernier regard noir vers ma copine avant de rebrousser chemin.

Arizona : tu le savais qu'il était là !

Callie : non bien sûre que non ! je n'aurais pas réagi comme ça sinon

Arizona : je ne l'aime pas vraiment pas ! on s'en va !

Callie : quoi non … il nous reste une journée !

Arizona : …

Lexa : mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Callie: bellamy …

Lexa: ¿ah ça va Arizona?

Arizona : non ce mec se permet de draguer ma copine devant moi et je ne dois rien dire ! (Crie-t-elle)

Callie : mais je n'ai jamais dit ça … je comprends tout à fait ta réaction … même s'il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son jeu …

Arizona : oh donc le laisser me traiter de gamine immature incapable de prendre soin de toi ! (Continue-t-elle sur le même ton)

Callie : mais arrête tu sais bien que c'est faux …

 _La tension devient palpable plus personne ne parle dans le restaurant._

Lexa : euh je peux juste dire quelque chose … Arizona tu sais Bellamy fait toujours ça !

Arizona : et c'est censé me rassurer … ?

Lexa : non mais ça « l'excuse »

Arizona : et pourquoi tu le défends Callie m'a dit que tu ne l'aimais pas.

Lexa : oui justement pour les mêmes raisons … il a dragué ouvertement Clarke sous mon nez.

Arizona : qu'as-tu fait ?

Lexa : je lui ai cassé le nez …

Arizona : ah bah c'est ce que j'étais parti pour faire !

Callie : non mais ça ne va pas ! tu ne vas rien faire du tout … Lexa laisse nous seule s'il te plait !

Lexa : oui très bien

 _Je plante mon regard dans celui de ma blonde et lui prend les mains_

Callie : écoute-moi, c'est toi que j'aime et toi seule. Bellamy n'a aucune importance à mes yeux … n'en sois pas jalouse (mon pouce caresse sa main)

Arizona : je ne suis pas jalouse !

Callie : ah bon ? (L'étonnement se transmet dans ma voix)

Arizona : enfin si un peu mais je suis en colère par rapport à ce qu'il a dit ! … est ce que mon âge est un problème pour toi

Callie : mais bien sûre que non ! on est déjà passé par là … ne remet pas en doute l'amour que je porte pour toi ! oui on a une différence d'âge mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi en tout cas il ne l'est plus !

Arizona : une des raisons pour lesquelles tu me repoussais au départ

Callie : oui mais je me suis vite rendue compte que je n'étais qu'une idiote et que je ne pouvais pas allez contre mes sentiments … j'en étais tout bonnement incapable !

Arizona : mais je suis qu'une lycéenne et pas encore majeure …

Callie : dans 1 mois … c'est dans peu de temps !

Arizona : et je ne suis peut-être pas assez mature pour toi …

Callie : ok stop je t'arrête tout de suite tu es parfaite comme tu es, et tu es bien plus mature que tu ne le pense je ne ressens pas notre différence d'âge lorsque nous sommes ensemble et c'est moi qui me sens jeune face à toi ! je ne serais pas à tes côtes dans l'hôtel de mon père, jamais depuis mon coming out je n'étais revenu accompagnée. Je t'aime et comme je l'ai dit à ton père je vais rester un bon bout de temps dans ta vie ! je ne suis pas prête à laisser l'amour de ma vie partir sans moi.

Arizona : tu le penses vraiment ?

Callie (j'approche ma tête de la sienne) : je ne te le dirais pas sinon … je t'aime mon Arizona

Arizona : je t'aime aussi Calliope

 _Le baiser qui se suis se réalise sous les applaudissements du restaurant. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que tout le monde nous regardait._

Octavia : et bah dis donc si Raven pouvait me dire ce genre de choses ! très beau discours Callie

Callie : merci !

Octavia : tenez je vous apporte vos plats et je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon frère. L'hôtel vous offre le champagne.

Arizona : ce n'est pas à toi de parler pour ton frère … même si c'est très généreux de nous offrir la bouteille.

 _Le diner reprend son cours suite à cet épisode. Arizona ne lâche pas ma main comme si elle en avait besoin pour se rassurer et bien réaliser que ce que je venais de lui dire était bien réel. Nos regards se cherchent et se trouvent._

Arizona : je ne suis peut-être pas la petite amie parfaite mais je suis en tout cas persuadée d'être la personne qui t'aime le plus sur cette terre.

Callie : et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu es parfaite pour moi. Tu viens de rencontrer mes amis de jeunesse et tu n'as même pas ressenti la moindre gêne pour leur parler. Tu es mature et très adulte dans tes actes. Ce ne sont pas tous les jeunes de 18 ans qui emmené leur copine sur une terrasse en haut d'une colline seulement pour lui prouver qu'elle l'aime. Alors ne te dévalorise pas par pitié.

Arizona : j'essayerais à l'avenir. Je vais me rattraper de ma scène dans le restaurant qui a dû t'embarrasser de plus je te dois un massage si je m'en souviens bien.

Callie : tu vois tu es parfaite !

 _Je ressens soudain cette fulgurante envie de l'embrasser et d'y transmettre tout mon amour._

Callie : viens allons sur la plage … seulement nous deux.

 _Nos mains toujours liées se resserre et nous nous levons pour quitter le restaurant sans oublier de prendre notre bouteille de champagne. Arrivé à la réception Callie s'arrête devant Raven._

Callie : hey Raven j'aimerai te prendre deux grandes serviettes s'il te plait.

Raven : oui bien sûre … ça va vous deux ! Lexa m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un accrochage avec bellamy !

Arizona : oui mais c'est bon … je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler ni de me faire encore plus remarquer …

Callie : merci (lui murmurais-je)

Raven : tenez les filles. Vous me les ramenez demain !

Arizona et Callie : oui très bien

Arizona prend les serviettes dans les bras et me suis vers la plage.

…

Point de vue Arizona :

 _Callie est allongée sur moi ses cheveux mouillés qui tombent en cascade sur mon ventre dénudé. Elle me fait de délicieuse caresse sur le bras et moi lentement je lui masse la nuque. J'imagine parfaitement revenir dans quelques années dans ce même lieu dans la même position._

Callie : je ne vois pas ma vie autrement que comme ça

Arizona : moi non plus … enfin si à un détail près !

Callie : lequel ?

Arizona : j'aimerai voir des petites têtes brunes courir sur la plage, des enfants qui te ressembleraient … (Callie se tourne brutalement) mais pas maintenant hein c'est beaucoup trop tôt il faudrait déjà que je finisse mes études.

Callie : tu voudrais des enfants avec moi ?

Arizona : bien sûre !

 _Ma brune pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main caresse ma joue et je me permets de descendre ma main sur ses fesses. Un léger gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche. Son corps se colle plus au miens et son genou remonte vers mon entre jambe. Je profite du fait qu'on est deux serviettes pour en mettre une par-dessus nous. Le baiser devient vite langoureux et nos mains bien plus baladeuses_.

 _C'est sur cette plage avec seulement le reflet de la lune pour nous éclairer que nous avons fait l'amour. Nous avions tout de même gardé nos sous-vêtements par respect pour notre vie intime._

 _Heureusement personne n'était venu sur cette plage pendant la nuit. Toujours main dans la main nous décidons de rentrer dans notre chambre pour avoir plus d'intimité._

 _En passant devant l'entrée on remarque enfin plutôt on entend des personnes se disputer._

Inconnue : mais c'est dingue tu ne changeras jamais ! (Crie une femme)

Inconnu : tu sais très bien que j'avais des sentiments pour elle et elle se permet de ramener sa blonde avec elle. (Lui dit-elle sur le même ton)

 _C'est à ce moment-là qu'avec Callie nous comprenons que c'est de nous que le jeune homme parle. C'est en s'approchant un peu que l'on remarque Octavia entourer de Raven et Lexa face d'un Bellamy rouge de colère._

Raven : écoute cal vient seulement de revenir parmi nous après tout ce qui lui est arrivé … et elle a l'air d'être heureuse avec Arizona. Laisse-la !

Bellamy : et vous lui faites confiance ! je vous rappelle Erica et Georges ?

Raven : non c'est bon … mais elle est différente ça se voit. Son air innocent cache un fort caractère qui semble capable d'affronter Callie en plus en public. Non mais sérieux si je me souviens bien il n'y avait que Lexa et moi pour la calmer … et de ce que j'ai entendu la petite la confronte vraiment avec facilité !

Mais de quoi parle t'il et qui sont Erica et Georges ? je regarde Callie, qui se cache derrière moi et évite mon regard …

Bellamy : c'est ce qu'on dit à chaque fois !

Lexa : bon stop moi aussi j'ai un bon pressentiment ! bellamy tu te calmes et tu les laisses tranquille. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit c'est moi qui irait la chercher et régler ses comptes avec Arizona.

Arizona : tu n'en auras pas besoin ! (M'entendis-je lui répondre)

 _Tous se retourne d'un coup_

Lexa : oh je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

Raven : vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Arizona : assez pour savoir que Bellamy ne me fait absolument pas confiance et que je dois encore une fois parler avec Calliope pour apprendre de nouvelle chose sur son passé qui ne semble pas bon. (Octavia se rapproche de nous et viens se poser à côté de ma copine) alors non je ne ferais jamais volontairement de mal à calliope. Oui on a vécu des choses difficile et notre situation est compliquée mais je suis quelqu'un de bien. Alors si je dois vous le prouver et passer par pleins de test pour que vous m'accordiez votre confiance je les ferai un par un !

Lexa : tu vois c'est pour ça que j'écoute toujours mes présentiments ! (M'accorde-t-elle avec un clin d'œil)

Arizona : merci. Bellamy drague encore une fois ma copine et je vais te montrer ce qu'une fille de colonel sais faire. Et ce ne sera pas un nez cassé je te préviens.

Bellamy : ok c'était déplacé de ma part de le faire !

Arizona : bien maintenant je vais vous abandonner toutes ces histoires m'ont fatigué !

 _Sur ce je m'en vais sans regarder Callie toujours dans les bras d'octavia ... mais pourquoi se sent elle si mal d'un coup d'ailleurs ?_

Point de vue Callie

 _Rien que d'entendre de nouveau le prénom des deux personnes qui ont failli me briser j'en tremble et des images me reviennent à l'esprit … pas des bons souvenirs si vous voulez mon avis ! vous savez les images qu'on aurait préféré laisser enfermer dans une boite loin dans notre mémoire._

Bellamy : elle a raison et je n'aurais pas dû aller si loin dans mes propos … excuse-moi Callie ! (Il prend congé rapidement après m'avoir embrassé le front)

 _Je suis dans un tel état de léthargie que je n'essaye même pas de le repousser … Octavia me rapproche d'un fauteuil._

Octavia : je ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais … Arizona n'est pas au courant pour tes ex ?

Callie : elle … non … mais … elle ne me regarderais plus en face.

Raven : tu n'as rien fait ! ce sont eux qui ont fait tout foiré ! ils t'ont détruit tu ne leur as rendue que la monnaie de leur pièce.

Lexa : si un jour je recroise cet abruti je lui éclate sa belle tête de mec parfait !

Callie : arrête s'il te plait tu as failli finir très gravement blesser la dernière fois. Et Raven a eu des dommages à sa jambe.

 _A cet mention je vois celle-ci posé une main sur sa jambe et baissé les yeux._

Octavia : c'est vrai je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, Lexa pense à ta femme et votre fils … elle ne le supporterais pas …

Lexa : je ne vais pas le faire … j'ai juste dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pas qu'on se croise.

Octavia : tu n'emmèneras pas Raven dans tes plans cette fois si ! je refuse de la retrouver dans l'état où elle était à l'époque

 _La dites Raven se colle plus au corps de sa future femme, d'un signe de tête fais comprendre à Lexa qu'il est inutile d'insister._

Lexa : ok d'accord très bien

Callie : je vais rejoindre Arizona … (je me relève lentement)

Raven : viens nous rejoindre au salon demain matin on parlera demain au calme et on pourra s'excuser auprès d'Arizona … je veux dire on ne lui a pas vraiment parlé…

Octavia : tu es tellement sage par moment (Octavia lui embrasse la joue)

Callie : bonne nuit les grounders (Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère)

 _Quelques rires se font entendre derrière moi. Un sourire réconfortant de leur part juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment._

 _J'entre dans ma chambre et remarque que tous les rideaux sont fermés … je me dirige vers le lit que je partage avec ma blonde. Elle est assise dessus et me fixe._

Callie : tu attends des explications …

Arizona : oh que oui aujourd'hui je me suis rendue compte que je ne te connaissais qu'en surface … j'espère que tu as de très bonnes excuses !

Callie : j'ai fait mettre derrière les barreaux mes ex …

* * *

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite du chapitre Week-end à l'hotel.

laissez des reviews si vous avez aimé ou tout simplement pour me donner votre avis.

Prochain chapitre : Le passé de Callie

the moutain cocon*


End file.
